Hell is for High School
by Dlbn
Summary: Ansem's 6 apprentices have no choice but to blend in with the rest of the world. And where better then high school? But their continuing experiments threaten to expose their secrets...
1. Damn you Ienzo! Damn You To Hell!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
saince this is just the first chapter, it starts out a little slow. But don't worry, it gets better.

Ienzo, Dilan, Braig, Even, Eleaus, and Xehanort stood together in front of the computer of Ansem the Wise. The foolish man they worked for hadn't allowed them to further their studies into the heartless, but they weren't about to let that put a damper on their research. Xehanort typed some newly acquired data into the computer. "This is it, Ienzo?" He wondered.

The youngest of the males nodded. "That's everything." He looked over the spreadsheet in his hand. "Yup. Everything we need."

"Good." Dilan answered the boy. "If we need to do any more damn research, I'm gonna blow a fuse!"

"Relax, Dilan." Even ordered with a roll of his eyes. "We're in the experimental phase now."

"Your favorite part." Eleaus told him.

"Yep!"  
Xehanort shook his head. "Calm down, all of you."

The others didn't say anything for a moment. "How are we so sure this will work?" Braig asked. "What if the heartless grow out of…?"

"You worry too much." Ienzo accused.

"Our data is _flawless_." Even seemed sure of himself. "No need to worry."

Braig didn't seem convinced. Xehanort's hand hovered near a switch on the side of the heartless generating terminal, the HGT. "Here goes nothing." He said.

Ienzo held his pen ready to write what occurred for further reference. Xehanort flipped the switch up. The HGT whirled to life. The conveyor belt at the opposite end of the terminal began rolling, gears creaking.

"Well I'll be damned." Braig said. "It works."

"Told you." Even snapped.

A black heartless came out on the conveyor belt, dancing a sporadic dance that was common to the little creature's breed. Its yellow eyes seemed to glow under the lights from the lab as it hopped off the table and scuttled away from the six apprentices, antennae wiggling.

"What's it supposed to be doing?" Dilan wondered. "It seems afraid of us. Shouldn't it…look for food or go hide in darkness or something?"

Ienzo wrote down his observations. "Our information claims so." He informed.

Even looked over his shoulder at the paper. "He's right." The older male said. "They should be multiplying at the least."

"So what's wrong?" Xehanort looked confused as well.

"I don't know." Ienzo flipped through the pages upon pages of data the team had acquired. They were attached to the clipboard he held. "Everything seems to be in order."

"Try making another one." Even offered. "Maybe it's just this one."

Xehanort flipped the switch again and another black heartless came out. This one was a bit bigger then the first one, but it looked essentially the same.

"That one's new." Ienzo said, writing down a small description of the heartless on his paper.

The heartless hopped off of the conveyor belt and scuttled towards them. Five of the apprentices backed up as a unit, but Xehanort stood where he was and stopped them from going too far. "Don't run," He ordered. "You know they attack when you run. Ienzo? You getting this all down?"

"Uh…y-yeah…" Ienzo stuttered, his hands shaking. He wrote down everything that had happened.

The heartless stopped advancing when the apprentices stopped moving. It stood in place and twitched. The first heartless scuttled over, walking sideways. It stood next to the taller heartless and the two of them stared as though the apprentices' hearts were their next meal. More heartless began to come out on the moving conveyor belt.

"Enough heartless already, Ansem!" Eleaus snapped at their leader.

Xehanort had taken Ansem the Wise's name and masqueraded as him. He was still just plain old Xehanort to Ienzo, though.

"I'm not flipping the switch!" Xehanort answered, forcing the switch down into and 'off' position. "I turned it off!"

"Then why are they still coming?!" Braig snarled. "I _knew _this wouldn't work. Shit!"

Xehanort finally backed up with the others, into a wall. The heartless kept coming out of the machine and advancing towards them. They were mostly black heartless, but there were some other heartless. Ienzo's pen scratched furiously across his paper, describing every different type of new heartless. After a few moments of no one doing or saying anything, the first two heartless launched themselves at the apprentices. The men didn't say anything, but each held up their arms over their chests to protect their hearts. No doubt that was what the heartless were after. Ienzo clutched the clipboard to his chest.

"No!" Xehanort cried out.

The small heartless landed on Braig and the other on Dilan. They scratched at the men's arms to try and move them from their hearts. Even and Eleaus pulled the heartless off, but the heartless just pierced their claws through their backs and ripped out their hearts. The two of them screamed bloody murder as their hearts beat a final few times before the heartless devoured them.

"Even! Eleaus!" Xehanort called to them. "Damn it!"

Dilan, Braig, and Ienzo stood, motionless. "Damn." Ienzo muttered. "Our data was wrong…the heartless are…they're…"

The bodies that were Even and Eleaus became shadow heartless, like the small back one the machine had churned out first. "Simply amazing…" Xehanort trailed. "Ienzo!"

"I got it." Ienzo wrote it down, feeling his eyes cloud with light tears.

"There's no time for writing things down." Braig pointed to the machine, still churning out the heartless. "We have to get out of here. Their numbers are increasing!"

The four remaining apprentices ran out of the room, heartless following. Braig tripped on the overturned rug in the middle of the hallway and fell to the floor. Dilan turned. "Braig!" He called, starting to run to his friend.

Ienzo grabbed him roughly by the forearm as heartless pounced on Braig's back, ripping his heart out. Braig screamed as Even and Eleaus had before. The heartless on his back devoured his still beating heart. "Braig! No!" Dilan cried out.

Ienzo pulled him foreword. "There's nothing we can do now, Dilan! Unless you want to die, too, run!" He ordered, still clutching the clipboard in his hand.

"But…Braig…"

The boys watched in horror as Braig became a shadow heartless and bounded after him. Ienzo tried to pull Dilan with him as he ran, but Dilan didn't move. "Braig…It's me. Don't you recognize me?"

"Dilan, no!" Ienzo tried to go after him, but a strong hand grasped his arm and held him back. "It's suicide." Xehanort whispered. "He's done for."

As he spoke, Braig leapt at Dilan and pulled his heart from his chest. He engulfed it as Dilan crumpled to the ground, becoming a heartless.

"This way!" Xehanort ordered Ienzo, pulling him along.

Ienzo stumbled after the older male, pulling his arm away. The heartless, including the ones who used to be Dilan, Even, Eleaus, and Braig, chased after them. Xehanort hit a panel on the left hallway wall and it slid away to reveal a hidden passage. He pulled Ienzo inside and shut the wall. Heartless hit the wall panel and ripped at the wallpaper, but they couldn't break through the brick wall itself. Xehanort pulled a lit torch out of the holder on the wall and held it up high. "Let's go. Come on." He ordered.

"How long has this been here?" Ienzo wondered, keeping a wary eye on the older male.

"I figured something might go wrong with our experiments, I just didn't know it would be on this scale. We lost four outstanding young gentlemen today."

"They were anything but gentle, Braig and Dilan especially." Ienzo corrected, making the sign of a cross over his chest for speaking of the dead in such a manner.

"I created this passageway about a month ago. It leads to the outside."

Ienzo nodded and looked over his charts and recordings. "You thought something would go wrong and yet you let us go ahead with the experiments anyway." Ienzo snarled. "We lost them because of _you_. We should've listened to the old man."

He was referring to Ansem the Wise, who had vanished from their world some time ago. He had predicted that their further experiments would lead to their downfalls, and he had been right. If only they had listened to him.

"Be quiet." Xehanort ordered. "You want to survive to see another day or no?"

Ienzo said nothing and stared up at the older man.

"Thought so." Xehanort said. He led Ienzo through a twisting maze of tunnels. When they made it to the other end of the hall, another panel opened up into Xehanort's room. Ienzo followed Xehanort in.

"Why does it lead to your room?" Ienzo wondered, suspicious.

"It's the closest to the best escape route." Xehanort's answer seemed innocent enough, but Ienzo didn't exactly trust him.

Still, Ienzo followed him out into the room. Xehanort led him back into the hallway and out the castle's back door. They descended the stairs to the ground and walked away from the castle, which was being overrun by darkness and heartless.

"Now what?" Ienzo wondered.

"We flee." Xehanort responded.

Ienzo looked around, making sure nothing was following them. A couple shadow heartless scampered after them. "Xehanort!" Ienzo called to the older male. "We have company!"

Xehanort turned. "I figured as much. Come with me."

Ienzo followed him through the woods to a clearing. There were a bunch of white creatures, with metallic-royal-blue markings running up and down the sides of their bodies, in the clearing. They were walking around with long, even strides. Ienzo watched, fascinated, and wrote a description on the notepad he was still holding. "What are these things?" He wondered.

"I don't have a name for them." Xehanort shook his head. "They began appearing when the people of this town started to loose their hearts. They aren't heartless."

"I can tell." Ienzo nodded, scribbling on the paper some more. "Why are we here?"

"I have a feeling that our friends are among them." Xehanort entered the clearing.

The unnamed creatures stopped walking around and stood, watching Xehanort approach, their bodies swiveling from side to side in quick, jerking movements. Ienzo began to joint he older man, but heartless leapt out from the trees.

"Xehanort!" Ienzo called to warn him.

Xehanort turned to him, and the strange look crossing his eyes was the last movement Ienzo ever saw him make. His body crumpled to the ground as the heartless devoured his heart. "No!" Ienzo cried in protest.

Bad idea. The heartless turned to him and leaped across the ground, bounding back and forth. One of the larger shadows formed out of the darkness of Ienzo's shadow. It leapt at his heart.

"No!" Ienzo protested again, swiping at the creature with his clipboard.

Ienzo scribbled down a message as a last ditch attempt to warn whoever came along next against the danger. He hadn't finished his words when the heartless pounced and knocked him to the ground. He fought back, kicking the heartless away. But one of them ripped its claws into his chest and pulled out his heart. The sound of his heart beating and the glowing yellow eyes of the heartless that killed him were the last things Ienzo ever remembered.

Zexion awoke with a start, screaming, a few years after the deaths of Xehanort's apprentices.

"Damn you, Ienzo." He muttered. "Damn you to hell."


	2. Before Classes

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot! Don't sue!!

Thank you tfo Light Within Darkness for the first review of the story. This is the one I told you about at the Orchard, in case you forgot.

Zexion took a bite of toast as he sat in the breakfast nook a little later that morning. That same nightmare had plagued his dreams as long as he could remember. He wondered if the others ever dreamed of the day that their 'Others' died as well. Everyone knew who their 'Other' was, no doubt, but that didn't mean they remembered anything. Zexion wondered why he had. Maybe it was a fluke. He'd have to do a study of it. Other then his intellect, his curiosity was something he got from Ienzo that he was happy to have retained.

Vexen walked in through the swinging kitchen door, eyes closed. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, unlike the standard all black attire he and the others wore for work.

"Morning." Zexion muttered to Vexen in acknowledgement, going back to reading his Lexicon.

Vexen grunted. He joined Zexion at the table with a box of cereal, milk carton, and a bowl. He fixed himself a bowl of cereal and took a bite. "What are you doing?" He wondered.

"Reading." Answered Zexion.

"Again? Don't you ever do anything else?" Lexaeus wondered, walking in.

He too was dressed casually. The others filed in after him, minus Xemnas. Xemnas had already left for work.

"Not really." Zexion answered.

"He goes to Castle Oblivion with Vexen once and a while to use the computers." Xigbar said.

When he and Xaldin had practiced sparring one day, Xigbar had gotten a stab to the eye, courtesy of one of Xaldin's lances. He wore a patch over it to hide the missing eye. No one had asked thus far. The others sat down with Vexen and Zexion for breakfast.

"What's on the agenda today?" Xigbar wondered.

Xemnas normally gave them all a briefing every night, but he had been too busy grading the latest chemistry test papers and didn't have time.

"No idea." Lexaeus said. "He leave a note, Zexion?"

"Haven't seen one." Zexion answered, not really paying attention to what the older male was asking. He had a history test this morning and all the information was in the Lexicon. His book was forever embedded into his mind, so he'd have all the information he needed. An advantage over Myde and Lea and the others from school.

"Great." Xigbar leaned back in his chair, leaning on the back legs. "Another day where he yells at us for not doing what he didn't tell us."

"Man, you are so confusing, sometimes." Xaldin accused, standing. "I'm leaving. Ride, Xigbar?" He twirled the keys to his second-hand car around his finger.

"Eh, why not." Xigbar stood, pushing in his chair with his foot.

He and Xaldin walked out together. Lexaeus yawned and stretched before standing. "I'm gonna go off, too." He announced. "I've got a…deal to make." He left without another word.

Vexen looked at Zexion. "I'm guessing you want to use the dark portal to go to school again, hm, Zexy?"

"Don't call me Zexy." Zexion sneered.

Only one person at school had dared to call him Zexy, and only that one person was allowed to.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Vexen said, standing. "Well, I'll see you in math." He left the room.

Zexion sighed and shut his Lexicon. There was no use in studying. He had only fifteen minutes to get to school. Zexion waved his hand and his Lexicon vanished. He stood and opened a dark portal with another wave of his hand.

When Zexion got to school, the others he lived with were there already. Even Lexaeus had managed to come on time, despite the 'deal' he had said he was making. Low music notes came from atop a picnic table near the school quad. Kids were all hanging around and talking loudly, but they couldn't drown out the music. Zexion walked over towards the sound, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. A blonde boy, Myde, sat on the top of said picnic table, playing the notes on his guitar. He was dressed in plain clothes, a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, and was sitting cross-legged. He had befriended Zexion on the latter's first day of school. Zexion didn't consider them so much friends as he did classmates, but Myde was better then hanging with the people he lived with. The sandy-blonde boy was typically quiet, so Zexion found it easy to do work or study around him.

Zexion put his backpack on the table next to Myde and sat on the bench. He pulled a book out of his backpack and began reading.

He thought he would have quiet, but then someone spoke.

"Studying again?" Myde wondered with a small smile.

"Of course." Zexion looked up at Myde through his dark hair. "Shouldn't you be?"

"Do I ever?"

"Why did I ask?" Zexion shook his head softly.

Myde chuckled and went back to playing his guitar. "This sound okay to you?"

"You ask me the same thing every day, and every day I have the same answer."

"You don't know anything abut music, yeah, I know." Myde rolled his eyes. "But you have ears. You can tell if something sounds good or not, can't you?"

"Well…"

"I thought so!" Myde laughed triumphantly. "So does it sound good?"

"It…"

The fire alarm went off. Kids moaned and shuffled away from the school. The teachers began to horde the kids away, seeming to be in shock at the ringing of the alarm. Zexion sighed, put his book away, and walked off with Myde and the others. A deep-throated chuckle came from behind a tree on the outskirts of the school grounds. As people went by, they glared at the voice's owner or kicked him in the ankle, but he didn't stop laughing.

"At it again, Lea?" Myde wondered, rolling his eyes. "You shouldn't pull pranks like this all the time."

"Aw, come on, all of you. Lighten up!" Lea ordered with a laugh. "School's boring without a good prank here and there."

"But it's always the fire alarm." One of the blonde girls rolled her eyes. It was Arlene, the most popular girl at school. She seemed to enjoy making everyone else around her miserable, particularly Lumaria and Zexion. "What if there's a real fire one day, Lea? We'll think it's your bonehead prank and no one will take it seriously." She punched his arm lightly.

He rubbed it in a mock show of pain. Arlene was snide and rude, but she wasn't strong or tough. "Oh come off it." Lea rolled his eyes. "Like there's anything to worry abut here. We can't even use burners in science for God's sake."

"You sound disappointed." Zexion told Lea, hiding behind his hair as usual.

"Only a lot, yeah." Lea said. "What's a science experiment having to do with melting without the means to melt?"

"Point taken." Zexion nodded.

Vexen loved to do experiments in the basement-lab back home and Zexion would often be down there with him. It was the only quiet place in the castle that he could read, other then his room. He knew full-well that an experiment without all the necessary parts wasn't a real experiment. Ienzo had learned the hard way.

One of the teachers walked over. He didn't appear too happy. "Pulling fire alarms again, Lea?" He wondered.

"Huh?" Lea played innocent. "Sensei, I am _appalled _that you would even _consider_ me doing something as stupid as pulling a fire alarm without an emergency. I didn't do anything."

"You are so full of…"

Xemnas walked over, dressed for teaching his science class. He smiled. "What a day for a fire drill, huh?" He wondered. "Nice and sunny for once."

The other teacher scowled at Lea. "You got lucky this time." He informed. "But next time you won't."

When he left, Lea stuck his tongue out at the back of the man's head.

"Lea." Xemnas scolded. "Please, behave yourself. I saved you from detention once, but start it again and I won't protect you, okay?"

"Yes, Xemnas-sensei." Lea smiled, rolling his eyes when he was sure that Xemnas hadn't seen him.

"As for you, Arlene, you're right." Xemnas said. "It's not a good idea to cry wolf with the fire alarm."

Zexion could tell that Xemnas was winding up for one of his explanation-stories, which usually went on too long or strayed from the topic at hand.

"We know the story, sensei." Zexion informed. "Don't tell it."

Xemnas smiled at him. "I'm sure you're all ready for the chemistry test today, no?"

The students groaned.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, just a hint, take as many notes as you can from chapters five and six on a single index card. I may or may not let you use it for the test." He walked away with a graceful stride, hands clasped behind his back.

The students scrambled, looking through their stuff or finding friends, to get an index card. Xemnas' 'I-may-or-may-not' hints were more then often then not, 'may'.

"You're not taking the hint, Zexion?" Myde wondered, pulling an index card and a pen from his back pocket.

"No." Zexion shook his head. With his Lexicon, there was no need. "Do you carry those around with you all the time?" He looked point blank at the index card in the other student's hand.

"Maybe." Myde flushed. "It's for music notes, the lines work like a staff and…you know what? Never mind. You're always passing exams without needing a cheat. If it wasn't for you sitting next to me in every class, I'd probably be failing school."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Zexion answered. "I'm glad to know I'm good for something around here."

"Oh, you know what I mean." Myde put an arm around Zexion's neck. "You can't take everything I say seriously, man."

"We can't take _anything_ you say seriously." One of the other male students said.

"Zip it, Ïas." Myde ordered.

Ïas laughed. "Since when do I listen to you, Myde?"

"You listen to Xemnas-sensei." Zexion snarled. "Maybe we should inform him."

Ïas glared at him. "Fine, whatever. You know I'm only telling the truth."

"And Myde's right, too." Lea told his best friend. "Cut him a break."

Ïas rolled his eyes. "If you say so." He shrugged one shoulder.

Zexion and Myde shared a look, each of them rolling their eyes. The bell for class rang and everyone walked in together. Lumariaf joined Myde and Zexion.

"You two ready for the test?" He wondered, checking over his perfectly manicured nails.

"I'm always ready." Zexion told the other male.

"Not me." Myde shook his head. "I'm never ready."

"Me neither." Lumaria shook his head. "I've got the notes on the index card, like sensei said to, but I don't think it's enough."

"Let me see." Zexion ordered.

Lumaria handed over his index card. Zexion skimmed it over, mentally comparing it with the chapter five and six notes in his Lexicon. "Seems right to me." He shrugged.

"If you can get a 'right' from Zexion, your notes must be good." Dolur said. He sidled up next to the others with Lexaeus and Vexen.

"Yeah, I know." Vexen agreed, winking at Zexion. "You think I could borrow it, Lumaria?"

Lumaria gave him a sly smile. "Do me a favor in the hall closet and I might." He winked.

Vexen chuckled. "You name the time and place."

"Better be soon." Lexaeus ordered, eyes bloodshot. "The test is in an hour."

"Let's ditch first class, then." Lumaria offered.

"I can agree to that." Vexen winked. "Cover for me." He told no one in particular, sauntering after Lumaria.

The others watched the two males disappear into the closet. They all sighed and went off to class.


	3. Our Missing Victim

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, damn it.

Zexion found himself nodding off in his chemistry class once the test was over. The class had the whole period, but he had finished early and was sure he was right. No doubt Xemnas would figure out that he was using his link to his Lexicon to cheat, but his leader wouldn't yell at him for it…at least, not in front of his chemistry class. Like the rest of the school, the classmates he currently shared a room with did not know that he, Xigbar, Xemnas, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Vexen worked and lived together. It was a secret they all wanted to keep.

Zexion felt something softly poke him in the side and looked. Myde waved his pencil at him and held up a finger. He shrugged.

Zexion rolled his eyes. Myde wanted an answer for the first question. Zexion held up one finger and signed the letter 'A' in sign language when he was sure that Xemnas wasn't watching. Other kids saw and either shook their heads or gave them dirty looks, but they wrote down the answer he gave Myde anyway. The bell rang to signal the end of the class. Some of the students groaned but a few others, including Zexion, stood to leave.

"If you didn't finish, you can stay and work a bit more, or come in later." Xemnas announced.

Several kids who hadn't finished, Myde included, stood and handed their tests in before starting to leave.

"Zexion, Myde; Stay here. I need to talk to you guys."

Kids made comments and whistled rudely, knowing the boys were in trouble. Once everyone else was gone, Xemnas turned his attention to Zexion and Myde.

"I know what this means, boys." Xemnas told them, mimicking their sign language.

They flushed. "Sorry, Xemnas-sensei." Zexion and Myde answered as one.

"I'll let it slide this time, since it's the first time I've seen you two do it, but next time you're both gonna get zeros. Okay?"

"Yes, sir, Xemnas-sensei."

"Go on. Go to your next classes now." He handed them each a hall pass in case they were late.

As they left, Ïas entered the room, first one there as usual.

"Morning, Xemnas-sensei!" Ïas greeted cheerfully. "Need help with anything?"

"Suck up." Myde whispered to Zexion once they were out of earshot.

"You can say that again." Zexion nodded with a small smile. "I'm surprised he let us go so easily. He has no tolerance for cheating."

"Yeah, so he says." Myde answered. "We probably only got away with it because you were involved. You're one of his favorite students."

Zexion flushed. That was because he was one of Xemnas' apprentices. Had he been any other teenage student with a genius IQ, not that he knew many at school, he would've gotten an automatic zero. He knew that full well.

"Only because of my grades." Zexion answered at last, in favor of not telling Myde the truth.

Would his friend believe him if he did?

Gym class was one of those classes that Zexion couldn't stand. Sure he was in class with Myde and Vexen, but it was still pure hell. The coach always made everyone run three or four laps, depending on how long he wanted them to work before playing, and if one even _thought_ of stopping in the middle of a game, they'd get a shouting lecture. Zexion made sure not to make the coach mad, but Lea seemed to love to do it. The yelling and the punishment never seemed to faze the redhead. Zexion slowed to a walk after he finished his fourth lap. He was one of the last few to stop, including Lumaria and Myde. The coach tapped his foot and looked impatiently at his stopwatch.

"You boys set a new record." He informed.

"Alright!" Lumaria squealed.

He exchanged high fives with Zexion and Myde.

"For the slowest track time of the eleventh grade." The coach corrected.

The three boys flushed. The others laughed. "Nice job, you morons." Arlene informed.

"Oh, stop it Arlene." Lumaria rolled his eyes. "You are such a _bitch_ sometimes!"

"You mean all the time." Lea said, mysteriously coming up from behind the bleachers.

"Where were you, Lea?" Coach wondered.

"Oh, you know…around."

That answer seemed to anger the coach, but he didn't yell at Lea for it. "Smart ass." He said instead. "Alright, let's get into teams. Myde and Lumaria, you two are captains this time. Pick your teammates."

They went through the usual ritual of choosing teammates.

"Baseball." The coach said, once everyone was assigned a team. "Myde, heads or tails?"

"Heads." The boy responded.

The coach flipped a coin. It landed on heads. "Your call."

"Fielding." Myde answered.

Everyone knew it was easier to play on the field first then to bat, since you could work up your energy by fielding before hitting. Myde picked up a glove and slid it on before heading to the pitcher's mound. The rest of his handpicked team followed suit.

A few innings went on with no one scoring. Zexion swung the bat in a practice swing before getting ready to play. He stood with the bat over his shoulder, ready to swing. Vexen, who was on Lumaria's team for obvious reasons pertaining to the hall closet, wound up it pitch. He threw the ball and Zexion swung, missing.

"Strike one." Coach called out with a yawn.

Lumaria threw the ball back to Vexen. Zexion took a practice swing and Vexen threw the ball again. Zexion, once again, missed.

"Get your head in the game, Zexion." The coach ordered. "To outs."

"My head's far enough into the game." Zexion muttered, not really caring.

Lumaria threw the ball back to Vexen. "One more strike, Vexen, and the inning is ours!"

"I got it!" Vexen winked.

He and Zexion repeated the process of hitting and pitching but, this time, the bat made contact with the small round ball. The sound of the ball cracking against the bat resounded throughout the field. Kids watched the ball and scrambled after it as Zexion rounded first and second bases. Myde was waving him on from behind the fence.

"Go home, Zexy!" He called.

Zexion found himself flushing at the name. When his foot hit home plate, Myde jumped over and latched onto him. "You did it!" He informed. "You scored a run! We're in the lead!"

"Thanks." Zexion hugged Myde back before the dusty-brunette pulled away.

They looked around. Everyone seemed to be frozen in their spots. Zexion thought that Vexen was frozen as well, but then the older boy turned back to Zexion and Myde.

"What's going on?" Vexen wondered.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Zexion responded.

"Uh…guys…" Myde pointed in the direction everyone was looking.

Zexion and Vexen turned and Zexion let out an involuntary gasp, his jaw dropping. Shadow Heartless were dancing around under a tree, yellow eyes aglow.

"What do we do?" Myde whispered.

"Run!" Coach ordered.

Everyone but Vexen and Zexion obeyed. "Zexion, come on!" Myde tried to pull him by the arm and Lumaria tried to make Vexen leave as well.

"Let's go, now!" Lumaria told Vexen.

Both apprentices yanked their arms away from their friends. "Heartless." Zexion told Vexen once the other boys went inside. "What are they doing here?"

"Following us, probably." Vexen answered. "I don't think the six morons turned off the machine used for making these things."

"Damn."

"We'd better tell Xemnas tonight." Vexen offered.

"Yeah, I know." Zexion nudged the older boy with his elbow. "Let's go inside. People are gonna get suspicious."

They ran off together, neither noticing the shadows growing deeper by the second.

After school had ended and Xemnas was done tutoring, Vexen and Zexion entered Xemnas' office/lounge on the third floor of the castle they were living in. He was sitting at his desk, correcting the day's exams, when they walked in. Xemnas looked up and smiled at them. "Hello, boys." He greeted. "You can't have your exam results early: You have to find out with the rest of the students."

"That's not what we wanted to talk about, Xemnas." Zexion answered, scuffing the linoleum flooring with his left toe.

"Don't scuff the floor, please." Xemnas scolded. "What is it?"

"Well, you see…uh…" Vexen scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Uh…when Xehanort and uh…the apprentices…did their final test with the heartless machine…uh…"

"They forgot to turn it off."

"And the machine kept…generating…heartless…" Vexen continued to stutter.

"And?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow.

"Some of them showed up at school today while we were playing baseball in gym class."

Zexion and Vexen were silent for a few minutes.

"Are you sure?" Xemnas asked.

They nodded.

Xemnas took off his reading glasses and sighed, setting them down on the table. "I had a feeling the heartless would find us eventually." He said. "I just didn't know it would only be three years before they did."

"So what do we do?" Zexion wondered.

Xemnas leaned back in his chair, fingers intertwined. He didn't speak for a long time. "We lay low." He answered at last, once the silence got to be too much. "It would be best fi we didn't attract attention to ourselves. How bad was the infestation?"

Vexen and Zexion looked at each other for a few moments. "About twenty or thirty shadows." Vexen answered, turning back to Xemnas.

"Hm…" Xemnas thought for a moment. "Any more heartless could cause a commotion. Maybe we should check it out, tonight, before it gets any worse."

Vexen and Zexion nodded in understanding. Xemnas pressed the button on the intercom. "Can everyone come to my chambers for a moment, please?" Xemnas called into it, his voice resounding down the halls and throughout the entire castle. "I have a mission for you."

Within about ten minutes, everyone else walked into the room.

"This had better be good." Xigbar snapped with a yawn. "I'm tired."

"That's not my concern." Xemnas responded. "Seems there was an infestation of heartless at the school today. I want you five to go and check up on it."

"Why do we all have to go?" Complained Lexaeus. "Can't we just vote?"

"No." Xemnas sounded like he thought the others were all idiots, which probably wasn't too far from the truth. "You're all going, and that's that. Use dark portals. Go on."

With the exception of Vexen and Zexion, they all mumbled complaints to themselves as they left.

The heartless that had been at the school during the day were gone by the time the apprentices got there.

"What heartless was he talking about?" Xaldin wondered with a quick yawn. "There's nothing here."

"Maybe they left." Zexion muttered, looking at Xaldin from behind his hair.

"Well, that's obvious." Xigbar sneered. "Thanks a ton, genius."

Zexion glowered.

"We should at least look around and make Superior Pain-in-the-Ass happy." Lexaeus told them. "Split up."

Everyone went on their separate ways. Zexion made his way towards the baseball diamond, since that was where he and Vexen had first sighted the darkness. He pushed his hood off of his head. It fell gracefully on his shoulders. He sighed and looked to where the heartless had been. There was nothing there. He walked over and bent down. He spotted the antenna of a shadow heartless. He picked it up and turned it around in his gloved hand, but it vanished after a few moments. Zexion spotted a few more heartless body parts.

"Hey!" He called out to the others. "Over here!"

The others all strolled over to him. "Jackpot, Zexion." Vexen muttered. "Looks like there was a fight between the things."

Everyone stood in a circle around the remains. "I wonder why." Xigbar said, bending down to the remains. "The ground's warm."

"Maybe they found something they all wanted." Xaldin offered. "And decided to fight over it."

"I hope it was no one at school, or we're screwed." Zexion said.

The others nodded. "Point." Vexen agreed. "It was probably an animal, though."

"Hopefully." Lexaeus said. "I don't even want to consider what Xemnas would do to us if it was a student."

"Probably yell at us for a couple of hours and then nag about how we can't go to the school anymore and people are gonna get suspicious." Xigbar said. "He's got a short temper and overreacts."

"I guess we'll know if it's a student or a faculty member tomorrow: If anyone's missing." Xaldin offered.

"But people get sick and don't go to school all the time." Zexion folded his arms. "It would be impossible to tell if…"

A branch snapped behind them. The four apprentices turned, calling forth their weapons.

"Who is it?" Xigbar wondered. "Come on out!"

As Xemnas' second-in-command, Xigbar took the role of leader into his own hands when the former wasn't around. A man with long blue hair walked out of the woods. He looked like he was confused.

"Who are you?" Xaldin wondered.

"I'm…not sure." The man answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just woke up here and I…I can't remember a thing."

Zexion took a closer look, thanks to the moon siding out from behind the clouds. "He looks like Ïas." He informed.

The others paused for a minute. "He does." Vexen agreed.

"Ïas?" The man wondered. "Is that my name?"

"Does it sound familiar?" Xaldin wondered.

"Well…_no_ but…if you guys think it's my name, then I suppose…"

"Don't go by what we say." Xigbar ordered him. "We're not always right."

"Blame our others." Zexion muttered, earning an elbow in the side from Xaldin.

The man shrugged and rubbed his arms. "Now I'm confused." He said. "Why can't I remember anything?"

"Well, what _do_ you remember?" Vexen asked.

"I remember…nothing. Just this black thing with yellow eyes dancing around." The man shrugged. "Does it mean anything to you?"

Zexion looked to the others. "I think we found our missing victim."


	4. Police Involvement

Disclaimer: Ocne again, I own nothing but the plot, damn it!

Thanks to Alienvampirefreak and Light Within Darnkess for their reviews!

Xemnas gave the man the others had found a once over.

"He looks like Ïas, alright." Xemnas said. "You don't know your name or anything?"

"Just a black thing with yellow eyes." The man repeated to Xemnas what he had told the others. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Xemnas shook his head. "That's perfectly natural. You might regain some memories in a little while, since this just happened to you."

"Alright." The man shrugged.

"So just hang around here for a while and we'll work on your memories later." Xemnas smiled at him. "You guys can leave." He told the others. "I'll show him around."

The others shrugged and left. Xigbar and Xaldin went down one end of the hall, Lexaeus went into the library across from Xemnas' chambers, and Zexion left with Vexen the opposite direction on Xigbar and Xaldin.

"I have an experiment to complete, looking into the heart." Vexen said. "You want to come? It's quiet down there."

"Yeah, fine." Zexion answered. "I'll go with you."

He followed Vexen to the door at the end of the hallway. Vexen opened the door and turned on the lights, via the switch by the top of the stairs. The bright lights glared off of the metal-looking walls and into Zexion's eyes, but he just blinked the spots in his vision away. He and Vexen ascended the stairs to the lab.

About ten computers were sitting around the room; the keyboards and mice were on the table, but the monitors were mounted to the walls. A large table covered in beakers and test tubes sat in the middle of the room. A large six sided television monitor, similar to the scoreboard styled ones in professional basketball courts, was mounted above. Data was scrolling across each screen, different data on each one. Zexion took a seat at one of the computers and his Lexicon appeared in his hand, as Vexen walked to the table and began his experiment.

"So…" Vexen started to speak. "Do you think this guy is Ïas' nobody?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Zexion answered, not looking up from the Lexicon. "You?"

"He's a Nobody alright, at least we know that." Vexen answered. "We'll find out later."

"When?"

"During his naming ceremony." Vexen spoke like Zexion was an idiot, a tone the younger boy didn't like very much. "The letter 'x' and the letters from the name of his Other will drop and we can figure it out from there. Just take out the 'X'. You know that. That's how we figured out who our Others were."

"I don't think we needed the ceremony for that, though." Zexion muttered.

With the exception of his hairstyle and the clothes he wore, he looked like an exact copy of Ienzo, his Other. The others he lived with were the same thing, exact copies of their Others.

"True." Vexen started to mix chemicals together, so Zexion didn't say anything else.

The next morning at school, police were roaming the campus when Zexion arrived. People were goin about their daily routines, but something was definitely wrong. Zexion spotted Vexen sitting on a picnic table with Lumaria and Myde. Myde waved. He wasn't playing his guitar, which had Zexion worried. He was always playing with it when he didn't have class.

"What's going on?" Zexion wondered.

"Ïas didn't go home last night." Myde informed. "His parents are worried. The cops think the people here might know something."

"So they're questioning everybody." Lumaria informed with a flip of his hair. "I just hope they find Ïas soon. It would be horrible if something happened to him."

"Yeah." Lea said, joining them. "Xemnas-sensei would loose his little teacher's pet." He chuckled.

"Not cool, Lea." Myde scolded the redhead.

"Sorry, sorry." Lea chuckled against his hand.

Vexen and Zexion exchanged a look. Maybe the man they found _was_ Ïas' nobody. That meant he had suffered the same fate as Ienzo and Even and the others.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Lumaria wondered with a roll of his eyes. "You're such a _jerk_ sometimes."

"He knows." Myde told Lumaria. "He takes pride in it."

"Damn straight, I do!" Lea laughed.

"Idiot." Vexen sneered.

Zexion nodded and took a seat next to Myde. "Agreed."

"Oh, grow a sense of humor." Lea waved them off.

"I guess he has some respect, you guys." Myde said. "I've noticed that he hasn't played a prank yet."

"It wouldn't seem appropriate." Lea shook his head. "Besides: There's cops around. I don't want to start a problem with cops."

"I can't say I blame you for that one." Zexion shook his head.

"See?" Lea put an arm around Zexion's shoulders. "_He _understands."

Myde seemed a bit upset at Lea's close proximity to Zexion. Zexion forced Lea's arm off. "I said I can't blame you, not that I understand."

"Tomato, tomato."

Xemnas walked over. "Morning, boys." He said. "Too bad about Ïas, no?"

"Yeah," Lea nodded. "Matter of fact, we were just talking about that."

"Hm?" Xemnas raised an eyebrow, which meant to Zexion that he wanted details.

"We hope he comes back soon." Lumaria said before Zexion could say anything. "It would be a shame if anything bad were to happen to him."

Xemnas nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. He's not a good student, but he's a good kid."

"Let me guess," Myde ordered. "He failed the test."

"I'm not at liberty to say." Xemnas' flush gave away the answer. "You're all getting your tests back today, now that you mention it, Myde."

"Great." Myde flushed and smiled. "Just what I need. Another 'F' to show my parents." He scuffed his toe against the ground.

"You couldn't have done _that_ bad." Zexion argued with him.

"Well, considering you two were signing answers to each other yesterday, I'd say not."

Zexion and Myde flushed. Vexen chuckled against the back of his hand.

"Zexion cheats?" Lea showed mock shock. "I never would have guessed!"

"Oh, come on, Lea." Arlene said, walking over with some other girls. "You know Myde's the one who cheats."

"Hey!" Myde argued. "Not all the time. Just when I'm stuck!"

"And you can see that I'm ahead of you or done." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Zexy!" Myde was embarrassed.

"What?" Zexion played innocent.

Xemnas laughed. "You two were made for each other, I swear." He informed.

"Sensei!" Zexion hissed. "Stop that."

Dolur walked over with Xaldin, Xigbar, and Lexaeus. "Stop what?" Dolur wondered.

"Sensei just told Zexion that he and Myde are made for each other." One of Arlene's friends said with a giggle.

"Well, he has a point." Xaldin said with a shrug.

"Thanks." Zexion glowered.

"Welcome."

Xigbar chuckled and elbowed Xaldin. "Come on, Xaldin, cut them a break." He ordered between chuckles.

Xaldin rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Xigbar's neck. Xigbar's ponytail lay on top of his arm, the black and gray seeming to mesh with Xaldin's creamy skin. "Sure thing." He winked.

"You two are made for each other, too." Lumaria said.

Vexen cracked up.

"So are you and Lumaria, Vexen, don't laugh!" Myde stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

Vexen stopped laughing and looked at Lumaria. They both flushed before looking away.

"Just remember the hall closet." Dolur laughed.

That made them flush harder. "Do I need to know what you mean by that?" Xemnas wondered. "Wait…scratch that. I'm pretty sure I don't want to know at all."

The teens laughed.

"You're right." Arlene confirmed. "You don't want to know."

Lea rolled his eyes. "Should we really be sharing our inside jokes with a teacher?" He wondered.

"Hey, I was your age once." Xemnas said, a bold-faced lie. "There's nothing you kids can say to me that would surprise me in the least."

Zexion and the other apprentices tried not to laugh at him or call him out on his lie.

"You guys don't believe him?" Myde wondered.

"I guess we're all just thinking all the perverted things included in his statement." Xaldin answered.

"Hooray for sexual innuendos!" Lumaria cried.

The others laughed. "Hooray."

Zexion looked at the test paper Xemnas had handed back to him. There was an 'A' on the top of the paper in red, along with a note.

_No more cheating! You're lucky I only took the '+' off this time!_ Was written in Xemnas' barely-legible handwriting.

Apparently, 'Doctor' wasn't the only profession that didn't require the ability to write so people could read. Myde groaned from Zexion's right and made his forehead acquainted to the desk.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked him.

"Even though I cheated off you, I failed." Myde muttered, his voice blocked by the desk.

Zexion pulled him up by the hood on his hoodie. "I can't understand you when you're making out with the desk." He scolded.

Myde flushed. "I failed." He said. "I wasn't making out with the desk. There's only one thing in this room I'd want to make out with." He raised and lowered his eyebrows a few times, making Zexion flush and nervously clear his throat. The kids closest to him must've heard and seen what was going on, because they started to snicker.

"Who says it's you?" Myde said to Zexion's flush with a wink.

"You just did."

"How?"

"You winked."

Myde winked again. "You catch on fast, Zexy."

"Sure, I call you Zexy and you yell at me." Vexen muttered from Zexion's right. "But when he does it, you flush and get all embarrassed like it's the sweetest thing you're ever heard."

Zexion lightly elbowed his side with his pencil's eraser, so as not to draw attention to it from Myde. Myde raised an eyebrow. "He calls you Zexy?" He wondered.

"Only to make me mad." Zexion answered quickly. "It means nothing, right, Vex?"

"Vex?" Lumaria laughed. "You two sound like you're good friends."

"They don't show it if they are." Lea sat sideways at his desk, feet propped up on the empty desk next to him.

It was the desk Ïas always sat at. Dolur kicked the redhead's chair from the back, making him loose his balance.

"Lea, man, have some respect for the missing kid." He ordered. "Get your feet off the chair."

Lea regained his balance and turned to the other male. "Are you gonna stop the kids in the next class from sitting there, too?" He wondered. "Isn't that disrespectful?"

"It's not their feet." Dolur shook his head.

"He's right." Xigbar stated.

"See?" Dolur rolled his eyes at Lea.

"It's their asses."

Zexion snickered and Myde burst into full-blown laughter. "He's got you there." Zexion snickered.

Myde nodded, probably laughing too hard to do anything else.

"Boys?" Xemnas wondered from the front of the class. "Is there something funny you'd like to share?"

All motion and noise stopped in the classroom, all eyes focused on the guys in the back.

"Just discussing what's more disrespectful." Lea said. "Putting your feet on a chair or your ass sitting where a dead person sat every day."

No one else laughed.

"Dead person?" Xemnas wondered.

"You're assuming he's dead?" Myde wondered. "We don't know enough about it yet, Lea."

"That's here we come in." A police officer said, walking into the room with a female officer. "We're here for a little bit of questioning."

"Is this legal?" Xemnas wondered, arms folded. For some reason, he showed an intense need to protect his students.

The second officer handed over a sheet of paper. "We already discussed it with the Superintendent, and we have a warrant, besides." She informed.

Xemnas took the paper and looked it over. "Fine." He said. "It's valid."

The first officer looked to Zexion and the others. "Boys, why don't you come with us first, since you like to talk about missing people."

They all groaned and stood, bringing their stuff with them. 'Don't do anything stupid' Xemnas mouthed to Zexion and Vexen as they passed. The two apprentices nodded as they exited the classroom with their friends and the officer.

Zexion and the others sat together in a classroom set up like an interrogation room. The two officers sat behind the teacher's desk at the head of the room, the others arranged in a u-shape around it. Zexion sat between Myde and Vexen. Myde's fingers were moving as if he were playing an air-guitar and Vexen's fingers drummed against the desk he was sitting at. Zexion folded his arms and slid down into his seat, but Lea put his feet up on the desk.

"Could you put your feet down, son?" The male officer wondered. "We can't see your face."

Lea moved his feet so he could see the officers between them. "Better?" He wondered.

"Down on the floor, son." The male officer said. "You don't want insubordination on your part written on the report, do you?"

"No." Lea mumbled, putting his feet on the bars connecting the legs of the desk. "Sorry."

"Oh my God, he apologized." Lumaria gasped in mock shock. "Anyone have a tape recorder? Damn."

Vexen chuckled flirtatiously. "Nice." He commented.

Lumaria winked at him. The female officer cleared her throat. "So let's just start off with a few easy questions." She offered. "How about your names?"

"Can't we all just sign in?" Lea groaned.

"It would be helpful to associate a name with a face." The male officer said. "Now, then, let's start. How about you?" He looked at Zexion.

"Zexion." Zexion answered.

"Can I have a last name son?"

He thought for a minute. He and the others hadn't thought of last names for themselves. They only went by first names, since that was all teachers called out for attendance after the first couple of class days, anyway. "…Ienzo." He thought of his Other's name.

"Alright, then." The female officer wrote it down.

"You?" The male looked to Myde.

"Myde Stevenson." Myde responded.

"Lea Lancaster." Lea yawned.

"Lumaria Rosen." Lumaria said, running a hand through his dyed-pink hair.

"…Vexen Even." Vexen said, giving Zexion a bit of a look.

"Dolur Conway." Dolur said, not seeming to care much.

"So let's start with a few questions pertaining to the case." The female officer said. "How close are you boys to Ïas?"

"We're classmates." Lumaria said. "Not much more."

"I think we're all in agreement that he's a suck-up to Xemnas-sensei." Myde informed.

"Xemnas-sensei, huh?" The female cop said. "Any idea why?"

"He's…not the best student." Zexion told her. "I guess he wants to suck up to help his grades."

"That seems like the only logical explanation." Vexen leaned back in his seat and put his fingers together. "I propose something to you." He told the cops. "Has anyone considered that maybe he has just run off?"

The cops looked at one another. "Do you know something?" The female officer wondered.

"No." Vexen flushed. "It just seems like a logical explanation to me. I calculate that the odds that Ïas would be taken away or killed to be about 3,000 to one. He'd probably fight his attacker enough to get away. You haven't seen him with a martial arts class in gym."

The others snickered, knowing full-well what he meant. When the gym class had done their self-defense/martial arts unit, Ïas had managed to flip the instructor onto his back. It had been the talk of the school for a few weeks, though Ïas had been visibly embarrassed whenever someone brought it up to him.

"Ïas wouldn't run away." Lea said, defensively. "He's my best friend. He would've said something if he was considering it."

The officers wrote down what both boys had said. "Do any of you have any reason to lie to us today?" The female wondered.

"Shouldn't you have asked that first?" Zexion wondered.

The cops exchanged a look. "Possibly." The male flushed.

The students all snickered to themselves.

"When was the last time you remember seeing Ïas?"

"Yesterday." Zexion said. "We have English together as our last class."

"I'm in the class, too." Myde said. "He was there."

"I haven't seen him since lunch yesterday." Lumaria shook his head. "That's not very unusual, though."

"Same here." Vexen said. "I see him in lunch, but I don't have any classes with him after."

Dolur nodded. "Same."

"I talked to him on the phone after school." Lea said. "Around 5. Not for long, though, I had to go to dinner."

"Did he seem any different to you when you last saw him?" The cops looked at Myde and Zexion.

"Not really." Zexion shrugged one shoulder. "A bit quiet, but that's nothing normal. He doesn't talk much."

"Except to out sensei-s." Myde argued. "He talks to them after and before class all the time. Sometimes I think he's supposed to be an adult, not a student."

"And you boys?" The cops looked to Dolur and Lumaria.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Dolur said.

"I only saw him for a moment or two." Lumaria confessed with a blush. "I had prior engagements to attend to."

Zexion noticed that Vexen was blushing as well, but he didn't point it out.

"He seemed fine when I talked to him on the phone." Lea said. "A bit quiet, but he's stressed about the next Chemistry test."

The cops wrote it down. The questioning went on for about ten minutes before the cops let the boys go.

"If we need any more information, we'll contact you." The male officer said. "Thank you. You may leave."

They all rose after the Officers left. Myde stretched. "I wonder what happened to Ïas, anyway." He said. "I hope they find him soon."

Dolur nodded. "Yeah, I know."

He and Myde left for their next class together. Lumaria sighed. "I'm gonna go freshen up in the bathroom." He informed. "All this stress is terrible for my complexion." He ran a hand through his hair as he left.

Vexen looked to Zexion. "Ienzo?" He wondered. "Really?"

"Even?" Zexion countered. "I used the first thing that came to mind."

"Why in the world were you thinking about your Other?"

"I…I've been having nightmares about the day he…that he and the others lost his heart. I don't know why, and I don't care. It's all just an illusion, anyway."

"Well, I guess _you_ would now about illusions…" Vexen muttered. "Whatever. We have other problems. With the police probing around, they're sure to figure out a bit too much about what happened."

"Like anyone's going to believe that a bunch of black creatures without hearts killed him for his heart." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"But if they find out that we knew, and didn't say anything…"

"We can use dark power to escape." Zexion rolled his eyes. "It's no big deal, really, Vexen. You're making it seem worse then it is."

"I wonder if this guy is really Ïas' nobody."

"He looks like him." Zexion shrugged. "I mean, you and I look like Ienzo and Even."

"In your dream? That would make sense but…"

"You remember your former life, don't you? That's what makes us unique from the other types of Nobodies and the Heartless."

"Well, yeah, I remember." Vexen scratched the back of his neck. "But I don't think I looked like him _that_ much."

"We're almost exact copies of our Others."

"Oh, yeah, like anyone else in the universe has hair like yours." Vexen flipped Zexion's extra-long bangs.

Zexion shook his bangs back to the way they were. "The color matched." He said defensively.

"Sure." Vexen rolled his eyes before the bell rang. "Come on, let's go to class. We have the naming ceremony tonight, anyway."

"So we have to go to class now, because…?"

Vexen rolled his eyes and pushed Zexion foreword. "Come on."

Zexion stumbled out the door, Vexen close behind.


	5. Secrets

Thank you to Alienvampirefreak and Light within Darkness for their reviews! Glad you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

The Gray Room consisted of a couple regular sized couches, a love seat, three chairs, and three coffee tables. Zexion sat sideways on one of the chairs, reading over his Lexicon. The unnamed man and Xemnas were the only two not in the room. Xigbar and Xaldin sat together on the loveseat and both Vexen and Lexaeus were stretched out on their own couch. Xigbar stretched. "When are they gonna get here? I've got a load of homework to do." He complained.

"Just put it into the computer." Vexen ordered, forming an ice crystal in his left hand. It fell to the floor and shattered when the door crashed open.

Xemnas walked in, wearing his ceremonial white and black robe. The unnamed man was behind him, dressed in the standard black. The others looked over. He really looked like Ïas. "Ready?" Xemnas turned to the man.

He smiled softly. "I guess." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not really sure what's going on here, but uh…"

"Perfect." Xemnas ignored the man for a moment or so. "Everyone knows what to do, right?" He looked to Xigbar and Xaldin. "Lights." He ordered.

Xaldin called forth one of his Lances and flicked the light switch up. The lights went off. A small candle lit on the center coffee table, as if automatically programmed to go on when the lights were off.

"So do I just stand here?" The man asked. "Or…"

"Yeah, just stand there." Xaldin ordered.

"So…" The man looked around at the others. "What now?"

"Well, the letters of your real name fall down in front of you with an 'X' and rearrange in the form of a new name." Xemnas explained. "Look and see if you see Ïas' name in there." He whispered to Zexion.

"Got it." Zexion whispered back, shaking some of his bangs out of his eyes so he could see.

"Hey, you _do_ have two eyes." Vexen muttered.

Zexion nudged him and rolled his eyes.

"Quiet, you two." Xemnas scolded. "Let the ceremony…begin…!"

Four letters slowly fell from the sky and surrounded the man. He looked around in bewilderment. Zexion caught sight of the letters and his 'heart' dropped. X…I…A…S.

He breathed out a single word. "Ïas."

Chapter Six

The letters continued to spiral around Ïas' nobody. Xemnas put up his left palm and the letters fell into place in front of him in a new order.

"S…Ï…A…X…" Xemnas read the letters as Zexion wrote them down. "Saïx?" He wondered.

"Long I." Lexaeus said. "See the dots?"

"Saïx it is." Xemnas said. "Sounds better."

'Saïx' smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

Xemnas nodded. "Lexaeus, take him to his bedroom." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." Lexaeus reluctantly stood and led Saïx out of the room.

"Alright, the letters work and he looks like him." Xemnas told the others. "He's gotta be Saïx, no doubt about it."

The others nodded. "There are too many coincidences for him to be anyone else." Zexion said.

"The odds that he is another person's Nobody aren't very high." Vexen informed with a shake of his blondish head. "Five-thousand to one, actually."

Xemnas rolled his eyes. "I didn't need any statistics, Vexen, but thank you." He ran a hand through his silver hair. "I hope Ïas' parents don't end up here. Are you two sure you didn't say anything you shouldn't have?"

"I don't think so." Vexen shook his head and looked to Zexion. "You?"

"Not that I remember." Zexion confirmed.

"Well…alright." Xemnas sighed. "If you do remember anything you said, let me know." He strode out of the room, hands clasped behind his back.

"We _did_ mention that Ïas always sucked up to him." Vexen whispered.

"You can't hold being the class suck-up against someone." Zexion shook his head.

"Unless you're their peers."

They both laughed.

Xigbar and Xaldin shared a look and rolled their eyes. "You guys shouldn't have said that." Xigbar scolded.

"_We_ didn't say that." Vexen corrected. "Myde did."

Xaldin looked to Zexion. "You should've told your little boyfriend to zip it." He said.

"Boyfriend?" Zexion almost laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"If he had said that, the cops would've thought he was hiding something." Vexen scolded Xaldin's thinking. "You should know better."

Xaldin just stared. "I'm not the one who just sat there while someone blabbed something that could take down my leader."

"They have no evidence." Zexion answered.

"Well, all the same."

They didn't say anything for a long time.

Myde was waiting outside the school gates before school started when Zexion arrived, alone. He smiled softly, but Zexion could see that he was upset.

"You alright?" Zexion wondered.

"Lea vanished last night." Myde whispered. "I called him at 9 for help with the homework and his parents said he wasn't home. I called back this morning to see if he wanted to meet somewhere, and his mom said he never came home."

"Never came home?" Zexion wondered, swallowing the heavy lump in his throat. "Do you think he was trying to find Ïas?"

"That's what I was thinking." Myde nodded. "But he would've come home, wouldn't he have?"

"I…I don't know him well enough to answer that." Zexion shook his head and shifted his backpack higher onto his shoulder.

"Hey, wait." Myde pointed behind Zexion.

Zexion looked. "Lea?" He wondered.

Lea walked up. "Hey guys." He scratched the back of his neck. "What's up?"

"I called you last night for help with the homework." Myde said.

Lea blinked. "I was out."

"And then I called back this morning and your mom said you didn't come home." Myde snarled.

"Oh, that." Lea chuckled. "Yeah, I was at the police station. Long story about trespassing."

"Were you looking for Ïas?" Zexion wondered.

Lea raised an eyebrow as he looked at the shorter male. "Yeah." He said. "A bit. I was going to his favorite places and, well, one of them was closed by the time I got there. And the manager was still there and…"

"I thought you had gone missing like Ïas." Myde scolded with a burst of anger. "Why didn't you tell anyone you were going to look for him? We probably all would've gone with you."

"Well, _excuse_ me!" Lea said, folding his arms over his chest. "I wasn't thinking of every risk. And besides, some places Ïas hangs at, I can't let anyone know about. He'd be in so much trouble." Lea laughed. "We're both trouble magnets. No wonder we're best friends."

"Ïas attracts trouble?" Zexion asked, exchanging a look with Myde.

"Yeah." Lea said.

"I'd rather say it was _you_ who attracted the trouble and Ïas was just unfortunate to be there with you at the time." Myde rolled his eyes.

"Most of the time, yeah." Lea laughed. "But sometimes it's all him. Seriously. He snoops around where he shouldn't."

"Where?" Myde wondered.

"I can't tell you that. I told Ïas I'd never tell anyone."

It seemed like Ïas had something to hide.

Lea's mother had called the school around 11 to see if he had showed up there and came to get him when the answer was yes. Zexion and Vexen had alerted Xemnas and he sent the boys out to do a little spying. They hid on the side of the Attendance Office building and watched Lea and his mother from around it. They appeared to be arguing about something, but neither Nobody could hear what it was or read their lips. Lea seemed to sense something and looked their way, so they ducked behind the building. He didn't come near them, but they could hear Lea and his mother walking off. They peered back around the corner.

"Could you catch anything in that?" Zexion wondered.

"No." Vexen responded with a shake of his head.

"I wonder what's going on." Zexion whispered. "And why Xemnas sent us to spy. Who cares that Lea's fighting with his mother?"

"Maybe he wants to make sure Lea doesn't go off on his own again and cause any problems with Heartless."

"Makes sense." Zexion walked out of his hiding space into the courtyard. "Come on, let's go after him."

Zexion held up his hand and a dark blob of energy formed. He and Vexen stepped in. It slid shut behind them.

When Vexen and Zexion found Lea again, his mother was no where to be seen and Lea was sitting on a log in the woods. He was staring at a carving on one of the trees, but Zexion couldn't quite see what it said from where he was. Lea sighed and leaned back against the tree behind him. He seemed to be napping.

"I know someone's there." He said at last.

Zexion and Vexen shared a look. How had he sensed them?

"So just come on out, whoever you are."

They hesitated. But suddenly, a darkness underneath one of the trees scuttled out in the form of a Shadow heartless. A few more shadow heartless formed. Lea seemed to just notice them and jumped up.

"What the hell are you things? Someone's idea of a joke?" He snarled. "Well, it isn't funny. Just get out of here, go!"

The heartless danced around in their places, twitching. Vexen and Zexion made a decision at the same time and darted out from their hiding spots. Vexen's shield formed in his hand and Zexion's lexicon did the same. Zexion threw the book into the air and thrust his hands out. The book flipped open and through some pages before landing on the pages Zexion wanted. Vexen hit the nearest heartless with his shield and Zexion let the papers fly from his lexicon. The heartless were hit and dissolved with every blow. Zexion crossed his wrists, the first two fingers on each of his hands extended. The loose pages whirled back into the lexicon in order and the book shut, falling into his hand. Vexen opened his hand and the shield fell away.

"Are you okay?" Zexion wondered.

Lea just stared in disbelief. "How did you…?" He wondered. "What were those…?" He looked at them both with a level gaze. "What are you?"

"People who want to help." Zexion said. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but it was imperative that we destroy those things before they attack anyone."

Lea just stared at them. "Do you think they got to Ïas?" He wondered softly.

Zexion and Vexen exchanged a look. "We…" Vexen started, but stopped.

"Don't have enough information to render that conclusion." Zexion answered. "We'll look into it, though. If you think we should."

Lea blinked. "Whatever will bring him back; that's all I care."

Zexion nodded.

"We understand." Vexen smiled. "But, look…if you want us to be able to help, don't tell anyone what happened. That would only hinder our efforts."

Lea nodded. "Sure." He said. "I'll keep my mouth shut if it will help."

They nodded.

"Didn't your mom pick you up?" Zexion wondered.

"We got into an argument over Ïas." Lea said. "My mom said she thought I had become like him and gone off."

"Oh." Zexion said.

"Sorry." Vexen agreed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna head back to school now. I've got a few pranks to pull on Xemnas-sensei." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off.


	6. Another Victim?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Reviews Corner: Thank you to Light Within Darkness, Tyler Wilis, and Alienvampirefreak for reviewing and for sticking with me this far!  
It might take a while for chapter 7 to come up, since I still have to write it. Thanks a ton everyone!

"He saw you two do _what_?" Xemnas asked angrily.

"He saw us destroy the heartless." Zexion repeated himself. "He promised to keep his mouth shut, but this _is_ Lea we're talking about."

Xemnas ran a hand through his silver hair. "You two should be more careful."

"What were we supposed to do?" Vexen wondered. "Watch him become a heartless, when we knew how to stop them, just so we could cover our sorry asses? Sorry, not gonna happen."

"Regardless, you're putting everything in jeopardy." Xemnas said. "If Lea, Kingdom Hearts forbid, said anything; you two would be investigated to no end. And then they would track everything back to me and the others, and this whole operation would be blown before it even started."

"_What _operation?" Vexen growled. "What exactly are we trying to _do_?"

Xemnas didn't say anything for a moment. "Well, we're trying to…to…uh…um…"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "When you know, fill us in." He said. "I gotta go to English with Myde." He left.

Myde was waiting inside the classroom for Zexion, his feet on the seat of a chair next to him. He moved his feet when Zexion was close enough and Zexion sat.

"Where were you?" Myde whispered. "You were almost late."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it." Zexion waved him off.

"You sure?"

"Dead sure." Zexion nodded.

Myde smiled softly. "I'm glad Lea came back." He said. "We don't need to loose two students in the same week."

"Loose?"

"Well, Ïas went missing, and if Lea were to disappear, we'd loose two."

"Oh." Zexion answered. "I thought that you were saying he died."

"Who? Ïas?" Myde seemed a bit surprised. "I don't think so. Why, do you?"

"No." Zexion shook his head. "Really, though, I don't know what to think."

Lea plopped down at the desk next to Zexion. He sent Zexion a questioning look. 'I want to talk to you.' he mouthed.

Zexion made a small nod before the teacher walked in and began his lecture.

Zexion waited in the courtyard for Lea after classes were over. Lea was taking forever, but it was sunny out, so it wasn't like he had to worry about rain. Zexion lay stretched out on the bench, reading from his Lexicon. The school doors flew open and Lea walked out, Zexion let his Lexicon vanish from his hand as Lea strolled over to him, a slight bounce in the taller boy's step. Lea plopped down across from Zexion. Zexion sat up.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He wondered.

"Yeah, I did." Lea looked him over, as if trying to read him.

"And?"

"What the _hell_ happened in the woods and how did you know I was out there?"

"I told you." Zexion's tone was dark. "If you want us to find Ïas, you don't ask anything or get too involved."

"I think I have a right to know!" Lea snapped. His sudden anger caught Zexion by surprise. "Those _things_ attacked me for a reason, a reason I still don't know, and you and Vexen saved me. Now talk!"

Zexion stood with a snap. "You're not my Superior. I don't have to listen to you." He slammed his palm onto the table as Lea stood.

"I want to know what happened! Don't I have a right to know why I was attacked? Or do you want me to go to the authorities and let your precious secret slip?"

"I'm telling you for the last time, Lea." Zexion shook his hair from his eye so he could stare into Lea's with both of his eyes. "You pry too far or go to the police with what you've seen, and all the chances we have of finding Ias are gone!"

Zexion knew that was a lie, it was already too late for Ias; he knew that. "I'm out of here." He tried to walk past Lea, but Lea grabbed his arm roughly, stopping him.

"Look," Lea said softly, "Zexion, Ïas is my best friend. I want to save him more then anything in the world. If you know a way I can do that, please, let me know. I want to bring him home."

"There's nothing you can do."Zexion whispered softly. "There are six of us working on finding him, that's all I can say. We will find him; I promise you."

Lea glared. "You better, or I'm going to the damn police." He let Zexion's arm go and rushed out of the courtyard.

Zexion sighed and opened a dark portal. He stepped through the swirling black and blue nothingness. The portal held for a moment afterwards and closed.

When Zexion arrived at the High School the next day, Myde, Lumaria, and Dolur were talking by the picnic tables in front of the school. Myde noticed him and waved him over. Zexion could sense that something was wrong from the distance between him and the others. He joined them.

"What's wrong?" He wondered.

"Lea went missing again." Myde informed.

"What?" Zexion felt his throat grow dry.

"He never came home last night." Lumaria said, putting his thumbs in his belt loops.

"I keep telling them he's just going to show up randomly like last time." Dolur told Zexion. "But they think it's different this time."

"He hadn't gone home after classes at all." Myde said. "Last time, his mother said he did." He looked to Zexion. "You think it's a little odd, don't you, Zexy?"

Lumaria giggled.

"A little, I guess." Zexion admitted.

"See!" Myde stuck his tongue out at Dolur.

"But there's no real need for us to worry." Zexion scratched the back of his head. "I can't think of a reason why he'd run off."

"That's what we said about Ïas, too." Lumaria muttered.

"But Ïas was mixed up in some bad stuff, remember?" Myde wondered. "Maybe when he didn't do whatever the other people wanted, they took Lea as a retaliation."

"But Ïas might be dead." Dolur said.

"They don't know that!" Myde answered. "They could think he's alive and just hiding out. Or maybe one of them recently got caught by the cops, and when they found out that Ïas was missing, they thought that he ratted them out. Or…"

"Myde, it's all just speculation." Zexion argued. "I'm sure there's nothing wrong. He probably just went out to search for Ïas again."

"Can't help but make you wonder who's gonna turn up missing next." Dolur said.

His words hung heavy in the air.


	7. First Mission

Dlbn: Me ehre again with chapter 7! It took not even a week to write it, huh? What the hell was I having a fit over? Anyway, I dio not own anything in here but the plot.

Review corner: Thank you to Light Within Darkness and Tyler Willis for their reviews. Hope you guys enjoy chapter 7!

Zexion and Myde sat together in chemistry like any other day. Xemnas trudged into class late and looked worn out. He had spent most of the night before explaining being a Nobody to Saïx, so it was no wonder he was tired.

"He looks…out of it." Myde whispered. "Maybe we won't have a quiz today."

Zexion chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Slim chance, there, man." Zexion said.

Myde flushed. "You know something Zexy? I just realized that I have a nickname for you, but you just call me 'Myde'."

"So? You don't like your name?"

"No, it's not that. Not at all. I love my name. But…I was just thinking that you should have a nickname for me."

"Like what?"

"My?" Myde offered.

"My? Like the possessive word?"

"Well, yea."

"Uh…try something else. That sounds a little weird."

"Mine?"

"That sounds worse. And it makes no sense."

Myde rolled his eyes and made a 'humph' noise. "Fine. You come up with something if you don't like my ideas."

"Boys?" Xemnas yawned. "Do I have to separate the two of you?"

Everyone was watching. In the back of the room, someone snickered. Vexen shook his head sadly and gave Zexion a look. Zexion gave the look right back as he answered.

"No, Xemnas-sensei." He responded, almost mechanically.

"Yeah, we're sorry." Myde told him. "We'll be quiet. I promise."

Xemnas nodded and began to lecture again. The class turned their attention back to him. Myde scribbled something on a sheet of paper and slid it to Zexion's desk with his pencil tip. Zexion made sure Xemnas wasn't paying attention before he opened the note.

"_What if you mix up the letters in my name?_" Myde had written. "_Come up with a nickname from that. It'll be our own secret_!"

'And then I'll add an 'X' to it and give you a Nobody name.' Zexion thought. Instead, he scribbled, "_Why don't you try that and then give me your ideas?_", and pushed it back to Myde.

"_Fine, I will._" Zexion watched Myde pause and tap the eraser of his pencil against his chin. Myde wrote on the paper again and handed it back. "_Here:_

_Demy…that's all I can come up with._"

'Demy, huh?' Zexion thought for a moment before he wrote back. "_I like it, I guess. If we can't come up with anything else, I'll stick with it._"

Myde grinned from ear to ear and looked ready to bounce in his seat. Knowing him, he probably _would_ have bounced if he wasn't in a class. Zexion rolled his eyes and tried to go back to the lecture, ignoring every time Myde slid the note back to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lea's missing, too?" Xemnas wondered, scratching the back of his neck. "I thought he was just absent sick or something."

"That's what I assumed, but Lumaria said his Lea's mother had been looking for him." Zexion informed.

Vexen twirled a piece of hair between his fingers, nervously watching the door every few seconds.

"More people are vanishing." Xaldin informed. "Who knows who's next after Lea."

"Don't say that." Xaldin tugged on Xaldin's night-black hair. "Talking like will make something happen."

Xaldin brushed Xigbar's hand away. "Someone's gonna say it, Xiggy." He informed. "So why not get it out of the way?"

"Guys, pay attention." Xemnas ordered. "This is serious. First Saïx shows up, which means that Ïas is gone, and now Lea has vanished. We're going to have an army if we don't do something."

"So?" Vexen wondered, picking at his nails. "Won't that be good for us? I mean, more people not only means less work, but it means we'll be closer to figuring out the mystery of the Heartless."

Xemnas seemed to think for a minute as Vexen's attention went back to the door. "I suppose you have a point, but…"

"Why are you being so fidgety?" Xaldin questioned.

"I'm not being fidgety." Vexen countered, looking back at Xaldin. "I'm just making sure that no one goes by and hears us is all."

"You're being fidgety." Lexaeus muttered, not meeting Vexen's gaze.

"How would you know?" Vexen sneered. "All you're doing is staring at the damn floor!"

"Better then staring at you."

Xaldin and Xigbar snickered. Zexion rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "For Kingdom Heart's sake. You guys all waste so much time on these pointless arguments, that we hardly get anything accomplished." He scolded.

"We get enough accomplished." Vexen retorted. "Saïx is almost completely caught up."

"All thanks to Xemnas." Zexion argued. "We haven't really done anything of considerable interest."

"Well…"

"For the love of Kingdom Hearts!" Xemnas spoke suddenly. "Be quiet!" The others looked to him. "That's better. Vexen, how's that new project coming along?"

Zexion leaned back against the desk behind him. This was just another way of Xemnas starting another boring meeting.

"Very well, actually." Vexen smiled widely. "I've almost got it completed. Replicas." He turned to the others. "Basically a recreation of a person. I can make adjustments to personality and aging if I need to, so as to account for time, but I've almost got a perfect replica of Ïas."

"I figure we can post one here at school to live out Ïas' life." Xemnas informed. "I've got a cover story all put together. Vexen here just needs to program it in."

"So, if I'm getting your terminology right, they're robots." Zexion said.

"Well, to an extent." Vexen scratched the back of his neck and looked up at the clock. "I have class in a few minutes. Can we go?"

"Yes, I suppose so." Xemnas waved them off.

Zexion was the only one who stayed behind. He hopped up onto the desk he was leaning on. "Are you sure that sending one of these Replicas to school is a good idea?" He wondered.

Xemnas looked to him. "What do you mean?"

"His parents are bound to figure out that it isn't really Ïas."

"It's a chance we have to take until we can stop people from vanishing." The older man argued. "But you have class now, don't you? Don't worry about this anymore. Go to class."

Zexion hopped off the desk. "I still thinking you're making a mistake." He admitted.

"Ienzo said the same thing to Xehanort." Xemnas told him as he was close to leaving.

Zexion paused for a moment, not answering, before he walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saïx walked into the gray room while Zexion was doing his homework later that night. He plopped down in a chair next to Zexion.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." Zexion didn't look up as he copied a definition from the book.

"Zexion, right?"

"Yeah." Zexion looked up briefly. "Saïx."

"Yeah." Saïx thought for a minute. "You're smart, right?"

"Well, yes, I am. Quite." Zexion responded. "Why?"

"Xemnas tried to explain all of this 'Nobody' business to me, but I don't really understand it."

"What don't you understand?" Zexion put his pen down, closed his book, and sat up.

"Well…everything."

"I'll start at the beginning." Zexion sighed. "A creature called a Heartless is born out of the darkness in people's hearts."

"I understand that part. But after that, its all blank."

"Alright." Zexion sighed. "When a Heartless devours a heart, the body and soul are left behind. The body becomes a Nobody, which is given life by a soul. If the soul and will from said person are strong enough, the Nobody lives on, like you or me. We are technically just heartless copies of our former selves. I look like Ienzo, the same way you look like Ïas."

"And what about those without the strong will? What happens to them?"

"They become a lesser Nobody." Zexion informed. "So far, we only know of one that we have come to call a 'Dusk'."

"Xemnas…never mentioned those…" Saïx said.

"I don't know if the others really know about them, I only see them in my dreams." Zexion admitted, clearing his throat. "Don't mention anything, though, alright?"

"Sure." Saïx nodded. "So we're these bodies and souls left behind, then?"

"In essence, yes." Zexion nodded.

"Okay. Go on."

"We have no hearts, and consequently no emotions. We can pretend to have emotions, but…"

"We really don't." Saïx interpreted.

"Correct." Zexion nodded. "Do you have any memories of being Ïas?"

"I know there was something between me and Xemnas, but that's it."

"Your memories should return."

"And if they don't?"

Zexion didn't blink. "They will." He went back to his work.

"Do you have any memories?" Saïx wondered after a moment.

Zexion stopped writing and didn't look up. "Of course I do." He muttered. "I'm a Nobody."

Xemnas walked into the room. "Is it just the two of you in here? Where are the others?" He wondered.

"Hello to you, too, Master." Saïx spoke jokingly.

Xemnas winked at him and Saïx flushed.

"He has a point." Zexion looked up at Xemnas' amber eyes. "That wasn't a proper greeting."

Xemnas ignored the comment. "I need you all in here at once. We have a matter concerning Heartless to attend to."

"What's wrong?" Zexion wondered.

"I'll explain when everyone gets in here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After ten minutes of Xemnas running down the halls and making announcements over a PA system the castle happened to have, everyone was sitting in the gray room. Vexen was reading over Zexion's notes for math class, since he hadn't really taken any in favor of daydreaming, and had no idea what they were doing. The other original members were chatting amongst themselves and Saïx was watching the door for Xemnas. At last, Xemnas walked in quickly.

"Good, you all got here." He said.

"We've been waiting for _you_." Xigbar told him, stretching.

"Yes, well…that may be, but…" Xemnas tugged at the collar of his jacket. "Anyway, I have done some scans with some equipment from the basement, and it appears as though we have a Heartless problem in the forest on the outskirts of town. I need you guys to go and check it out."

"Why don't _you _do it?" Xaldin wondered from Xigbar's side.

"I'm in charge." Xemnas said. "You guys are supposed to do things for me, not the other way around."

"That works for chores, Xemnas, but this isn't a chore. This is an order." Zexion told his leader.

"If you wish to look at it that way, then fine. I _order_ all of you to go and check it out."

Vexen stood. "Maybe later." He handed Zexion his math notes. "I've got some experiments waiting to be completed in the labs." He left out the door without another word.

"I have to study." Xaldin said. "Come on, Xigbar. You said you'd help me."

They both stood and left, whispering to each other. Lexaeus looked around and shrugged before leaving.

"I guess it's just you two, then, hm?" Xemnas looked to Zexion and Saïx. "Why don't you two go out and look into this?"

"Why both of us?" Zexion wondered.

"You made a good point earlier, Zexion." Xemnas smirked. "You guys haven't been helping me get Saïx up to speed at all. Consider this your offer of assistance." Xemnas waved his hand and a dark portal opened. "This will lead you right to the spot I want you to check. Bring your weapons." He walked off.

Zexion stood and sighed, Saïx standing soon after. "Let's go." Zexion said.

They walked through the portal together, not saying another word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal discharged Zexion and Saïx in the middle of the woods, right around the spot that Zexion and Vexen had fought of Heartless to protect Lea the day before.

"Well?" Saïx wondered. "What are we looking for?" He looked around. "It looks like this place was set on fire."

Zexion nodded. "I think it was." He moved his bangs out from his line of vision to inspect the damage.

The tall tress that had been lush green the day before were now barren, scorch marks trailing up and down their trunks. Flowers and other plants were burned to the ground, only scorches on the ground to show that something had once been there. The smoke from whatever had attacked the forest was just now starting to fade, rising up as fog into the night sky.

"What do you think happened?" Saïx wondered.

"Uh…a fire." Zexion responded, looking to Saïx as his bangs fell back into place in front of his eyes. "What else would leave scorch marks?"

"Well, yeah, I know a fire, but…something had to have started it." Saïx seemed to spot something by a rock and waked over to it. He knelt down.

"What is it?" Zexion wondered, waking over.

"A cigarette." Saïx responded, standing up and holding up the butt to his companion. "I think this was the cause of the fire. It's burnt on one end, see?"

Sure enough, it was lit as though someone had been smoking it recently. "I wonder whose it is." Zexion sighed. "I don't think it's a Heartless problem."

"But Xemnas said…"

"He could be wrong." Zexion looked around. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"You guys really have no respect for him, do you?" Saïx wondered. "He's in charge, but you treat him like he's not."

"He…gets on our nerves sometimes, is all." Zexion argued. "Don't think too much about it."

"Alright." Saïx flicked the cigarette to the ground. It hit the rock and bounced off before landing in a patch of charred grass.

"So we found the source of the fire and the location it started in." Zexion said. "Now all we need is the 'who' and proof that there's no heartless to be concerned about."

"Look out!" A voice called.

Zexion turned. A shadow heartless was coming at him and Saïx. Saïx made a noise and covered his head with his arms. "Little good those will do you." Zexion responded.

He put up his hand and his Lexicon appeared. The pages flung open and a ball of fire flew at the Heartless under the illusion of a heart. The little creature attacked the fire heart. Zexion watched the Heartless try to devour the fire ball.

"Doesn't it realize it's being burned?" Saïx wondered.

"It thinks it's attacking a heart." Zexion informed. "I control the attribute of 'illusion'. I can make things seem different then they are. This thing has seen the illusion of a human heart and is falling for the illusion. Where's your weapon?"

"My weapon?" Saïx clenched his fist and a long stick came into it. He clenched his fist again around it and spikes protruded out from the sides. They made a 'chink' noise as they appeared. "You mean this? I don't know how to use it."

"Whack the Heartless with it."

"You mean hit it?"

Zexion nodded.

Saïx nodded and lifted his weapon over his head with both hands. He sent it smashing onto the Heartless. The heartless vanished in a puff of smoke and a heart rose up to the sky from it. Saïx watched in awe.

"Wow." Was all the blue-haired male could say.

"Nothing of importance." Zexion responded, letting his Lexicon vanish. He turned towards the direction the voice had come from. "Who's there?"

A man with spiked bright-red hair walked out from behind one of the thicker tree trunks. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, but he didn't appear comfortable wearing them. He had one little black triangle under each of his vibrant green eyes.

"Who are you?" Saïx wondered.

The man seemed to think for a minute, but he shook his head and shrugged in response instead of saying anything.

"You don't know?" Saïx wondered.

"You didn't know when _you_ woke up." Zexion told him. "You must be a Nobody, like us."

"A what?" The man wondered. "A Nobody? That's terribly rude."

"It's a species, not an insult." Saïx informed.

The man raised one dark eyebrow. "Sure." He said. "Whatever you say."

"I'm Zexion, this is Saïx. We can help you." Zexion said.

"Help me with what?" The man seemed confused. "Look, I want nothing more then to find out who I am, go home, and crawl under a warm blanket. I don't know what you guys think you can do, but I'm not gonna stick around for one of those creatures to come after me."

"They won't if you come with us." Zexion said. "The castle we live in has never had a problem with the Heartless."

"Heartless?"

"That creature we killed." Saïx answered.

The man looked between the two of them. "Are you sure?"

"Quite." Zexion nodded once.

"Alright." The man said after a moment's pause. "I'll go with you. Just until I figure out who I am."

Zexion held out a hand and a dark portal formed. "Come." He ordered. "This is the way."

Saïx stepped into the darkness first. The man followed, and Zexion went in last. The portal closed as a black creature jumped at it. The creature bounced off, fell to the ground, and shook its head. It stood, antennae dancing, and ambled off into the distance.


	8. Confrontation

Dlbn: In honor of Marvex day 2009, I present Hell sif or Hiogh School chapter 8  
Nbld: Thanks again to Tyler Willis and Light Within Darkness for reviewing and keeping with the story this far. Here's a digital cookie for each of you!

Xemnas took one look at the man Zexion and Saïx had found before he spoke.

"He looks like Lea." The older man said.

Zexion looked him over. "I can't believe I didn't notice that." He muttered.

Xemnas chuckled.

"Who's Lea?" The man wondered. "Me?"

"I doubt that." Saïx said. "If you look like someone…"

"Don't go into details until we make sure he isn't Lea faking stupidity." Zexion jabbed Saïx in the side with his elbow.

"Stupidity?" The man snarled. "Listen, you…"

"Alright, that's enough." Xemnas scolded. "You have a name?"

"No name and no memories of how I got there." The man answered. "You can help me?"

"Yes, _we _can, if you want us to." Xemnas said.

"We?"

Xemnas gestured to Zexion and Saïx. "And the others."

"Others? How many are there? I thought it was just you three."

"There are four others." Zexion said. "They'll come around later."

Xemnas nodded. "Well, there's only one way to solve this dilemma of mistaken identity." He said. "Zexion, Saïx, round up the others and meet in the gray room."

________________________________________________________________________

The lights went off and the unknown man looked around the room nervously. He had his black hood down, so his fears were clearly seen dancing in his bright eyes. The candle on the table lit up and Xemnas smiled under the hood of his ceremonial cloak.

"Let the ceremony begin!" Xemnas ordered.

As they had with Saïx, four letters slowly fell from the sky and surrounded the man. They fell into place when Xemnas put his hand up. An 'X' fell into place.

"Axel." Xaldin said. "Simple enough to remember."

The lights came back on.

"So…that's it?" 'Axel' wondered. "Isn't there anything else I need to do?"

"Well, we'll have to go over the basics with you, but that is about it, yes." Xemnas said.

Zexion wrote Axel's name and a short description in his Lexicon.

"Lexaeus? Would you mind showing him to his room, again, please?" Xemnas wondered as Xaldin flicked the lights back on for him.

"Fine." Lexaeus stood. "You, Axel, let's go."

Axel watched Lexaeus go before following him out.

"Lea's Nobody." Vexen said.

Xemnas shook his head. "It would appear that way, yes." Xemnas said.

"He looks just like him; no denying that." Zexion answered.

Xemnas nodded. "You said you two found a cigarette in the woods?" He wondered.

Saïx and Zexion nodded.

"Too bad we don't have a way to do a DNA test. We could prove that Lea was there."

"We don't even have the cigarette." Saïx flushed sheepishly. "I threw it back to where we found it. I didn't think…"

"Its fine, it's fine." Xemnas waved his hand. "There isn't anything we could do with it anyway."

Saïx smiled sheepishly, as if he didn't believe Xemnas. Zexion yawned and stood. "If we're all done here, I'm going to go and get some sleep." He informed. "I have an English test in the morning." He walked out of the room, leaving Xemnas and Saïx alone.

________________________________________________________________________

Myde was waiting in the courtyard with his guitar when Zexion arrived. He smiled up at Zexion when he sensed him, but he otherwise didn't do anything other then play his guitar.

"Hey, Myde." Zexion greeted, sitting down on the bench of the table Myde was on.

"Hi." Myde greeted softly.

"Something wrong? You're being quiet."

"No, I was just thinking." Myde sighed and stopped playing his guitar. He set it down, leaning it on the picnic table. "Look, we're friends, right?"

"Well, yeah, sure." Zexion said. "Why?"

"Well, we never hang together outside of school."

"And?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to this club down on Maple Street. You uh…wanna go with me?"

"Go with you?" Zexion found himself flushing. Luckily, no one else was around to see it and embarrass him any further. "Like…together, just the two of us? Like a…date…?"

"Yeah, sure." Myde flushed. "A date-like thing that's not a date."

"Sure, I'm not busy. When?"

"How about Saturday night?"

"That works for me."

Myde flushed and started to say more, but the bell rang for the first class. He stood and grabbed his guitar. "To Chemistry?" He wondered.

"To chemistry." Zexion stood and followed Myde inside.

________________________________________________________________________

"So he asked you out?" Vexen wondered. "Just like that, random, out of the blue?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"And you said?"

"What the hell do you think I said?" Zexion arched an eyebrow. "I said yes."

Vexen snickered to himself. "Better not let the word get out." He ordered, taking a bite of the sandwich he had bought for lunch. "The guys won't let you live it down."

"Yeah, I know."

The cafeteria was as noisy as it was on any given day, but it seemed quiet at the table Vexen shared with Zexion. The others were in line for food, so they had some time to talk.

"How's the Replica project going?" Zexion wondered, not really caring.

"It's going great!" Vexen smiled. "I'm near completion of Replica I."

"I?"

"For the person it's supposed to be." Vexen answered.

"Oh, right." Zexion sighed. "I hope this doesn't mess up anything. We don't need to arouse anymore suspicions. What did Xemnas want to use as a back story?"

"Well, after a little prodding, he found out what Ïas' big secret is."

"Yeah, and?"

"He's part of an underground organization. We're not really sure what it's for, but it's something to consider. I'm gonna have him say that he left the meeting place and went the wrong way to get home."

"And he didn't go to the police?"

Sometimes Xemnas didn't think.

"We thought of that." Vexen responded. "We decided that he didn't want to have to deal with questioning as to why he was where he was, so he tried to find his way home on his own."

"What about Lea?"

"What about him?"

"He knows Ïas' secret." Zexion informed. "Remember? Ïas probably would've called him."

"Ïas probably would've called Lea for what?" Lumaria's voice asked.

They both turned.

Lumaria and Dulor were standing behind them.

"Uh…" Zexion didn't know how to answer that one.

"What do you guys know?" Lumaria wondered, taking a seat on Zexion's left. "You're hiding something aren't you?"

"No." Vexen shook his head. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, for one, you're talking about Ïas' cover story." Lea snapped, sitting down next to Vexen. "And unless you guys know what happened to him, you wouldn't know his back story."

"We were just speculating." Zexion argued. "We're not hiding anything."

Lumaria looked Zexion in the eyes. "I don't think he's lying." He said. "I can read people pretty well."

"Pervert." Arlene muttered as she and her friends passed by.

Lumaria rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Arlene." He told her.

She turned back to him. "Look, personally, I think Ïas just ran off to do something random and stupid and he got himself hurt."

"No way." Dulor snarled, loud enough for other people to turn and look. "He would've told Lea, at least, he was going somewhere if he was. He tells him everything."  
"Hmph." Arlene responded. "Whatever you say." She said. "I guess it was coming, anyway. With Lea as a best friend, who knows what kind of trouble a person like Ïas could get into."

Dulor stood up. "Are you saying this is his fault?!"

By now, everyone in the cafeteria had stopped what they were doing and turned to look. Xigbar ran over with the others.

"Dulor, please, don't cause a fight." Lumaria begged him from his seat.

"Yeah, come on, man." Xigbar told him. "Arlene and her attitude aren't worth it."

"No one asked you!" Arlene snapped at him.

"Arlene, be nice." Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Respect someone other than yourself for once."

"I don't have to listen to any of you."

Myde sat down next to Zexion. "What's going on?" He wondered.

"Arlene's being her usual bitchy self and Dulor won't stand for it." Zexion answered.

"Damn straight I won't." Dulor told them. "Lea had nothing to with it. Ïas was a fool who got himself into trouble."

"Well, at least we agree to that." Arlene said. "Don't any of you find it suspicious that Lea went missing, twice, shortly after Ïas did? He was involved."

"Why are you defending him, Dulor?" Lumaria wondered. "I thought you didn't like lea."

"I don't." Dulor responded. "But his family is friends with mine. I'll protect him if I need to."

"Well, it must be true, then. Losers stick together." Arlene snapped.

"_Listen_, you…"

Xemnas walked over. "What's going on?" He wondered. "All of you, calm _down_."

Arlene tossed her hair behind her shoulder and walked off with her friends.

"What was all that about?"

"Arlene says Lea had something to do with it." Dulor muttered.

The students in the cafeteria slowly went back to what they had been doing.

"I want to talk to both of you." Xemnas said. "Come on, let's go get Arlene."

Theyw alked off together.

"I think Dulor knows something, somehow." Lumaria said. "He wouldn't be so defensive of someone he doesn't like otherwise."

Vexen and Zexion exchanged a look. If Dulor _did_ know something, they had to figure out what. And fast.


	9. Date?

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Another week, another chapter. Thank you to Tyler Willis and Light Within Darkness for reviewing yet again.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The human versions of Numbers VIII-XII could technically be called mine though. Myde's family is definitely mine.

Warning: Yaoi at the end of the chapter

Zexion and Vexen stood outside as they waited for Dolur to walk out of the building. Xemnas had talked to the human, but he didn't tell him anything of use. Xemnas hoped that talking to fellow students might loosen him up. The door swung open and Dolur walked out. He spotted them as he went down the steps.

"What are you two waiting for?" He wondered.

"You." Zexion wondered.

"Me?" Dolur wondered. "Look, if Xemnas-sensei sent you guys to talk to me about what happened today, I'm not telling you anything more then I told him."

"That's not it." Vexen shook his head.

"Well?" Dolur sighed. "Then what is it?"

"Do you know anything about Lea going missing?"

Dolur's eyebrows pinched together. "If I knew anything, I would've called the cops. I wouldn't stand here and tell you two, of all people." He tired to inch around them, but the two Nobodies stood stone still.

"We're not trying to say you had anything to do with it." Zexion said. "We just want to know if you saw anything."

"No." Dolur snapped. "I haven't seen, heard, smelled, tasted, or touched anything having to do with Lea going missing. Now, if you guys have nothing else to talk to me about, I have to get home. Xemnas-sensei called my mother and she told him to tell me to get home as soon as possible. Excuse me."

Vexen and Zexion moved to the sides and let Dolur pass through.

"If you do find anything out and are too afraid to go to the cops, come to us." Vexen called after him.

Dolur flipped them off over his shoulder and kept on walking. Vexen and Zexion watched him go.

"I don't think he knows anything." Zexion said.

"He was angry and defensive, yes, but it doesn't mean he doesn't know anything." Vexen shook his head. "He could be lying and the anger is just a cover."

"I still don't think he knows anything. I didn't sense that he was lying."

Vexen sighed. "You know, your instincts aren't always right." He scolded, walking off.

"Hey!" Zexion called after him and ran to catch up.

When Saturday came around, Zexion couldn't believe how nervous he was to be going out to a club with Myde…on a date. Myde had said that it was like a date, but it wasn't a date, but Zexion knew it was. Somehow, he had known that Myde had liked him for a while now, but he had refused to believe that his friend could love him. Love…Nobodies had no emotions. Did that mean they didn't feel love, as well? If not…Zexion didn't want to hurt Myde by not returning any feelings, but it wasn't really his fault if he couldn't. It was what he was. He couldn't help it.

Zexion broke from his thoughts to look down at the watch he had slid on his wrist. Myde had told him to come over to his place at 8, and it was about 7:30. Zexion took one last look in the mirror to see if he looked alright, before he opened a dark portal.

* * *

Zexion rang the doorbell on Myde's home. He heard someone squeal from inside and the door opened a few seconds later. A teenage girl was behind it. She looked to be a little younger then Myde, but not by much. Zexion wondered why he hadn't seen her around school before.

"Uh…hi." He greeted. "Is uh…Myde here?"

She blinked at him. "_You're_ Zexion?" She wondered, looking him up and down. "Myde was right. You _are_ cute."

"Uh…thank you?"

"Amelle!" Myde groaned from inside. "Mom! She's doing it again!"

"Amelle, leave them alone, please!" A woman's voice called from a back room.

"I'm not doing anything!" She shouted back.

"Hey, Zexion." Myde appeared from the living room off to the side. "Come on in." He pulled Amelle out of the way.

"Thanks." Zexion smiled softly and walked in.

Myde shut the door behind him. "Welcome to Chez Stevenson." He said.

A woman in her twenties walked out of the kitchen. Myde looked like a miniature, male version of her.

"Hi." She greeted. "You're Zexion, right? I'm Myde's mother." She held out a hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Zexion shook her hand.

Myde flushed and pushed his hair back behind his ears. It wasn't long enough to make him look like a girl, but it wasn't too short either. He wore a black wristband around each of his thin wrists. His jeans looked a little loose on him, but his shirt clung to his body.

A man came out from another room. He must've been Myde's father.

"Zexion, right?" he wondered. "I'm Myde's father."

Zexion held out a hand. "Nice to meet you." He greeted.

"You too." Myde's father said, shaking Zexion's hand. "And I see you've met my other daughter."

"Dad, please!" Myde flushed. "Not in front of company!"

"Oh, you know I'm only teasing you, son." Myde's father laughed, ruffling his son's sandy-blonde hair. "I don't mean half the things I say."

Myde shoved his father's hand away and fixed his hair. "Yeah, but can you joke around _after_ the guy I'm trying to impress leaves?"

Zexion flushed. "Trying to impress?" He repeated softly.

"Well…you know…" Myde stuttered, flushing. "I mean…I'm not exactly like you or the others, and I doubt I'm your type. I mean, I'm a guy for God's sake."

His mother rolled her eyes. "Being different is a good thing, Myde."

"If we weren't all different, we'd be boring." Zexion agreed.

She smiled. "Right."

"I think Myde's too different for his own good." Amelle stuck her tongue out and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, put your tongue back before I rip it off, will ya?"

"Oh please." She laughed. "You're more of a girl then I am. You couldn't do anything to me."

"Amelle, please." Their mother scolded. "Don't embarrass him anymore then your father already has."

Myde snickered.

"Hey!" His father protested.

Zexion chuckled. "Hey, Amelle, how come I never see you around school?" He wondered.

"I'm in middle school." Amelle said. "I thought you said he was smart." She said to Myde.

"He is." Myde said.

"You look like a teenager to me." Zexion explained with a deep flush.

"I…guess that's a compliment." She smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. She winked at Zexion and skipped out of the room.

Myde cleared his throat. "Well, now that you've met where I get my weirdness from, let's go." Myde said, grabbing a coat and a wallet form the coffee table.

"Alright." Zexion agreed. "It was nice to meet everyone." He opened the door and let Myde go out first, before shutting it behind them.

* * *

Zexion and Myde stood in line outside of a club with a sign declaring that it was 'Club Stardust'. There weren't many people there, so they probably didn't have to wait long.

"Look, Zexion, I'm uh…" Myde gulped. "I'm sorry about my family. I don't think they've gotten used to me liking guys yet."

"Don't worry about it." Zexion told his friend. "I'm sure my family isn't any better."

Myde smiled. "Well, I guess I can judge that _after_ you introduce me to them…if you plan on it."

"Of course I plan on it." He didn't. "But my dad works nights and my mom goes to bed early so she can get up early, so…"

"It's alright, I understand. I was just teasing you, anyway." Myde shoved Zexion lightly to the side. "Lighten up."

"Great." Arlene's voice sneered. "You two are here to ruin the fun."

Zexion and Myde turned. She stood behind them, ready to party, with her friends. Myde sighed. "Nice to see you too, Arlene." He said.

"Didn't your parents get a call from Xemnas-sensei about lunch Thursday?" Zexion wondered.

"Yeah, so?" Arlene questioned.

"So you didn't get in trouble?"

"Of course I did." Arlene scoffed. "But I snuck out. No way I'm going to let Dolur ruin my social life."

Myde shook his head. "Only _you_ would do that."

"I'm sure you would, too." Arlene said. "Come on, girls, let's go. Our reservation should still hold."

She and her friends walked to the front of the line, ignoring the protests from everyone else.

"Ugh, I can't stand her!" Myde complained, stomping his foot on the ground.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Zexion agreed. "I don't know what her problem is."

"Everyone else."

They both laughed as the line moved foreword.

"You know, Zexy, I never got to say…" Myde trailed.

"What?"

"You uh…you look good." Myde said. "Cute."

Zexion flushed. "Uh…thank you…you, too…I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Cute isn't exactly a word I use freely."

"You just used it."

"Shut up, Demy."

"Hey, you remembered!" Myde wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck. "That's so sweet."

"We agreed on it, didn't we?" Zexion responded, wrapping an arm around Myde's waist.

Myde looked up at Zexion, tilting his head back slightly. Zexion looked down at him. "What?" He wondered.

"I…uh…want a…uh…kiss…"

Zexion flushed. "Oh…that…well, then…I…uh…"

Myde put a hand on the back of Zexion's neck. "If you won't make a move, I will." He pulled Zexion's head to him and pressed his lips to the dark haired boy's.

A jolt slid through Zexion's body when their lips connected. Myde began to get into the kiss as Zexion wrapped his other arm around Myde's waist and his fingers dug into his hip.

Myde pulled off. "Was…that alright with you?"

"Yeah…it was great."

Myde smiled and Zexion fused their lips together again.


	10. Last Dance

Dlbn: Hey again everyone! It's time for a new chapter.

Warning: A bit of OOC on Zexion's part.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and technically the Organization's others.

Nbld: Review corner time! Thank you to Tyler Willis, Light within Darkness, and Mocochang for reviewing the last chapter! Digital cookies for all!

* * *

The music inside the club assaulted Zexion's hearing at first, but now it was nothing more than background music that he heard only a few times. Myde was taking up most of his senses. He had joked and flirted with Zexion for the past hour, and when people asked him to dance, he said he was 'spoken for' and winked at Zexion. After what seemed like an eternity, Myde had pulled Zexion to the dance floor.

"Come on, Zexy, dance!" Myde ordered over the music. "That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah." Zexion wrenched his wrist from Myde's grip and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not much into dancing."

"Then why'd you agree to come?" Myde pouted. "Please? One dance?" He looked around. "We look like idiots just standing here."

Laser lights cut through the crowd, momentarily turning Myde's light skin pink, and then blue.

"We don't look like idiots." Zexion argued.

"Yeah you do." A nearby clubber commented.

Zexion scowled and rolled his eyes. "I can't dance, anyway, Myde."

"Oh yes you can, come on!" Myde pulled Zexion to him and turned. He moved his hips and put his arms around Zexion's neck. "Come on, move something. Tap your foot, anything!"

Zexion rolled his eyes and lightly held onto Myde's hips. He felt Myde shiver underneath his touch, but the other boy didn't stop dancing. Zexion ignored the music and just paid attention to the feel of Myde moving under his fingertips and the sight of Myde acting so…different. Zexion had never pictured the sandy-blonde boy as a dancer, just a singer and a guitarist. Well, people were complicated, he guessed. They all had to have their own little secrets. Zexion and the other Nobodies did. When Zexion came back to the world around him, the song had changed and Myde had left his touch.

"I'm thirsty." Myde told Zexion. "Let's take a break."

"Uh…sure…" Zexion followed Myde through the horde of dancers to the bar counter. The bartender smiled at them.

"What do you want, kids?" He wondered.

"Pepsi." Myde said.

"Uh…anything that isn't a funny color."

The bartender raised an eyebrow. "Two Pepsi then." He put a cup underneath the Pepsi button on the drink dispenser behind him. When he pressed the button, the dark soda fell into the cup. He repeated the process and gave the boys their drinks.

They thanked him and sat down on stools as the bartender left them to go and tend to the other patrons.

"You like the club?" Myde asked, looking at Zexion over the top of his cup as he took a drink.

"It's not bad." Zexion responded with a shrug. He took a sip of his drink. "You?"

"I love it." Myde said. "I might make this my regular hang out. My old place got closed down. They weren't making enough money to stay open."

"I'm sorry."

Myde shrugged. "I couldn't have brought you there anyway."

"Why not?"

"It was a karaoke place. You'd hate it."

Zexion couldn't argue with that, so he didn't say anything.

"So…where do you hang out outside of school? Home?"

"Yeah. I'm always in the lab with Vexen when he does his experiments. I mean, come on. Someone has to be there when he blows up the computer systems and needs someone to help him put out the flames."

"What?" Myde looked confused.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, don't worry about it." Zexion muttered. "I just hang at home and read mostly."

"You mean study."

"No, read."

Myde blinked.

"Reading books."

Myde stared.

"For the fun of it?"

"People still do that?" Myde wondered with a tilt of his head.

"Yes, Myde, people still do that." Zexion laughed and rolled his eyes.

"That's surprising." Myde shrugged. "Why sit at home and read when there's so much cool stuff to do outside? I should try and get you out of your house more."

Zexion chuckled nervously. "Uh yeah…sure…"

Myde smiled. "I know a lot of cool places. I'm sure you'd find a few halfway decent."

"If they have anything to do with being in front of a large group of people, then no; I wouldn't."

Myde rolled his eyes. "Live a little Zexy, would you?"

"I live enough." Zexion argued.

"Not by normal people's standards."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "What's normal anyway?"

Whatever normal was, it certainly wasn't him or the other Nobodies. _____________________________________________________________________________________

Zexion and Myde left the club late that night, after Myde had discovered that it was almost his curfew. They walked down the road together, hand in hand. Myde shivered in the crisp air and walked closer to Zexion. Zexion raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Cold?" He wondered.

"A bit." Myde responded. "But it isn't far to my house. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

Myde nodded. "I'm sure."

Zexion started to speak again, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement. He turned to look back, but there was nothing there.

"What is it?" Myde whispered, looking back as well. "Are we being followed?"

"No." Zexion shook his head. "I thought I saw something, but there's nothing there."

"You sure?" Myde didn't look at Zexion, his eyes looking back and forth.

"Positive." Zexion said. He thought he spotted something in front of them and looked, Myde following suit.

"Maybe we should go back to the club. My parents would pick us up." Myde offered, already pulling Zexion back towards the club.

"I don't think they can help." That was when Zexion saw it.

A black creature with yellow eyes like the moon was moving about underneath a tree, hardly visible if not for the eyes. It didn't seem like Myde spotted the Shadow, which was a good thing, but Zexion knew he and Myde had to get out of there _fast_. Myde suddenly stopped walking and clenched tighter to Zexion's arm.

"Zexy…do you see that…?" He wondered, nodding at the Heartless.

"Shit." Zexion muttered. "Yeah, I see it." He pulled Myde back in the direction they had been going earlier. "Let's walk this way. Come on."

Myde let Zexion lead him off down the road. Zexion kept his eye out for more Shadows, or any other known form of Heartless, but he didn't see anything. If he wasn't so worried for Myde's safety, he probably would've been able to put more of his attention into searching. But after his dreams had started, about the deaths of Ienzo and the others, he was more worried about seeing someone else going through the pain of losing their heart. Myde picked up the pace and walked a little faster.

"I think one's following us." He whispered.

Zexion looked back over his shoulder.

"Yeah." He agreed. He tugged on Myde's arm. "This way."

They ducked into an alleyway and proceeded to walk down the twists and turns of the back-alley paths. Myde kept looking back over his shoulder until they reached the park. The two of them walked in the clearing towards the swing-set, which was moving despite the fact that there was no one on it and that the wind wasn't blowing.

"Swings don't do that on their own." Myde said, his voice shaky.

"No…no they don't." Zexion spotted several pairs of bright yellow eyes. "Damn it." He muttered.

He pulled Myde close and they kept walking down towards the park's main entrance. Zexion tried to think of a way out of the situation, but the only plan he could come up with was to use a dark portal. He loved Myde, but the boy had a big mouth. He would probably say something to people who didn't need to know and Xemnas would have a fit. He kept thinking, putting less thought into walking and more into his internal survival mode. He had to come to a conclusion quickly, or the Heartless might descend.

"Myde, you have to listen to me, okay? I'm gonna get us out of here."

Myde nodded. "You don't have to tell me to listen to you." He looked into Zexion's bright eyes. "I'd do anything you asked me to."

"Ditto on the mushy junk." Zexion threw a quick glance over his shoulder at the Heartless that were now following the two. "Alright, we have to get to a secluded area so I can get rid of these things, okay? I don't need anyone else seeing."

Myde nodded. "Whatever gets these creatures away. Oh, God, I think they're following us."

Zexion turned Myde's head away from the Heartless by the chin with the tips of his fingers. "Don't look back. You'll only become more afraid if you do."

Myde nodded and kissed Zexion. "Get us out of here."

"Alright. When I say go, we run. Don't ask any questions, just stick with me, okay?"

Myde squeezed Zexion's hand to reassure himself. "Okay."

"Alright." Zexion looked at the Heartless, which were now closing in. "Ready. Set…Go!"

He and Myde broke into a full-on sprint and ran through the park. At the entrance, Zexion turned to see that the Heartless were really giving chase, running and sometimes tripping over one another. There had to be about a hundred of the small things behind them. He pulled Myde's hand. "This way."

* * *

Zexion and Myde broke into the clearing that was once the woods, where he and Saïx had found the nameless Axel.

"What are we doing here?" Myde wondered, trying to catch his breath as they slowed down.

"This is where we make our escape." Zexion said.

"You don't want us to split, do you?" Myde wondered, squeezing Zexion's hand tighter, if possible. "Cause that only works out right if you're in an old Scooby-Doo cartoon."

Zexion ignored Myde's attempt at making light of a bad situation. "Listen." He spoke quietly. "What I am about to do now is what's going to save us, okay? But you can't tell _anyone _what happened tonight. And you most definitely can't say anything about how I got us away, okay? This has to stay a secret."

Myde's eyes sparkled with a hint of confusion. "Zexy…what's going on?"

"Don't worry. I'll explain later." Zexion spoke quickly. "Do you understand me? No one can know anything. As far as anyone is concerned, we went to the club together, left together, and I brought you home. Okay?"

"Okay, I won't say anything. Nothing. Now get us out of here."

Zexion nodded as he spotted Heartless coming closer. He pulled Myde tight to him and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. He extended his other arm and splayed out his fingers. A dark portal opened before them. Myde stared, stunned into being motionless.

"Come. It'll only stay open for a little while." Zexion said.

He pulled Myde with him and they ran into the portal. The portal began to close, but not close enough. The Heartless were gaining. Zexion hid Myde's eyes from the Heartless so he wouldn't see what was coming. It was if a thousand natural shadows had gained life and decided to go after the two boys.

"Zexion…" Myde muttered into Zexion's chest. "What's going on? Are we safe?"

"Don't look until I tell you to." Zexion ordered. "Come on, _close_." He spoke to himself.

The portal finally closed as the Heartless pounced. Zexion was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but then he noticed the two sets of yellow eyes sliding down where the portal had once been. "No." He gasped.

Myde pulled from him and looked. He squeaked in fear and pulled back, taking Zexion with him. "Zexy…they got in. they followed us."

"Follow me." Zexion walked further and further into the portal, summoning up all his energy to open the portal again into either Myde's front lawn or the castle he now called home.

"Zexy…we're not going to make it…are we." Myde's question was more of a statement, as though he were predicting the end.

"We're going to be fine." Zexion said. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed his friend quickly. "Stay here. I'm going to go a little further in."

Myde nodded and kissed Zexion deeply. "Hurry." He whispered, once they separated for air.

Zexion nodded and left Myde where he was standing to walk a few inches further and try to open the portal. He extended his arm and splayed his fingers again, and the portal reopened on the other end. It wasn't too far away. He went back to Myde and pulled him by the wrist. "Come on. We're almost out of here."

Suddenly, Myde screamed. Zexion turned to see that a Heartless had attached itself to him and was searching for his heart. Zexion quickly knocked the thing off, but the other one sprang on him and made him let go of Myde's wrist in shock. Myde tried to grasp Zexion's wrist, but Zexion was pulled to the ground. He fought the Heartless off and stood to help Myde with the remaining one, but he didn't see it. It was just Myde standing there, eyes wide and expression blank otherwise.

"Myde?" Zexion wondered. "Are you alright?"

Myde's knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground.

"Myde!" Zexion got back to him and stopped him before his head hit. He titled Myde's head up and looked into his eyes. They were slate gray and lifeless. "Myde?" Zexion wondered softly. "Myde? Are you okay?" That was when he looked up and noticed that Myde's shirt was torn on his back. The second Heartless stood behind him, dancing it's chaotic dance, clutching Myde's heart. "No!" Zexion cried out and called forth his Lexicon. He used a spell to obliterate the Heartless before he tried to grab Myde's falling heart. Maybe if he could catch it and get home quick enough, Vexen and the others could help Zexion find a way to save him. But the heart vanished before Zexion's fingertips even reached it.

"No!" He cried out, feeling his cheeks become wet. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Myde!" He hugged Myde to him. "No…"

A few moments passed of Myde not responding to any of Zexion's attempts to get him to awaken, not even to a kiss. Zexion put one arm under Myde's legs and the other around his back and stood. He carried Myde's lifeless form to the portal and stepped through.

* * *

Zexion collapsed to his knees when the portal closed, still holding Myde tight to him. "Myde come on, please. You've got to wake up. You've got to." He begged softly. A sob escaped his throat and the door to the basement-lab opened. Vexen walked up the stairs. "Zexion? Is that you?" He wondered. "What's…" His jaw fell as he noticed who it was that Zexion had in his arms. He knelt down to the younger Nobody's level and tried to find a pulse on Myde's wrist. "Zexion? What happened?"

"Heartless…attacked…" Zexion couldn't get the words out. "Vexen…is there something we can do? He isn't responding. Does that mean he's not a Nobody? That he just di…"

Zexion couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"I don't know." Vexen took Myde from Zexion's arms. "Come on. Let's go to the medical ward and see if there's something I can do."

"Oh my God, is that Myde?" Xaldin wondered

He and Xigbar were walking down the hall towards Zexion and Vexen, each of them holding an open, and probably half empty, can of beer.

"They got to him, too?" Xigbar wondered. "Oh, man." Sadness danced around in his eye, even though Zexion knew for a fact that Xigbar didn't really feel the emotion.

Zexion nodded, wiping his cheeks off with the sleeves of his shirt.

"I'll go and get the others." Xaldin offered. "Xigbar, go with them."

Xigbar nodded and walked with Vexen and Zexion. "You _can _help him. Can't you, Vexen?" He wondered.

Zexion looked up at the blonde.

"I don't know." Vexen said at last, avoiding Zexion's gaze. "I'm going to do what I can."

* * *

The others joined Vexen, Zexion, and Xigbar in the medical ward. Vexen had hooked Myde up to a machine that normally measured sound-waves and tried to find any signs of life, but so far nothing. Zexion sat on a chair in the corner, head in his hands, unable to look at the others. Xemnas walked over to him.

"What happened, Zexion?" Xemnas wondered.

"We were leaving the club and I saw Heartless. So went to the park for a short-cut and they were chasing us." Zexion said, not looking up at his leader. "And I brought Myde to the woods where we found Axel and opened a portal and escaped in and…I thought they were outside the portal, I did, but two of them had gotten in. I tried to stop them before they go to Myde but…now…" Zexion looked up and saw Myde's arm lying off the side of the table, palm open. He didn't say anything else.

Xemnas nodded. "We're gonna try to help him."

A groan came from the table. Zexion's head shot up.

"Well, I'll be damned." Axel commented. "Zexion, your little boyfriend is awake."

Zexion sprang from his chair and rushed over. "Myde?" He wondered.

Bright eyes slowly slid open. "Where…where am I?"


	11. Introducing

Dlbn: Hey again! I'm here with chapter 2! Sorry for the cliffhanger, everyone, but I just couldn't resist.

Nbld: Review corner!  
thank you to Light Within Darkness, Tyler Willis, Mocochang, blahgirl13, Lolmaster27, and Unratedcrimsonblood for reviewing. Digital cookies for all! (Again!)

"Myde?" Zexion wondered, making Myde look at him. "Do you know who I am?"

Myde started to say something, but he shut his mouth and shook his head instead. "Myde?" He wondered. "Is that my name?"

Zexion couldn't say anything.

"It was once." Xemnas said. "When you had your heart."

Myde sat up. "Had my heart?" He wondered.

Vexen forced him to lie down on the table again. "Don't sit up yet." He ordered. "I need to do a few tests so I can be sure that you don't collapse."

Myde nodded. "What do you mean 'when you had your heart'?" Myde looked at Xemnas.

"Well…" Xemnas started to speak.

"Let me tell him." Zexion ordered softly. "Myde…"

Myde looked at him.

"You were attacked by a creature called a Heartless." Zexion informed. "It ripped your heart out of your chest."

Myde didn't speak for a moment. "So…I get the feeling I'm not too bright but…I'm dead. Aren't I?"

No one spoke for a minute.

"Technically no, from what I've gathered." Axel looked up from his crossed arms. "We are technically alive, I suppose. We just have no hearts, no emotion."

Saïx looked at him. "How are you able to understand this so easily?" He wondered. "I've been a Nobody longer and _I _don't understand a lot."

Axel shrugged his shoulders. "Don't ask me."

"Are we Heartless now?" Myde looked to Zexion for an answer.

Zexion shook his head. "We're Nobodies." He answered. "…I'm Zexion."

"I can kinda assume you know who I am." Myde smiled softly and looked towards Xemnas. "So am I gonna go by Myde, still?"

Xemnas shook his head, not meeting Zexion's gaze. "No. You can't. You're not Myde anymore."

Zexion glared at Xemnas. Myde was still Myde, no matter what anyone called him.

"So…what _is_ my name, then?"

"We'll…figure that out once we're sure you're stable." Xemnas caught Zexion's piercing glare. "Zexion, can I talk to you outside for a minute."

Myde looked at Zexion as if he didn't want him to leave him.

"I'll be right outside." Zexion told him. "These guys will keep you company. Won't you?" He looked to the others.

Xigbar looked at the clock on the wall. "I have something to do." He said. "Xaldin, come on."

Xaldin shrugged and they left together.

"Axel? Saïx?"

"I'm leaving." Axel waved his hand. "I want to practice with that weapon of mine."

He walked towards the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Saïx called after him. "I'm still having a hard time summoning mine!" He ran out the door after Axel.

"Lexaeus? Vexen?"

Lexaeus grunted, but he didn't leave.

"I have some tests to run." Vexen said.

Xemnas grasped Zexion's wrist and pulled him out of the room.

* * *

"You care to explain what the hell happened tonight?" Xemnas growled at Zexion.

The short male didn't back down from his leader. "I already told you." Zexion said. "We were attacked on the way home. I used a portal, but two of the damned things came in after us."

"You're going to be a prime suspect in his disappearance." Xemnas told him. "You know that."

"So? Have Myde call home and tell his parents he's staying at my place for the night. Vexen can create a replica for when he goes home." Zexion said. "Myde may not remember much, but…"

"Would you stop calling him Myde?" Xemnas rolled his eyes. "That isn't his name anymore, and you know it."

"Well, until we get him a new name, I'm calling him Myde." Zexion said. "He still looks and sounds like Myde. He's still Myde to me."

Xemnas didn't speak for a moment. "You're showing emotions." He informed. "We don't have emotions."

"I'm not showing any emotion besides anger." Zexion said. "At myself for not being able to save him." He turned from Xemnas. "I made sure I was out of sight before I opened the portal. If I hadn't waited…if I hadn't worried about people seeing…would he still be here? Would he still be the Myde I lo…?"

"The Myde you lo?" Xemnas wondered.

"The Myde I…uh…Myde I…"

"_Love_?" Xemnas offered.

"I don't feel emotions." Zexion told him. "Not even love. It's a metaphorical thing, I suppose." He looked at Xemnas over his shoulder. "Still…"

"You blame yourself." Xemnas said. "I understand, sort of."

Zexion turned. "Do you really?" He wondered. "I don't think so. Now, if you'll excuse me, my Demy is waiting for me to go back in to him."

* * *

Myde looked at Zexion as he entered the medical ward and waved with his fingers. Zexion smiled softly. Vexen wasn't in sight.

"Where did Vexen go?" Zexion wondered.

"Who?" Myde questioned.

"The guy doing the tests."

"Oh. The creepy guy who gives off hints that he's a pedophile?" Myde wondered.

"Uh…I guess so, if you want to put it that way."

Myde shrugged. "He opened some dark thing and went inside. I don't know where he went."

"A portal." Zexion nodded and pulled a chair over to the table examination Myde was lying on. "How do you feel?"

"How do I feel?" Myde wondered. "I feel…funny. Like I don't know anything."

Zexion nodded. "It's always a little hazy when you first wake up after losing your heart." He informed. "You'll start remembering things soon. I have confidence in you." He ran his fingers through Myde's hair and Myde grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What are you doing?" He wondered.

Zexion stood. "This." He kissed Myde's pale lips.

Myde didn't do anything for a moment, but he then pulled Zexion closer by the collar. Zexion pulled back after a few moments.

"Zexy…" Myde said, breathless.

"What…what did you just call me?"

"Huh?" Myde flushed. "Oh…I uh…I don't know why I called you that. I'm sorry. I just…when you kissed me…I…the name 'Zexy' came into my mind. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." Zexion argued. "You always call me Zexy."

"I do?"

Zexion nodded. "And when Vexen calls me it, I yell at him. You thought that was funny."

Myde didn't say anything for a few moments, as if he were thinking. "Why do I feel like you're someone important to me?"

"Because we're friends…" Zexion said. "…More than friends."

Myde looked into Zexion's eyes, as though he were trying to find the truth in his words. Before he could say anything, however, a dark portal opened and Vexen walked in.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He wondered, looking up and away.

"No." Zexion growled, a bit disappointed that they had been interrupted.

Vexen walked over. "Are you feeling any better?" He wondered.

"Can I sit up?"

Vexen thought for a moment or so. "Fine." He agreed. "Whatever makes you happy." He smiled and walked to a computer. He typed something on the keyboard.

Myde, with Zexion's help, sat up again. "I can sit on my own, but thank you." Myde told him.

"You can't be too cautious." Zexion informed. "It's fine. Anything."

Myde flushed. "Alright, then." He smiled softly, causing Zexion to start smiling. "Why do you hide behind your hair?" He brushed Zexion's bangs away with one hand. "There. Now I can see your eyes." He chuckled.

"You are so Myde." Vexen snorted, not looking back at the boys.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "We already knew that." He said.

The phone on the wall rang and Vexen answered. "Medical lab. Vexen."

"So…are you two friends?"

Zexion shrugged. "Sort of, I guess. We get along with each other more than anyone else around here."

"And the others? Are they friends, too?"

"Well, Xigbar and Xaldin might be more, but I don't know about the others." Zexion cleared his throat. "Axel and Saïx seem to be getting along. They're the newest of the bunch."

"Alright, we'll be there." Vexen hung up the phone. "Xemnas wants everyone in the gray room."

"What for?" Zexion looked over Myde's legs at Vexen.

"He wants to start the naming ceremony." Vexen turned. "Apparently he has a problem with you calling him 'Myde'."

"I know he does." Zexion rolled his eyes. "Come on, Myde."

Myde hopped off the table and held onto Zexion's arm.

"Can you walk?" Zexion wondered.

Myde nodded and shuffled away from Zexion a bit. Zexion let him go. "I'm fine." Myde turned back to Zexion.

"Go and get him a robe." Vexen ordered. "Type in his size on computer 4 in the lab. You'll get one that fits."

Zexion nodded.

"Robe?"

"I'll show you." Zexion said. "Come on."

* * *

Zexion typed in measurements he thought would be about Myde's size into computer 4. Myde sat in one of the computer chairs, swiveling back and forth and watching Zexion. "Are you sure this is going to fit?" Myde wondered.

"I'm making an educated guess just by looking at you." Zexion said. "I think it'll be fine."

Myde nodded. "You're smart, aren't you, Zexy?" He wondered. "I mean, you can't be any older then 17 but yet you do this kind of stuff. And you're so sure of yourself."

Zexion shrugged. "I'm pretty smart, I guess."

Myde smiled. "You're so modest." He snickered. "It's cute."

Zexion rolled his eyes. The large beam in the middle of the room lit up brightly and a black object cascaded down from it. A few more black objects followed in its wake. Once the beam stopped glowing, Zexion reached for the objects. They included a black organization cloak, blank pants, a black shirt, black boots, and black gloves. Zexion handed them to Myde.

"Just change in here. I'll wait outside."

"No." Myde objected before he could leave. "Stay here." He pleaded. "Just…don't look…?"

Zexion cocked a small smile, but it didn't stay very long. "If that's what you want." He turned away.

A few moments of silence passed before Myde spoke again. "Okay." He said. "I'm dressed now."

Zexion turned, a bit stunned. Myde looked…good. Just as good as he did in the club, considering what he had gone through only minutes ago.

"What do you think?" Myde wondered sheepishly, spreading his arms to the side.

Zexion flushed. "You look good." He walked closer. "Very good." He kissed Myde.

Myde wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck and Zexion pulled him close. The door at the top of the stairs opened and footsteps came down the stairs. Even so, Myde and Zexion didn't part.

"Hey, you two, stop swapping saliva." Axel's agitated voice ordered.

They pulled apart and turned to look. "I'm sorry." Zexion said with mock apology. "Are we keeping you?"

"Hey, I've got things to do, other then this meeting." Axel said. "Let's go so I can enjoy what's left of my night." He walked up the stairs.

Zexion slowly trudged after him. Myde laughed and shoved him along. "Come on." Myde ordered.

* * *

The gray room was full by the time Zexion and Myde arrived. Xemnas stood in his ceremonial white and black robe once again. He turned to the door and smiled when he heard it open.

"Welcome, boys." Xemnas greeted.

"Nice robe." Commented Myde.

Saïx and Axel both began to snicker.

Xemnas flushed, angered. "Zexion, have a seat. You. Stand with me."

Zexion gave Myde a pat on the back for reassurance and went to the one single chair that was left.

"You know, _he _calls my Myde. Why do you call me 'you'?" Myde wondered.

Xemnas glared. "Lights!"

Xaldin used a lance to shut the lights off again. The candle on the table lit up. Myde looked around the room until his eyes rested on where Zexion had chosen to sit. The translucent letters 'M', 'Y', 'D', and 'E' slowly fell in order from the sky and surrounded Myde. The letter 'X' dropped down soon after. The letters continued onwards in a circle around Myde, but he didn't pay attention to them. He just kept looking at Zexion, as if for reassurance. Zexion smiled at him and tired to let a mask of joy cross his eyes. He must have been convincing enough, because Myde suddenly seemed less worried. The letters stopped when Xemnas put his hand up.

"Demyx." Xemnas read.

Vexen made a note of it on his clipboard. Zexion chuckled inwardly to himself. Now calling him 'Demy' made sense.

"Well, there you go." Xemnas said, motioning to Xaldin.

Xaldin flicked the lights on and Myde covered his eyes.

"No more of this 'Myde' business." Xemnas looked pointblank at Zexion. "It's Demyx, now."

"He's still Myde to me." Zexion argued, eyes shining in challenge.

Xemnas' lips pursed. "Yes, well, the name is different. He's a Nobody now." He looked to Vexen. "Do you have enough data to send a replica to his home tomorrow?"

"I can't go home?" Demyx wondered.

They ignored him. "I have everything I need, thanks to a few short blood tests I did." Vexen said. "I can make a Replica by morning."

"I guess this is going to be our first test of the project." Xigbar said. "It was supposed to be Saïx, but now…"

"We have bigger problems." Lexaeus grunted. "We can send in the Ïas Replica once we're sure the Myde Replica is convincing enough."

"Myde Replica?" Demyx wondered. "What's a 'Myde Replica'?"

"A Replica is an artificial intelligence made to look, act, think, and behave like a designated person. In this case, Myde." Zexion explained. "It's experimental, at the least."

"Well, I saw clips of Ïas from the school feeds, and I saw the Replica in action earlier." Saïx spoke up. "They seem close enough. You'd have to be _looking_ for differences to find them."

Vexen nodded. "Unless you just have little faith in my work, Zexion." Vexen said.

"I don't doubt that you're good at what you do." Zexion responded. "But the last time experimental technology was used before it was tested completely, we were born."

Silence rang through the room. "He has a point." Lexaeus said. "What if these things go nuts and attack us?"

"They shouldn't." Vexen was getting defensive, folding his arms and crossing his legs.

Axel rolled his eyes. "You guys spend more time fighting amongst yourselves then anything." He complained. "How do you ever get any work done?"

They ignored him. Myde sat down on Zexion's lap.

"What is everyone talking about?" He whispered, looking back at Zexion.

"I'll explain it later." Zexion said.

"I made sure I worked out the bugs a long time ago with my first Replica." Vexen said.

"You mean Ïas." Xemnas said.

"No." Vexen shook his head. "My first Replica ever. It's in one of the jail towers." He nodded backwards towards a tower outside the window. "It's a Replica of me. Sometimes I let it take my place. You guys haven't been able to tell the difference, so people who _don't_ live with me probably wouldn't either."

"We'd just chalk the differences up to you being you." Zexion said. "And having mood swings. Others might not see the same possibility."

Vexen gave him a look and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, no more fighting." Xemnas ordered. "Demyx, Zexion, we have to work on our cover. Come with me."

Myde got up and Zexion followed suit. They walked out the door after Xemnas together, hand-in-hand.


	12. Replica

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Dlbn again with another update! Happy thanksgiving to all, and to all a good night. ^_^  
Nbld: Thank you to Lolmaster27, Mocochang, and Light Within Darkness for reviewing! Digital Thanksgiving themes Organization Members for all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!

Demyx held the phone in his hand as he sat in the chair behind the desk in Xemnas' study. "What do I do?" He wondered.

"Do you know Myde's house number?" Zexion wondered.

Demyx shook his head. "I don't even know who Myde _is_, let alone the number to reach his house at."

"Here" Xemnas said, opening a drawer and pulling out an index card. "I have to keep records on all of my students." He tapped the number. "This is it."

"Okay." Demyx nodded. "So what do I say?"

"Just say that you're staying at my house for the night and you'll be home tomorrow." Zexion said.

"And make it sound convincing." Xemnas added. "Not like you're being forced to."

Demyx nodded and punched in the number on the phone. "Hi, dad." Demyx spoke into the phone. "Zexion and I got out kinda late. Neither of us remembered a watch." He laughed. Zexion smiled softly as he saw his Myde shine through. "I'm gonna stay at his house for the night. I'll be home tomorrow. Okay…I love you, too. Night." Demyx hung up the phone. "Well?" He turned to Zexion and Xemnas. "Did I do it right?"

Zexion nodded. "Convincing." He said before kissing Demyx.

"Alright, alright, enough of that." Xemnas said, tapping his foot. "We have more to work on."

"We made a cover-up." Zexion sneered a bit. "What more do we need?"

"I need _you_ to go with Vexen and help him tweak the Replica to be exactly like Myde." Xemnas informed.

"And me?" Demyx wondered.

"I need you to some with me so I can explain what's going on around here." Xemnas said. "I want to give you a tutorial on how to use your weapon, too."

"Weapon?" Demyx echoed.

"We all have them." Zexion informed. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." He kissed Demyx's temple. "Xemnas won't hurt you. And if he does, I can hurt him." He winked.

Demyx giggled a bit before kissing Zexion again. "I think he's getting mad now." He nodded at Xemnas.

"Oh, he's always mad." Zexion waved a hand. "I'd better get going." He waved his hand and opened a portal. He waved goodbye one last time before the portal closed.

* * *

Zexion stood with Vexen before the Myde Replica. The Replica was motionless, standing amidst a beam of light on the console. Vexen had explained earlier that the Replicas were kept there until he was sure they were stable and fully functional. The Lea and Ïas Replicas each had their own beam. The room was separated from the main computer lab in the basement, which explained why Zexion had never seen it before; no one normally went behind the other doors. Or, at least, Vexen never did when Zexion was around. Vexen typed onto the keyboard in front of him. The Replica rotated around. Zexion kept a close eye on it, looking for any flaws, no matter how small, that would give away the fact that it wasn't really Myde to his parents.

"He has a scar on his left wrist from gym." Zexion said. "When we had to get something out of the supply shed, he cut his wrist on an exposed nail in the doorway."

Vexen nodded and typed into the computer. A small wrist appeared.

"Darker?" Vexen wondered. "Lighter, maybe?"

"A little lighter. It's almost faded."

Vexen typed in the computer. "How do you feel?" He wondered.

"How do I _feel_?" Zexion reiterated. "Is that supposed to be a trick question? I'm a Nobody. We don't feel."

"You don't care about Myde."

"Of course I care about him." Zexion sneered. "I just don't have any emotions concerning anything."

"You don't love him?" Vexen raised an eyebrow. "You seemed pretty upset when you came here with him after the incident."

"I blamed myself. I should have been able to protect him better." Zexion shrugged. "But other than that, I don't exactly _feel _anything. A little cold maybe, but…"

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Let me get this straight. You hang with him all the time, he's the only one you let call you 'Zexy', he flirts with you and you flirt right back, and you went on a date with him, but you don't love him?"

"I suppose…even if I _did_ love him, I wouldn't know how it would feel, so I wouldn't know. Therefore, your questioning is meaningless." Zexion answered.

"Smart answer." Vexen said. "See any more errors?"

"If I had Demyx in here, I could."

"You called him Demyx."

"So?"

"It's the first time you've called him anything out Myde since he woke up."

"First time for everything." Zexion placed on the heels of his hands on the computer console and leaned forward to get a closer examination of the Replica. "I don't see anything that I would know about." Zexion shook his head. "I've never seen him without his clothes, so…"

"Alright, alright, too much information." Vexen rolled his eyes. "I doubt his family is checking out his naked body, anyway."

Zexion flushed.

"You're thinking of what he looks like naked, aren't you?"

"…Possibly." Zexion gave him a look. "Shut it, Vexen."

Vexen chuckled. He did some more typing on the computer and the Replica's eyes flew open. Zexion took a step back, slightly spooked by the blue eyes that looked back at him; from the face that he knew was Myde's. If he hadn't known Myde was now Demyx and was in the other room, he had to admit he would be sure that this was the real Myde. From his hair color and style to the type of clothes he wore, to the length of his fingers, it was Myde all over. Zexion briefly wondered if the replica kissed like Myde or would have an attraction to Zexion like Myde, but he ignored it. He hoped the Replica wouldn't develop a crush. He had the real body of Myde, and that body had Zexion's heart, metaphorically speaking.

"You like?" Vexen wondered with a chuckle. "Cause you're gathering dust."

Zexion shut his mouth and shook his head. "I suppose I am." He said. "Nice work, Vexen. He really looks like Myde."

"I'll put him back to sleep for now and wake him in the morning." Vexen said. "Unless you want a few minutes alone with him." He winked.

Zexion smacked him. "Jerk." He scolded.

"I know I am. I take pride in it." Vexen pushed him to the side.

"I _would_ like to hear how his voice sounds."

"Of course." Vexen flushed as if he had forgotten to check the voice as he pressed a button on the computer. He typed in some words and the Replica responded.

"Hey, Zexy!" The voice was almost identical. "You get the homework done for Xemnas-sensei's class today? I couldn't get number four. I'll do something for you if you do." The Replica winked.

Zexion flushed. "Vexen!"

Whatever else the replica was saying went into the back of Zexion's mind.

"Well?" Vexen wondered. "How's he sound?"

"Perfect." Zexion said. "A bit too high, but other than that…"

Vexen made an adjustment and the Replica spoke again. "I hope it rains today so we can stay inside for gym." The Replica said. "I don't feel like playing baseball again. You?"

"That's better." Zexion nodded.

Vexen pressed a button and the eyes shut. "He's asleep." Vexen yawned. "Which is what I'd like to do now for a bit." He said. "Come on, let's go. Demyx is probably waiting for you."

* * *

Zexion pushed open the door to Xemnas' study. Xemnas sat on one side of the desk and Demyx sat on the other, his back to Zexion.

"Hey, Zexion." Xemnas greeted, making Demyx turn and smile. "You done with the Replica?"

Zexion nodded. "He's like a clone of Myde." He walked up behind Demyx and kissed the top of his head.

Demyx looked up and Zexion kissed him.

"Now, as I was saying." Xemnas said, to try and pull them apart. "We need to get more beds to accommodate our growing ranks."

"And?" Zexion wondered.

"So, for now, would you mind if Demyx shares a room with you?"

Zexion flushed a bit. "No, not at all."

"Good." Xemnas leaned back. "I have some homework to grade. You guys run on off to bed."

Demyx stood. "Night." He said.

"Night."

"Night." Zexion led Demyx out into the hall by the hand.

"He seems nice enough." Demyx shrugged.

"He's not bad." Zexion admitted. "He gets to be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he's alright. We've been keeping ourselves out of trouble since we became Nobodies."

"How did you become nobodies" Demyx wondered. "I mean, I know the mechanics of everything, but I mean…what happened that night?"

"Well…our Others were working on experiments with the Hearts, although Ansem had begged us not to. Our generator went nuts and spewed out more and more Heartless. We tried to escape, but they took us down one by one." Zexion swallowed hard. "Xehanort and Ienzo, that's Xemnas and me, were the last ones to be taken down. We got to the old mansion and saw the lesser Nobodies, the Dusks, for the first time. Xehanort went before Ienzo."

"So you're the newest Nobody, then?"

"In essence, yes."

"So…who got attacked first?"

"Even and Eleaus went first…Vexen and Lexaeus, that is."

"So why is Xemnas in charge, then?"

"He was in charge of us when we were human." Zexion said with a shrug. "I guess we just transferred that over. It was his idea to form our little group anyway."

"Do the others know about this?"

"We all know how our Others died." Zexion said. "I have nightmares about it on and off, but I haven't had one since before Ïas went missing and became Saïx."

"So…Saïx's name is Ïas, I'm Myde, you're Ienzo, Vexen is Even, Elaeus is Lexaeus, and Xehanort is Xemnas?"

"Braig is Xigbar, Dilan is Xaldin, and Lea is Axel." Zexion said.

"Okay. I think I've got it."

"Just…call us by our Nobody names, okay?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"Now, I should probably tell you before we get there."

"Yea?"

"My room only has one bed." Zexion informed. "You're more than welcome to…share…with me."

"Share a bed?" Demyx flushed.

"Just until we get more." Zexion answered quickly.

"Well…I…if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't."

"Then thank you."

Zexion laughed.

* * *

Zexion pulled his blankets high up to his nose to keep warm. For some reason, the bedrooms were cold while the rest of the castle wasn't. He didn't get why. Demyx crawled into bed next to Zexion and hugged him. "Can we huddle?" He wondered. "For warmth? Do you mind?"

Zexion turned to him. "Not at all."

Zexion lay on his back and Demyx, reluctant at first, lay down on Zexion's chest.

"Goodnight, Zexion." Demyx said, nuzzling his neck. "I love you."

"I…I love you…too…" Zexion didn't quite know how to respond.

"Don't worry. I know Nobodies don't feel emotions like love." Demyx said. "Xemnas explained everything to me earlier."

"Alright." Zexion kissed Demyx's temple. "So you don't mind if I don't say it back?"

Demyx shook his head. "No."

"Alright." Zexion yawned. "But enough talking. I'm tired. Goodnight, Demyx." He kissed him.

"Goodnight." Demyx whispered against his lips.

And then they parted just to lie in each other's arms and try to keep warm throughout the night.

Zexion awoke the next morning to an empty bed.

"Demyx?" He wondered, sitting up and rubbing his left eye. "Demyx?" He repeated, looking around the room.

Demyx wasn't around, but the door was open on a crack. Zexion sighed and yanked off the covers before leaving the room. As he trudged down the hall, he ran into Vexen.

"Where's Demyx?" Vexen wondered. "Sleeping still?"

"No." Zexion shook his head. "I thought he might be around here somewhere."

"He's not in your room?" Vexen scratched the side of his head. "I don't know where he is then. We've got to send the Replica to his house by 11, so don't take too long looking."

"I'll find him."

Vexen nodded and continued down the hallway. Zexion continued on his way until he reached the gray room and pushed open the door. Axel and Saïx were talking and laughing on the other side, but Zexion didn't see Demyx.

"Have you guys seen Demyx?" Zexion wondered. "I woke up and he was gone."

They shook their heads.

"No." Axel said.

"Hey, Zexion." Saïx addressed him. "Me and Axel think our Others may have been friends. Do you know?"

"Ïas and Lea? Best friends." Zexion nodded.

Axel sank down into his seat. "No one tells us anything around here." He muttered.

Zexion shook his head and shut the door. If Demyx wasn't with these two, there was no reason for Zexion to stick around.

* * *

After aimlessly walking through the halls and checking all the labs and rooms in the castle for about half an hour, Zexion went to the roof to see if he could spot Demyx walking around out in the town. What he didn't expect to find was Demyx standing by the edge of the roof, leaning on the guardrail Xemnas had installed after Xigbar almost fell when dueling with Xaldin. Demyx's hair blew out from the wind that had started up. Zexion walked over and stood behind him. He was about to speak, but Demyx did first.

"I've been thinking." He said, not looking back. "A shock, right?"

"No." Zexion responded.

Demyx stood up straighter and held onto the railing with both hands, leaning forward slightly. "Thos people you guys had me call last night. They're my…I mean…_Myde_'s parents, right?"

"Yeah."

This time, Demyx looked over his shoulder at Zexion. "What if I just go back to them?" He wondered. "Then Xemnas wouldn't have to order more beds, and they wouldn't have to live with a false copy of me…of who I used to be."

"Why is that your concern?" Zexion wondered. "He looks and acts exactly like Myde. They'd be none the wiser."

"But I would."

A moment of silence passed between them. "I think I'm going to go back to them."

"Sure." Zexion said. "And then I'll go back to my parents, and the guys will go back to theirs, and Xemnas will try to go back in time and stop any of this from ever happening." He rolled his eyes and Demyx turned away from him. "It's not gonna happen. We can't just leave and live a lie. That's what you'd be doing if you went there."

Demyx turned to Zexion and leaned backwards against the railing, arms folded. He held his face up to the morning sun, which had poked out of its hiding spot behind gray clouds for once.

"But…" He sighed. "I think I'm living a lie by staying here. My…Myde's parents think he's alive, but I'm here pretending that I'm not him…when I am."

"Stop referring to everything as Myde's. it's your too. What was his is yours. Just as what Ienzo's was is mine."

"But it's a lie." Demyx looked at Zexion. "We're the same body, just a different name." He marched off the railing and walked towards Zexion, Organization coat billowing out behind him like a cape. "I'm gonna go for a walk through the castle. Please don't follow me, Zexy." He left.

Zexion watched Demyx go down the stairs before he sighed and went down as well. He had to see the Replica off to Myde's house.

* * *

Zexion and the Replica walked down the road towards Myde's place.

"Did you enjoy the club, Zexy?" The Replica wondered.

"Yea." Zexion replied. "It was a cool place."

The Replica smiled like Myde. "Thanks for letting me stay at your house, by the way. Your family's pretty cool."

"Any time, Demy." Zexion answered. "It was cool having you over. It's normally just me and my parents."

"Better then my parents, me, and my sister." The Replica stuck out his tongue and laughed.

Zexion laughed as well as they reached the doorstep.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" The Replica slid his finger into the belt-loop of Zexion's 'I'm out in public' clothes. He pulled him closer by the loop and wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck.

"Yeah." Zexion said. "First class, bright and early."

The Replica leaned in to kiss him. Zexion was about to respond with a kiss when thoughts of Demyx entered his head. He fell for Demyx as Myde, sure, but this thing wasn't either of them. He was still loyal to Demyx. He kissed the Replica's cheek instead. "I'm feeling a little sick." Zexion lied. "I don't want you to catch it."

"Oh, alright." The Replica kissed his cheek back. "See you tomorrow." He held onto Zexion for a moment or so more before opening the front door and walking in.

Zexion sighed and turned to leave. Demyx stood behind him with his hood up. "I told you that I was coming back here to live, and you still brought the Replica?" He wondered, folding his arms.

"Look…Demyx…" Zexion started to speak, but Demyx held up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it." Demyx smirked. "What? Did you just want me to stay with you?" He walked over. "Would you miss me if I stayed here instead?"

Zexion walked towards him and they met in the middle. Zexion pulled Demyx to him by the waist.

"Of course I would." He kissed him.

Demyx visibly shuddered and returned the kiss. They pulled apart and smiled at one another.

"Let's go somewhere more…private." Zexion opened a portal and pulled Demyx through with him.


	13. Conflict of Interest

Dlbn: Hey, all! Sorry this chapter's so short. A lot of school work is getting in the way of writing. The next chapter will be longer, though. Promise!  
Nbld: Thank you to Light Within Darkness, Mocochang, Tyler Willis, and Lolmaster27 for reviewing! Means a lot to us morons!  
Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot. What are you talking about? ;)

The next day at school, Zexion sat at a picnic table with the Myde Replica. He was going on about some band playing at Club Stardust that weekend. He asked Zexion if he had wanted to go a few times, but all Zexion said was 'I have to check with my parents'. He hated this. The Replica was Myde, yes, and Zexion had to act like nothing was out of the ordinary, yes, but he had Demyx home, and he loved him as much as a Nobody could formulate the emotion. How could he make out with the Replica and go on dates with him when he knew there was someone waiting for him to do the same things with at home? And it's not like they could go out together where anyone else was. If anyone was to see two Myde, then their plan would be discovered and they'd be in some serious trouble.

Lumaria walked over and plopped down. He appeared to be nervous.

"You okay?" Zexion wondered.

"I was just talking with Vexen…" Lumaria responded.

"Talking?" The Replica snickered.

"Fine. _Making out_ with Vexen." Lumaria sneered. "And Arlene caught us and made a comment and Vexen told her not to start a problem like she did in the cafeteria. When he mentioned Dolur, she laughed. She said that Dolur went missing."

"How does she know?" The Replica wondered. "They don't like each other."

"She's his neighbor." Lumaria explained. "His parents called her house and asked if anyone had seen him. They know she's never home, so they asked her first. She hasn't."

"Maybe he was just coming home late." Zexion said.

Lumaria shook his head. "He won't answer the phone, and his parents called her house this morning." He argued. "He should be home by now, right?"

Zexion shrugged.

"Maybe he went to crash somewhere." The Replica offered.

"Maybe." Lumaria said. "But Lea and Ïas already went missing. What if we lose a third student?"

Zexion started to speak, but Vexen sat across from him. "Hey." He greeted. "I got some more information from Arlene."

"Yeah?" Lumaria raised an eyebrow.

"She said she saw Dolur sneaking out of his house last night."

"He snuck out?" The Replica wondered. "I wonder where he was going."

"Maybe that's why he's missing." Lumaria offered. "I mean, he was obviously going somewhere he didn't want to tell his parents about if he snuck out."

"I think he's got gambling problems." The Replica offered. "He talks about betting and cards all the time."

"Makes sense." Lumaria smiled softly. "Gambling debts can get you into a lot of trouble."

Zexion nodded as the bell rang. The four of them stood.

Lumaria sighed. "I just hope he shows up soon."

Class with Xemnas seemed like it was dragging on forever. The Replica kept sending notes to Zexion, which he ignored, and Xemnas kept shaking his head at him, using it as a cover for making sure the Replica was working. Vexen was doodling on his paper and slipped it to Zexion. Zexion opened it. Inside was a picture of a Replica of Dolur. The words 'just in case' were scrawled across the bottom. Zexion wrote on it and handed it back before the bell rang. Vexen looked over the paper and held Zexion back by the arm.

"I need to ask Zexion something, Myde." Vexen told the Replica. "You mind?"

"No, not at all." Myde kissed Zexion. "I'll wait outside." He winked before he left.

Zexion watched the Replica leave. "You shouldn't be drawing those things in school." he said. "People could get suspicious if they see."

"I know." Vexen responded. "But no one will notice. It's okay."

Zexion didn't quite believe that.

"The Replica seems quite attached to you." Vexen said with a chuckle, trying to direct Zexion's attention from his worries.

Zexion flushed. "He _is_ supposed to be Myde down to the letter, right?" He scratched the back of his neck.

"I guess." Vexen shrugged. "How are you dealing with that?"

"What?"

"I mean, you've got a 'Myde' here that is in love with you, and you have a 'Demyx' waiting for you back at home." Vexen said. "Conflicting feelings?"

"We don't have feelings." Zexion countered.

Vexen rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He said. "I swear, _Zexy_, sometimes you actually make me believe you have emotions left in you. The way you are with Myde and everything."

"What do you mean 'the way' I am with Myde?" Zexion scowled, ignoring the fact that he let Vexen call him by Myde's nickname for him.

"Well, you act like you're really in love with him." Vexen said. "I mean, you did everything you could to stop him from being consumed by a heartless, and…"

"Are you going to stand here and tell me you wouldn't do the same for Lumaria if it came down to it?"

Vexen flushed. "My feelings for him mean nothing to you."

"Feelings?"

Vexen snorted. "Whatever." He scowled. "Speaking of Lumaria, he's waiting for me outside. I suggest you get back to your Replica, as well." He sauntered out of the room.

Xemnas chuckled from behind his desk. Zexion gave him a look. "You could have jumped in earlier, you know." He said.

"I know." Xemnas smiled at him. "You two provide some good entertainment." He chuckled.

Zexion gave him another glare. "Whatever you say, Xemnas."

Xemnas frowned. "You don't really feel anything for Myde, do you?" He wondered.

"Well, not in the sense you guys mean, I'm physically incapable of doing that. But, yeah, I care about him."

"Do you love him?"

"There's no Myde to love anymore anyway, Xemnas, why does it matter?"

"Fine." Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Do you love Demyx?"

Zexion gulped the flushed.

Xemnas chuckled. "I thought so."

"Love isn't the word I'd use." Zexion said. "I wouldn't know what it feels like."

"I hate to tell you, boy, but I think you _are_ in love. And that's something you have to deal with." Xemnas seemed to be offering advice, but Zexion knew it was meant to be a 'control that fake emotion or I'll do it for you' type of advice.

"Sure thing, Xemnas. Sure thing." Zexion left the room without another word.


	14. What Happened to Dolur?

Dlbn: Hey everyone! It's time for chapter 15! Thanks to Mocochang, Light Within Darkness, and Tyler Willis for reviewing. You guys rock!!  
Disclaimer: We own nada, capuche?

* * *

After school was out, Zexion sat on one of the couches in the gray room with Demyx laying his head on his lap. "Something wrong, Zexy?" Demyx wondered. "You seem out of it."

"Just thinking." Zexion put a hand on Demyx's shoulder and pulled him closer.

Demyx looked up at him. "About?"

"This Replica program. The Replica is too much like Myde."

"What?" Demyx chuckled. "Has he made a move on you or something?"

Zexion looked down at him, surprised.

"Xigbar told me everything the other day. About how Myde has a thing for you? Xigbar called it 'love', I believe."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he did." Zexion said.

"Did you love him?"

"I don't exactly know the meaning of the word."

"Right, Nobodies don't have emotions."

"Right." Zexion confirmed.

"Do you love _me_?"

Zexion looked into his eyes. "Love you?" He wondered. "Did you just ask me if I love you? You know I can't physically feel that."

"I know." Demyx said. "But…do I mean something to you?"

"Of course you do." Zexion confirmed. "Why would you think anything else?"

"I don't know." Demyx smiled. "Just wondering, I guess." A pause. "You mean something to me."

"Demyx…" Zexion leaned down to kiss him, but the doors opened. He snapped away as Xigbar and Xaldin walked in.

"I'm telling you, I think we're gonna have another missing student." Xaldin was saying.

"Dolur goers off gambling all the time with his fake ID." Xigbar argued. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's home now."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's stumbling around out there with no idea of who he is, where he is, how he got there, or where to go next."

"I doubt it."

"Uh…guys…?" Zexion wondered, flushing. "You need something?"

The black haired Nobodies looked to the couch. "Oh." Xigbar smiled. "We didn't know you guys were in here. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"We see that." Xaldin looked down at Demyx. "Comfortable?"

"Very." Demyx nodded and smiled. "He makes a good pillow."

Xigbar chuckled and Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Hey, can you two settle something for us?" Xigbar wondered. "Do you think Dolur got attacked or just went off on his own for betting purposes?"

"Who?" Demyx looked to Zexion for an answer.

"He's one of the guys from school." Zexion explained. "He has a fake ID he uses to get into casinos all the time. I wouldn't be surprised if he's off at one, really."

"Told you." Xaldin said to Xigbar.

Xigbar lightly punched his shoulder. "Whatever you say." He looked to Demyx. "What do you think?"

"I…uh…don't know him well enough to…uh…" Demyx flushed. "I don't think it's my place, anyway. I'm the new guy, remember?"

"It's fine." Zexion told Demyx. "You don't need to answer them."

"Well, whatever anyone says, I think he went missing." Xaldin said, sitting on one of the chairs. "It's a possibility, no?"

"Yeah, of course." Zexion agreed. "But he's one of those people that go off on their own all the time, so I'm not sure anything happened to him."

The door opened and Saïx walked in with Axel. "Another kid from your school went missing, huh?" Axel wondered. "Wouldn't surprise me if they're gone for good."

"Told you." Xaldin smirked at Xigbar. He sat on the loveseat, seemingly waiting for Xigbar to admit defeat or sit on his lap, whichever came first. Xigbar pushed Xaldin's legs to the side and sat down next to him.

"Nice try, pal." He said.

"I'm not so quick to believe that." Saïx said.

"What are you talking about?" Axel wondered. "The same thing happened to Lea, Ïas, and Myde, right?"

"How would you know?" Zexion wondered. "Are you getting more of your memories back already?"

"Xemnas told us." Saïx shook his head. "Axel here wouldn't shut up until he did."

"I offered to set him no fire, instead." Axel said. He held out one arm. Something spiraled down and around it, unleashing a flurry of dancing flames around his arm. When it completely formed, he had a round silver and white object clenched in his black-gloved fist. "You like?" He wondered, noticing they were all watching. "It's called a chakram."

"Just don't burn the castle down, Axel." Xigbar ordered.

Axel gave him a look.

"He's right, you know." Saïx said. "We'd be homeless."

"Well, you'd have homes to go back to, unlike us." Zexion said, looking at Xigbar and Xaldin. "But your parents would question you and…"

"I thought they weren't our families anymore." Demyx looked up at Zexion. "That's what Xemnas says anyways."

"Your Others' families would start to ask questions, then. Better?"

Demyx giggled. "Very." He pulled Zexion down by the tassel and kissed him. When they pulled away, Saïx and Axel were both looking away at the ceiling, seeming uncomfortable. Xigbar and Xaldin didn't seem to mind. They were arguing over Dulor's fate again, anyway.

"You two done?" Axel wondered. "I might have to burn out my retinas."

"Your retinas will survive." Zexion argued.

They both looked back to the boys. "We don't mean anything by it." Saïx said. "But…"

"But?"

"Nobodies don't have hearts or emotions. How are you two in love like that?"

"His lips are soft." Demyx said seriously. "Besides, he's not a bad kisser."

"That's more details then I'd care to know."Axel complained.

The door opened and Vexen walked in with Lexaeus. "Hey, there you all are!" The blonde grinned. "Xemnas wants us to meet in here."

"He does?" Saïx wondered, seeming uncharacteristically happy.

"Yeah, we're all just in here to chill."Axel looped an arm around Saïx's neck like Lea used to do to Ïas. His chakram vanished when he noticed that Vexen was staring at it.

"So you are a pyro." Vexen said. "Xemnas was right."

"What does that matter?"

"We're trying to figure out what everyone's attributes are is all." Vexen said. He held his arm, bent at the elbow, out in front of him. A flurry of snowflakes formed and a blue shield appeared in his hand. "Mine's ice."

"Amazing." Axel rolled his eyes, not really caring.

"I don't know mine yet." Saïx said. "You guys?"

"Wind for me." Xaldin said.

"Space." Xigbar added.

"Illusion." Zexion chimed in.

"Earth." Lexaeus opened his mouth for the first time in a long time.

"I wonder what Xemnas' is." Saïx's voice sounded like he was in love.

"Nothingness." Zexion said.

"Seriously?" Saïx wondered. "How does that work?"

"No clue."

"We don't know everything." Xaldin said. "Let him explain if you really care to know, but I don't."

"Nice to know." Xigbar looked to him.

Xaldin smiled at him as the door opened. Xemnas walked in, black and white cloak flowing out behind him.

"Don't tell me." Zexion moaned. "You found Dolur's Nobody."

Xemnas shook his head. "No." He said. "I have an announcement to make, however."

"Yes, Lord Xemnas?" Saïx wondered.

The others gave him weird looks. Axel removed his arm and slowly walked away. He sat on the arm of the couch Zexion and Demyx were sharing.

"Saïx, what the hell?" Vexen wondered.

"Huh?" Saïx looked around and flushed. "What?"

"I have jobs for all of you." Xemnas offered.

"Jobs?" Lexaeus wondered. "Like _working_ jobs?"

Xemnas shook his head. "Not out in public, no."

The others let out a simultaneous sigh of relief.

"But I have a few things I want you guys to get working on." Xemnas said. "We have work to do before we find out if Dolur is a Nobody or not."

"So what do we have to do?" Vexen wondered, making his shield vanish.

"Well, there's different things. I'm going to stay here and do some research. The rest of you pair up and go on a mission." Xemnas held out two small buckets. "Pull a name out of this one." He held up the blue bucket. "And then pull a mission out of this one." He held up the green bucket.

"Why can't you just do it yourself?" Zexion wondered. "Not the missions, I mean assignments."

"That makes more sense." Demyx piped up, offering his opinion for once.

"Fine." Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Zexion, go with Axel to the Castle. You know what one I mean, right?"

Zexion shook his head.

"Ansem's Castle in Radiant Gardens."

"Okay."

"There should be some files down in the computer lab about the darkness in people's hearts. I want you two to recover it."

"We're not picking up where they left off, are we?" Xigbar wondered.

"No." Xemnas said. "I just want to see if I can find any clues to the existence of Nobodies."

"Good. Because it's suicide to do that again. Zexion barely escaped the Heartless with his life already." Xaldin said, avoiding mentioning Myde.

"But Myde lost his." Zexion muttered. "You forgot to remind me of that."

"Sorry." Xaldin didn't sound too sorry.

"Xigbar, take Demyx to the Casinos in town and see if you can get any clues about Dolur." Xemnas assigned another mission. "Xaldin, go with Saïx to the school and then poke around Dolur's house." He looked to Lexaeus and Vexen. "Go in the labs and work on a replica for Dolur, just in case." He looked around the room. "alright, that's everyone. Go on now." Xemnas teleported away.

Zexion looked up at Axel. "Should we go?"

"Fine." Axel stood and stretched.

The others stood and grouped up the way that Xemnas had ordered them to. Zexion pulled Demyx into a kiss, not caring what the others thought about them. "I'll come back soon as I can." Zexion promised. "You, too."

"Of course." Demyx pulled Zexion closer and deepened the kiss.

They separated when Axel tapped on Zexion's shoulder. "Breathe guys, breathe." He ordered.

"Come on, Demyx!" Xigbar called from the doorway.

Demyx pulled from Zexion. "I love you." he whispered before kissing Zexion's cheek and scampering off after Xigbar.

"Shall we go now?" Axel wondered. "I wanna get this over with."

Zexion waved his hand and a portal through the darkness opened. He and Axel walked through together.

* * *

The dark portal opened inside of Ansem's castle and Zexion and Axel stepped out together.

"So where are we going?" Axel wondered, running a hand through his fiery red hair.

"To the basement." Zexion said. He walked towards a door.

"Why didn't we just exit the portal there?"

"Do some walking; it's not going to kill you."

"Watch yourself." Axel sneered.

"Sure thing." Zexion pressed his hand against a pad against the door. It beeped and denied him entry.

"Let me do it." Axel said.

"Wait!"

Axel flung his hand open towards the pad. A spark flew out and hit it. When he snapped his fingers, it exploded into a hundred pieces. Zexion turned away and covered his face with his arm to avoid getting shrapnel in it. "Axel!" Zexion scolded. "I told you to wait! All I had to do was take my glove off."

"This way was much simpler." Axel pushed the door open lightly with a few fingers. It fell to the ground and then slid down into the bottomless darkness of the basement. "And down we go."

Zexion muttered something unintelligible and followed.


	15. Basement Findings

Dlbn: hello everyone! Tis a happy day, but yet also a sad one. Due to school ending tomorrow, updates will not be coming as quick as they have been in the past. So this is the last update for a little bit. I might be able to get access to upload form another computer, but who knows. Thank you to everyone who has stuck this far with me and I hope you can continue with me after the break. I return with quicker updating times in January.

Nbld: Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter

The basement was dark and musty, as Zexion has expected. He picked an unlit torch off of the wall and handed it to Axel. "Here. Use your fire." He ordered.

Axel didn't seem to like being ordered around by Zexion, but he did as he was told anyway. Once the torch was lit, it cast an unearthly glow over the basement. Papers were torn and scattered and computer screens were damaged. Zexion wondered how Xemnas expected them to find anything in the mess.

"What are we looking for?" Axel wondered, not seeming to care much if he knew or not.

"I'm not sure." Zexion responded. "Did he even say?"

"Something about darkness in people's hearts." Axel shrugged as he began to leaf through the papers on the counter.

Zexion nodded and walked to a large computer in the center of the room like a focal point. He pressed the power button on the computer to turn it on. "Find anything?" He asked Axel.

"Nothing about the darkness in hearts." Axel shook his head. "Just about the Heartless."

"Take it with us." Zexion waited for the computer to load.

Axel grunted. "You know I don't plan on taking any orders from you, right?" He sneered.

"I'm not ordering." Zexion said, looking at Axel over his shoulder. "I'm merely stating."

"I'm not an idiot, you know." Axel said. "He said to find anything we can on the darkness and hearts. Heartless come from the darkness and consume hearts. I know that."

Zexion turned to the redhead and leaned on the console. "Sure thing, Axel." Zexion said. He didn't feel much like getting into a fight with someone who manipulated fire.

Axel looked through some of the files and chuckled to himself as the computer dinged. Zexion turned to find that it was asking for six passwords. Damn. What was Ienzo's information? "Hey." He looked to Axel again. "Do you see anything in there on passwords for this thing?"

"No." Axel flipped through a few more papers. "Just more heartless."

Zexion groaned. He should have remembered that the apprentices had used a computer and that they needed passwords to get in. What were they? Maybe something about what the others were studying? He typed in the words 'darkness', 'heartless', 'science', 'Ansem', 'apprentices', and 'source'. The computer displayed a message saying that the information was incorrect. He hit the 'okay' button and sighed. What could the passwords be? He tried the different types of heartless he could think of, as well as 'Door to Darkness', and 'Heartless', but still nothing.

"You have any idea what they might be?"

"Hey, I was never part of your little sextuplet of fools." Axel said. "How should I know?" He went towards another pile of papers.

Sextuplet…six. Zexion slapped his forehead. How could he forget? He typed in 'Xehanort', 'Braig', 'Dilan', 'Even', 'Eleaus', and 'Ienzo'. This time, the computer accepted the passwords and loaded up the main screen. A symbol that looked like an ornately decorated black heart with red lines was on a black background. There were applications for spreadsheets and Word, but not much else. Zexion clicked on the Word and when it opened, he saw a section that mentioned recently opened files. He clicked on the first document and something with Ienzo's name on the top came up. Zexion scrolled through it. It was a more detailed version of the notes on the clipboard that Ienzo had been holding before he and the others were attacked by the heartless in Zexion's dream-memory.

"Jackpot." Zexion hit the print button and a machine made a noise on the other side of the room.

Axel looked up with a start. "What was that?" He wondered.

"Printer." Zexion responded. "I found some of my…Ienzo's…old notes."

"What did yours…Ienzo's…old notes say?" Axel mocked.

Zexion gave him a look but didn't call him out on his voice intonation. "It's the information he and the others were using the day they became me and the others."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Interesting." He said.

"I think it might have all the information we're looking for."

Axel crossed the room to the computer as Zexion went towards the printer. He clicked on one of the other previously opened files. "Woa."

"What did you find?" Zexion wondered, grabbing the papers and returning.

"I found this." Axel said. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know." Zexion shook his head. "But we should bring it to Xemnas, as well." He printed it.

Xemnas looked over the file Axel had opened.

"Kingdom Hearts." He read. "The Heart of All Worlds."

"It doesn't seem like they were sure about it, though." Axel said, scratching a hand through his hair. "What do you think?"

"It probably means something." Xemnas nodded. "In fact, I'm pretty sure it's important in some way or another." He smiled. "Good work, boys."

Zexion took that as an 'I'm done with you', turned on his heel, and left. Axel shrugged and followed. Saïx rushed into the office as soon as they left.

"He seems too attached to Xemnas." Zexion observed. "He say anything to you?"

"Why would he?" Axel folded his arms. "There's nothing to tell, really."

"Sure." Zexion muttered. "I'm gonna go and find Demyx."

"I don't think he and Xaldin are back yet." Xigbar said. He was leaning on the wall a little ways down the hall. "Xaldin would be with me if they were."

"Where were they sent?"

"Spying." Axel said. "Going to casinos and Dolur's house."

"Right." Zexion muttered. "That could take a while. I'll be in the labs working." He opened a dark portal and left.

Vexen was mixing various brightly-colored chemicals, most of which Zexion was sure didn't go together, when Zexion arrived in the lab. The other Nobody was wearing a while lab coat. Zexion was a bit taken back at how much Vexen looked like Even in the coat. He shook the thought out of his head when Vexen looked at him.

"Hey, Zexion." The blonde greeted. "What did you find?" He went back to his chemicals.

"Something about Kingdom Hearts." Zexion folded his arms and leaned against the nearest wall. "Sound familiar?"

Vexen shook his head as a drop of bright pink chemical fell into the bright blue contained. Zexion braced himself for an explosion, but none came.

"No, sorry." Vexen said. "What did it say about it?"

"That it's the Heart of All Worlds." Zexion shrugged. "Axel and me don't think it's a big deal, really."

"I detected a bit of anger when you mentioned Axel. Something happen?"

"He has an attitude." Zexion answered, looking away. "And he likes to flaunt it."

"He's like Lea. What more do you want out of him?" Vexen smiled at Zexion and put the test tubes he was holding back in their respective spots.

Zexion shrugged. "I'm not that much like Ienzo."

Vexen gave him a look. "Don't deny it." He said. "You question everything like he did, you seem to show emotions that you know you don't have like he did, you look like him…"

"Looks aside," Zexion said, "I don't have his personality. He was a bit abrasive."

Vexen chuckled. "So are you, at times." He said. "It's changed since Demyx, though. Well, more since Myde confessed his love." He chuckled again. "A _Romeo and Juliet_ for the ages."

"That…makes no sense." Zexion answered. "We're not from feuding families. I'm not even a human. And who's Juliet?"

"I'd say you, because you're so emotional, but for some reason I have a feeling you'd top."

"Vexen!" Zexion flushed and rolled his bright blue eyes.

That was highly inappropriate, especially in a working environment like the one of the labs.

"What? It's true. Demyx seems too…inexperienced in things."

Zexion flushed. "Can we not talk about this?"

"You're thinking about sleeping with him, now, aren't you?"

Zexion was silent for a moment. "…Shut up."

The next day at school, Lumaria ran over to the picnic bench that Zexion was sharing with Vexen and the Replica.

"You look out of breath." Vexen said, looking Lumaria over. "And what's with the flowers?"

"For you!" Lumaria handed them over.

"Uh…thank…you?" Vexen flushed as he took the flowers.

Zexion and the Replica attempted to hide their laughter, but they only succeeded in making Vexen's flush deepen and a light flush spread across Lumaria's feminine features.

"I wanted to ask you something." Lumaria said.

"You're supposed to give him a ring when you propose, not flowers." The Replica laughed. "And that's supposed to come after the question."

"I'm not proposing, shut up!" Lumaria scolded, his flush darker. "Vexen?" He looked at the blonde. "Would you like to go to the local Botanical Gardens with me this weekend? There's going to be a special Rose Expose on Saturday. The arrangements are supposed to be really pretty."

"This weekend?" Vexen wondered.

"Come on, Vexen, go with him." Zexion urged. "You know he likes you."

Lumaria rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Thanks for the help…Zexy."

"Hey!" Zexion argued.

The Replica rolled his eyes. "Ignore him, Zexy." He ordered.

"Besides, you always complain how you're bored on the weekends whenever anyone else talks about their plans." Zexion added to Vexen.

Vexen gave him a look, his frosty eyes daring the younger Nobody to say another word.

"I'd love to go, Lumaria." Vexen smiled at him. "I love roses. They smell so nice. What day and what time?"

"Really?" Lumaria extended his arms and clasped his hands together. "You'll go with me, Vexen?"

"Sure." Vexen smiled. "I need a day and time, though."

"Saturday at one?" Lumaria offered. "The exhibit starts at two, but it's best to get there early."

"Sure." Vexen nodded.

"Yay!" Lumaria sat down next to Vexen. He pulled Vexen close by the collar and kissed him.

As soon as their make-out session got a bit too involved, the Replica nudged Zexion.

"You want to…go have some fun?" He wondered.

"Uh…" Just how was Zexion supposed to answer that? "I…uh…"

The Replica grabbed Zexion by the wrist and pulled him off.


	16. Nobodies' Discussion

Hey, everyone! SOOOO sorry about the long wait between chapters. No laptop/access to a computer that can handle updating/flash drives is not fun and makes for a long wait. But school has started up once more, so I have free time in order to update! Yay! (Not to mention that my English class meets in a computer lab at least cone a week) So, without further ado/apologizing, here is the next chapter for Hell is for High School!

"So where did you two get off to?" Vexen questioned Zexion at lunch. "Have some fun?"

"Shut up, Vexen, it's not your business." Zexion muttered, pushing his food around with his fork.

"How do you manage it?" Vexen wondered. "Two guys, neither of which are bad looking by the way, have major crushes on you, and you're supposed to be dating one, but you're really in love with the other."

"I'm not in love with either of them. I don't feel love." Zexion responded.

"This is my story here, shut it." Vexen ordered. "How can you go home to Demyx and be with him and not accidentally call him 'Myde'? Or not accidentally calling the Replica 'Demyx'? I could never do that with a Lumaria replica and Lumaria's nobody."

Zexion was about to answer, but Xaldin and Xigbar joined them.

"Where are your boyfriends?" Xigbar wondered. "Cheating on you with each other?"

"Why not?" Xaldin chuckled. "Zexion's cheating on Myde."

"That's not Myde, that's a Replica." Zexion said. "And I'm not cheating. I've got this one thinking I'm too sick for anything."

"Whatever." Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Same thing."

Zexion didn't answer. "You guys are terrible."

"And loud." Lexaeus said, sitting down as well. His eyes were red. "Anyone going by can be listening to you. Keep it down."

"We're not that loud. It's not like I jumped up on the table and announced it and then we had an argument." Vexen said.

"Yeah, you have a point. You guys aren't Dolur and Arlene." Xigbar commented.

No one laughed.

"I hope Dolur wasn't attacked." Zexion said after a moment.

"He's right." Lexaeus agreed. "Nine Nobodies around here is _enough_."

They all agreed. "Still." Xigbar said. "If he did, could you have a Replica ready, Vexen?"

"He's already started plans for one." Zexion informed with a roll of his eyes. "While in school."

The black haired Nobodies groaned and Lexaeus smacked his forehead with his hand.

"What if someone saw it?" Lexaeus wondered.

"That's what I said." Responded Zexion.

"No one's awake in Xemnas' class." Vexen rolled his eyes. "No one would see. Besides, I kept them in my backpack all day until we got home. No one saw."

"Are you sure?" Xigbar asked.

"Positive." Vexen nodded.

"Sure about what?" Lumaria sat to Vexen's left and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing." Zexion said. "He heard rumors that Xemnas was giving a quiz next week."

"So you're sure he's going to give one?" Lumaria wondered. "Just what we need."

"I'm not sure. Rumors are rumors." Vexen shrugged, putting an arm around Lumaria's shoulders. If you're worried about grades or something, maybe I can help you study." He winked.

"It's a chemistry class, Vex, not Biology." Zexion said, rolling his eyes.

Vexen gave him a look as Lumaria blushed. "Where were you when I needed help in biology last year?" Lumaria sighed, and leaned on his hand, staring into Vexen's blue eyes.

Now was Vexen's turn to flush. He pulled on his collar a little. "My old school, that's where." He pecked Lumaria on the lips, causing the pink-haired male to flush.

"Where did you guys move here from again?" The Replica wondered, taking a seat next to Zexion.

"A little further west." Vexen jumped the gun for the others. "A private school."

"You all went and left together? Seems a little weird to me." Lumaria said, taking a sip of milk and smiling innocently when Vexen looked at him.

"And at the same time as Xemnas-sensei." The Replica pointed out.

"Did he come from the same place? You all seem awfully close, now that Myde mentions it." Lumaria said.

Zexion felt like snapping and telling them that that wasn't Myde, but he held his tongue. "Yeah, he did." The youngest of the Nobodies said. "There was an infestation at the school, and it was closed down."

Lexaeus looked at him like he had two heads.

"I never heard about that." Lumaria shook his head.

"They kept it very low-key. Not many people outside of the school know."

"Now they do." Lexaeus muttered.

"So what?" Xigbar rolled his eye. "It's not like it's a big deal. Places get infested all the time."

Xaldin nodded. "They just want to keep the rich people coming with their money." He informed.

A giggle erupted from Zexion's throat, though he didn't mean to. The Replica started laughing. "I didn't know you laugh like that, Zexy!" he said.

"I don't!" Zexion gave him a look, but he was smiling.

"You just did."

The alarm went off, signaling a fire-drill.

"They never do these during lunches." The Replica pointed out, looking around.

The others stood, Zexion pulling The Replica up by the elbow. "Let's get going."

Before anyone could leave the building, the alarm stopped. The silence was deafening.

"What was that all about?" The Replica wondered. "Has Lea come back?"

"You think it was a prank?" Lumaria wondered, nervously playing with his hair. "I mean, I wouldn't be surprised, but…"

"Lea's gone, Myde. He hasn't come back since he went missing. I doubt he ever will." Zexion told the Replica.

"You sound like you know something, Zexion." Vexen winked at him, causing the shorter Nobody to push him away. "What would I know?" He wondered. "I never associated with him…outside of class, that is."

"That's true." The Replica confirmed.

They made their way back from the table, no one noticing the flash of red hair escaping off campus.


	17. Investigation

Dlbn: Hey again everyone! Sorry about the long wait. My damn program for Microsoft Word was a trial thing and I don't have internet to register it, so it expired. But enough of my problems. Here's what you came for. Hell is for High School! Thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and put up with my lack of updating

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Technically the others are mine. I do own the people mentioned only by screen names. They are mine. Square Enix owns my soul….

Once school was out for the day, Zexion lay on the couch, Demyx's head in his lap. Axel and Saïx were talking secretively about something, but he couldn't catch what.

"Can you believe the alarm today?" Xigbar wondered, throwing open the door to the grey room. "I wonder who pulled it."

"Maybe Lea wasn't the only prankster at your school." Axel winked. "Like one of his friends."

"He didn't have any friends other than Isa, and Isa was too goody-goody to do that." Zexion shook his head. "I don't think there were any other pranksters."

"You sure?"

"Come on, Axel, leave it alone." Saïx ordered him. "It's not our business, anyway."

"Not your problem, you mean." Xaldin said, walking in behind Xigbar and giving him a little shove foreword. "Don't stop right in the middle of the doorway." He scolded.

Xigbar rolled his eye. "Whatever." He walked over to one of the couches and plopped down. "Someone had to pull it, anyway."

Demyx looked at him. "How are you so sure?"

"They don't do fire drills in lunch periods." Zexion answered.

Demyx looked up at him. "Maybe it wasn't a drill?"

"It ended quickly enough to be a prank." Vexen said.

He and Xemnas entered the room together. "It was a prank, believe me." Xemnas said. "Someone pulled the alarm for fun." He gave Axel a look.

"Me?" Axel wondered. "How could I have done it? I've been here all day."

"It's true." Saïx agreed.

Xemnas gave him a look. Saïx pointed to Axel. "He did it."

"Saïx!" Axel groaned.

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?" Vexen wondered. "What if someone saw you!?"

"No one saw me."Axel waved his hand dismissingly.

"You sure?" Zexion wondered.

"Very." Axel nodded. He didn't seem to see this as a big deal.

Xemnas gave him a look. "If you're bored, go do recon somewhere. You're going to get us all caught." He informed. "I have some more tests to grade. We still need to figure out what happened to Dolur. Saïx, Axel, you two go to the Hollow Bastion labs and see what else you can dig up on this "Kingdom Hearts" thing. Vexen, go back to work on the Replica program. Lexaeus, go with him and give him a hand. Xigbar and Xaldin, I have some world maps on the corkboard in the library. Pick a world and go. Zexion, take Demyx and go look around places Dolur might hang and see if you can find any clues." He turned and left.

The others left behind him, going wherever they were told. Only Zexion, Demyx, Axel, and Saïx were left in the Grey room.

"Way to throw me under the bus, man." Axel scolded Saïx, throwing out his arm and opening a dark portal.

"Sorry." Saïx said. "But when he looks at me with those adorable amber eyes, I just…"

"Shut up, Saïx."

The portal closed behind them. Zexion and Demyx shared a look.

"I had a feeling there was something between them." Demyx muttered.

Zexion chuckled. "I can't say I'm surprised, myself." He said. "Let's get going."

"Where does Dolur hang out? Er, I mean, where _did_ he hang out?"

"I don't know; we didn't socialize much." Zexion shook his head. He flung his arm out and called forth a dark portal. "Let's go and check out his room."

When Zexion and Demyx stepped out of the portal into Dolur's bedroom, the first thing Zexion noticed was the mess.

"Ugh." He muttered. "It's disgusting in here."

"Doesn't he clean?" Demyx wondered, a bit too loud.

"Sh." Zexion turned and put a finger over his mouth. "We don't know if the house is empty or not."

Demyx nodded. "Want me to keep lookout?" He pointed to the doorway with his thumb.

"No, no, it's fine. We won't be long." Zexion crossed the room to the computer, which had a sock on top of it.

Zexion knocked the sock away and pressed the on-button on the hard-drive box. The screen lit up and went through its procedure for turning on. Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist and leaned his chin on his head.

"I hope you don't need a password." Demyx muttered.

"Yeah, me too." Zexion held up his left hand, fingers crossed. "Cross your fingers."

"Why?"

"You know, I never really got the idea either." Zexion said. "It's supposed to make whatever you wish for happen."

"Weird." Demyx chuckled.

"You're telling me."

The computer finished booting up. The background was of a deck of cards, held out in a fan. Thankfully, it wasn't asking the Nobodies for a password. Zexion hit the 'start' button on the bottom of the screen and pulled up Dolur's programs.

"These are all online gambling sites." He said, looking over the recent links that were on the side.

"He gambles?" Demyx wondered.

"That's what the Replica said." Zexion paused. "I didn't really believe him, since his memories are artificial."

"Hm." Demyx responded.

Zexion opened up Dolur's documents and looked through them. Nothing really fascinating.

"What's this?" Demyx pointed to a file labeled 'Debts'.

"I don't know." Zexion clicked it twice to make it open.

He looked over the file.

Demyx whistled. "Talk about a debt."

The final figure on the page had the word 'total' in front of it. The number was close to 500,000 dollars.

"You're telling me." Zexion said. "No wonder he went missing. I'd go into hiding, too, if I owed someone that much."

A message popped up on the screen. It was from an internet screen name, coming from the wireless internet Dolur apparently had on his computer. The name was 'Gambit452'.

"Who is this?" Zexion wondered.

"'I didn't see you at the rendezvous last week. Where were you'?" Demyx read. "Maybe this was who he owed the money to.

Zexion nodded and typed on the computer.

'Sorry. I couldn't sneak out and my computer crashed.' He wrote.

'Crashed?' Gambit 452 wrote. 'I hope you didn't lose your receipt.'

'Which one?'

"I hope he doesn't get that you aren't Dolur." Demyx chuckled.

'What do you mean which one? The one with the total you owe Man8912367.'

'The $500,000 one?'

'Yeah.'

'No, I got it. My files weren't lost, strangely enough.'

'Hm.'

There was no more typing for a moment and Zexion was concerned that the other had left. But then he wrote again.

'Meet at the rendezvous again tonight?' Gambit 452 wrote.

"Where?" Demyx wondered. "Tell him yes. Maybe we can get some clue."

Zexion nodded. "Good idea." He agreed.

'Sure. Remind me where, though.' He wrote.

'What? You got amnesia? O.o McGarther Park, by the swings.'

'I'll be there.'

'Wanna go to the old hang?'

'Where?'

'Man, are you dense! You know where.'

'Of course I do. Just messing with you.

"You're lying through your teeth." Demyx chuckled.

'What time?' Zexion wrote, ignoring Demyx's comment.

'Usual.'

'Which is?'

'Stop messing with me.'

'Fine, fine, sorry. But seriously, where?'

He got no response. After a good five minutes of waiting, Zexion typed again.

'You there?'

No response.

"Damn." Zexion muttered.

"Well, it has to be late, assuming Dolur had to sneak out to meet this guy." Demyx said.

Zexion nodded. He wrote the location on a sheet of paper from Dolur's desk with a pencil he found among the mess. "We'd better get back."

"Wait."

"Yes?"

Demyx pulled from Zexion and took control of the mouse. He clicked on the little clock in the corner. A dialogue box popped up, saying he had missed four appointments.

"I don't know how I knew that was there." Demyx flushed. "Maybe more of my memories are coming back to me? Did Myde have a computer?"

"I never saw one downstairs, and I've never been in his room." Zexion flushed. "I was only there once."

Demyx clicked on the appointment list. "Two appointments for meeting this Gambit 452 guy, one appointment with the dentist, and one with Man8912367." He read them. "Both for Gambit 452 are at eleven pm."

"I guess that's the usual meeting time, then?" Zexion offered.

"Maybe."

Zexion took the mouse from Demyx and shut off all the programs, before shutting down the computer. "Let's go back to the Castle and report what we found."

This time, it was Demyx who opened the portal. It closed behind them, just as Dolur's mother walked into his room.

"You plan on doing _what_ now?" Xemnas wondered.

"Going and meeting this Gambit 452 person." Zexion answered. He handed Xemnas the paper he had written the location on. "Here at 11."

"You're insane." Xemnas shook his head. "What if he's armed with something?"

"We're armed, too." Demyx said, referring to his Sitar and Zexion's Lexicon.

"Well…I guess…"

"You said to gather clues about what happened to him." Zexion argued.

Xemnas looked them both over. "I guess I can send you two…" He muttered. "Fine, you win. I have to finish this, so please?" Xemnas motioned to the papers on his desk and then towards the door.

"Before we go, can I get my test score from you?"

Xemnas just stared at the younger Nobody, as if trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "You'll know when the others know." He responded. "Now, please." He motioned to the door again.

Demyx and Zexion walked out. "Well, we have a few hours." Demyx said. "What now?"

"I have a few ideas." Zexion smirked, pulling Demyx down the hall towards their quarters.


	18. The Search Continues

Holy crap! It's been forever since I updated! I'm sooooooo sorry, everyone! I've gotten most of the story written now, but I just5 haven't uploaded. Bad author! Bad author!

Disclaimer: I own the plot. That's it. Everything else, including my soul, belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura.

It was dark when Zexion and Demyx arrived at the spot where they had said they would meet Gambit452. No one else was there. Maybe they had the wrong time? They stood among shadows, waiting, out of sight.

"How long should we wait?" Demyx wondered, looking at Zexion.

"I'll give half an hour." Zexion said, watching for movement among the darkness. "I hope he comes soon, this darkness makes me uncomfortable."

Demyx nodded. "It's just like when I became a Nobody." He said.

Zexion didn't comment. "There." He whispered.

He caught motion in the darkness. A man, about 20, with sandy hair walked out of the shadows and to the swing-set. He sat on the swing and pushed at the toe with his ground, making him swing back and forth. He looked around.

"Yo, Dolur!" He whispered loudly. "You here?"

"Gambit452?" Zexion wondered.

"That's my account name, yes. But call me Reiliey." He looked towards them. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Zexion, and this is Demyx. We're friends of Dolur." Zexion said. "He's…been missing for a few days."

"Missing?" Reiliey wondered. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't think I had something to do with it, do you? I didn't even know he was gone until now. I thought he was just laying low."

"Why?" Demyx wondered.

"He…well, I'm assuming that was you two messaging me, but he owed $500,000 to this guy from online poker and slot machines." Reiliey explained. "I thought he was hiding cause he couldn't come up with the money."

"Gambling debts, hm?" Zexion wondered. "Not a surprise."

They both walked out of the shadows and sat on the swings, on either side of Reiliey.

"Wait, this has to be some sort of sick joke. Look at the two of you."

Zexion and Demyx shared a look. "What's wrong with us?" Demyx wondered.

"You look like you're in the mafia, for one thing. What's with the matching cloaks?"

"We just got off of work." Demyx responded, seriously.

Reiliey chuckled before noticing that he was serious. "Are you sure you two aren't undercover agents or something?"

"Do we _look_ like we're old enough to be undercover agents?" Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _no_, but there has to be another explanation for all this."

"Nope. We're Dolur's friends and we're looking for him." Zexion sighed. "Not like the cops around here do a good job."

"Yeah." Reiliey chuckled. "Look, if you have nothing more to say to me, I have to get back to mine and Dolur's old hang."

"Which is where?" Demyx wondered.

Reiliey stared. "Not your guys' business. Have the cops track my ISN off of Dolur's computer and have them get a warrant."

"We don't want to get the cops involved in this." Zexion said, with a shake of his head.

"We want to find Dolur ourselves and convince him to come home on his own terms." Demyx said.

"Well…" Reiliey paused, "Fine. Lotus Casino." He said. He took a pen form his pocket and grasped Zexion's wrist. He turned Zexion's hand over and wrote an address on his palm. "There you go." He said. "Anyone asks, you got the name from someone on the GGN."

"GGN?"

"Global Gambling Network. Damn, don't you two know anything?"

They didn't respond and watched him walk away.

"He's pleasant." Demyx said.

"People are different in person then they are on the web." Zexion said, reading the address. "This isn't far. We can walk."

Demyx linked his left arm with Zexion's right one. "Fine by me."

They walked together, hoping they'd find Dolur.

The Casino was brightly lit and noisy. Machines blared and lights flashed as people won money from slot machines and table games, while Bookies kept an eye on people who were collecting their money. A man in a suit and a wire connecting his glasses to his shirt walked past Zexion and Demyx as they took in their surroundings.

"This place is amazing!" Demyx said.

"Yeah, really." Zexion took a drink that a woman in a bright red dress offered him off of a tray.

Demyx declined. "I wonder if we'll find this Man8912367 guy around here."

"We don't know what he looks like." Zexion nodded to a man dealing a deck of cards to patrons with chips. "There's Reiliey."

Reiliey was sitting on one of the chairs, a couple of girls leaning over him and giggling.

"Seems like he's a ladies' man." Demyx said.

"Drinks all around!" Reiliey called, making everyone at the table cheer.

"That's probably why." Zexion said. "Come on." He led Demyx by the hand out towards the roulette tables.

"So what does this guy look like anyway?" Demyx wondered.

"Well, he's got very short blonde hair, has blue-green eyes…"

"Like him?" Demyx nodded at a man matching Zexion's description.

His hair wasn't short enough.

"Shorter hair." Zexion said.

They continued to walk through the roulette area of the Casino towards a set of double doors. Two of the men in suits stopped people form going through the doors.

"I wonder if there's anything behind there." Demyx said.

"Something they want to keep hidden, by the looks of it." Zexion said.

"Hm." Demyx nodded. "Hey, what do you say to opening a dark portal and using it to sneak in…?" He nudged Zexion's side with his elbow.

"I wouldn't disagree with the notion." Zexion confirmed. "Come on. We'll have more privacy if we go in the bathroom."

Demyx nodded and followed Zexion to a waitress.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you be kind enough to point us towards the restrooms?" Zexion wondered.

She flipped her long blonde hair behind her shoulder with her free hand. "Wouldn't you rather play a few rounds?" She wondered, offering a drink tray to his level. "Perhaps a drink first?"

"No thank you." Demyx muttered, looking away.

"We'd be able to sit and play longer if we didn't have other things to concentrate on." Zexion told the woman. "Including the need to use the restroom."

She giggled. "Have it your way, sweetie." She ordered. "That way." She pointed a bangle covered arm towards the other side of the casino.

"Thank you." Zexion said.

He and Demyx walked across the room, weaving in and out of people. "Do you see him around here, Zexy?" Demyx wondered.

Zexion shook his head as he scanned the room. "Too many blondes." He muttered.

"Too much everything." Demyx argued.

Zexion pushed the door open to the bathrooms. Demyx waited by the sinks as Zexion lightly pushed open the doors to the few stalls inside. No one was there but them.

"Good, we're alone." Zexion said.

"I thought we were looking for Dolur, Zexy." Demyx flushed.

"I meant we could open up a portal to get into that room, without anyone seeing us." Zexion answered. "But I like the way you think."

Demyx laughed nervously. "Okay, then."

Zexion stretched out his arm and opened a dark portal. He and Demyx crossed through.

When Zexion and Demyx were released into the locked room, they found it to be empty. Demyx looked around. "What in the world were they trying to hide?" Demyx wondered. "There's nothing in here."

"Your guess is good as mine." Zexion shrugged. "There's a boiler, so I guess it's just a boiler room."

A shuffling noise came from behind the boiler.

"I hear something." Demyx said.

"Me, too." Zexion motioned for Demyx to stay put and walked over.

A blonde man was tied up and blindfolded behind the boiler. He appeared to be a teenager, but he seemed a bit tall for that. Maybe he was towards the end of his teens. He moved when Zexion touched his shoulder.

"I _told_ you, I don't know what you're talking about!" The man said.

"Um…excuse me?" Zexion wondered. He felt Demyx sidle up behind him.

"You're…not debt collectors?" The man wondered, turning his head towards Zexion's voice.

"No, we're not." Zexion said.

"We're Nobodies." Demyx said.

"Demyx." Zexion scolded.

"What?"

The man chuckled. "Well, if you don't work for the Pit Boss here, could you…let me go?"

"Sure." Zexion untied the blindfold first.

The man looked around before his eyes finally came to a rest on the Nobodies who rescued him. "Thank you." He said.

Zexion looked him over. His chin was a little scruffy, but he looked like Dolur.

"Dolur?" Zexion wondered. "You don't recognize me?"

"Who are you talking to? Look, I woke up in an alley behind this place and three guys in suits grabbed me. Next thing I know after that, I woke up here." The man said. "Now, I don't know who you are, and if you know me, then I'm sorry. But I'm confused."

Demyx looked at Zexion. "You don't think he was attacked by Heartless, do you?" He asked.

"Heartless?" The man asked, as Zexion began to untie the ropes around his wrists. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember black any things with yellow eyes?" Demyx asked.

"Not really, sorry." The man shook his head. "Why is it important?"

"A bit." Demyx said.

Zexion untied the ropes on the man's ankles. "There we are." He stood, the man following.

Now that they were both standing, Zexion could see that the man only had a few inches up on him. They could have been in the same grade, now that he thought of it.

The man rubbed his left wrist with his other hand. "Thanks." He said. "It's been a few days since I've been stuck here."

"I can see that." Zexion looked point blank at the rope burns on the man's wrists.

"Say, what did you call me earlier?"

"Dolur." Zexion said.

"Well, if you recognize me, I guess that must be my name."

"At least, we can call you that." Demyx said. "Until we find out what your real name is."

"Or Xemnas gives you a new one, if you _were_ attacked by Heartless." Zexion said.

"Xemnas?" 'Dolur' wondered.

"He's our boss." Demyx said.

"We'll bring you back to our place so you can talk to him." Zexion said.

The doors to the room opened up and a man in a suit with sunglasses on walked in. He was clean cut, his brown hair a little messy.

"What's going on in here?" The man asked.

"Uh…" Zexion and Demyx shared a look.

"Who are you boys?" The man wondered.

No one answered.

"We were just…uh…" Zexion stuttered.

"…Looking for the bathrooms?" Demyx offered meekly.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Did they let you free, Dolur?" He wondered.

"Look, that's not my name." 'Dolur' argued. "You can call me that if you want, but I'm not who you think I am. I owe you nothing."

The two men with the brunet man cracked their knuckles.

"What should we do, Boss?" The redhead wondered. "Force the money out of him?"

"We could force it out of him real easy, Boss." The black haired one said.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. If these two showed up, then other people must know he's here as well." The man unfolded his arms. "Round all three of them up. I'll get my money in one way or another."

His two henchmen moved in closer and Demyx grabbed Zexion's arm. "Zexy…" He muttered.

"We've got to get out of here." Zexion muttered.

"You two go." 'Dolur' ordered. "I'll deal with these two."

"We came all this way to get you. We're not leaving now." Zexion argued with a shake of his head.

"There's no sense in all of us getting caught."

"Hey, there's no security cameras in here, are there?" Demyx wondered.

"Well, no." The Boss said. "Why?"

"Zexy, use a portal." Demyx ordered.

Zexion nodded and flung his wrist. A portal opened, causing 'Dolur' and the two henchmen to step back.

"What…what are you?" 'Dolur' wondered.

"We'll explain later." Zexion promised, grabbing 'Dolur's wrist.

The three of them escaped into the portal, closing it behind them.


	19. Replica Problems

Dlbn: I've been a bold girl, not updating recently. But I HAVE been working on the story, so there is more to come!  
Thank you to Light Within Darkness for reviewing.

Xemnas walked around 'Dolur', hands clasped behind his back.

"Well, you _look_ like Dolur…" He muttered. "Only one way to find out." He turned to Zexion and Demyx. "You two go and get him an Organization cloak. We'll meet in the gray room in ten minutes. I'll go round up the others." Xemnas vanished through a dark portal that opened behind him.

"How come you have to wave your arm first, but Xemnas doesn't?" Demyx wondered.

"He's more powerful, I guess." Zexion shrugged. "I think his cloak has different properties."

"Wait. You mean to tell me that those cloaks you guys are wearing open dark portals?" 'Dolur' wondered.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zexion shrugged. "Don't ask me the mechanics of it. I just know how to use it. That's all."

"Okay then."

Demyx hooked Zexion's arm with his own. "Let's go get him a uniform." He said.

"Yeah, before Xemnas starts having a fit." Zexion agreed. "Come on, 'Dolur'."

Dolur followed them out of Xemnas' office and to the stairway.

"If you can use those portals to get everywhere," 'Dolur' wondered, "why don't you use um in the Castle?"

"We'd get lazy and out of shape, that's why."

"He's just tired." Demyx said. "And I haven't mastered my weapon yet, let alone what he and the other originals can do."

"Originals?"

"This Organization was started when the six apprentices of Ansem the Wise messed with the darkness and lost their hearts. They became Nobodies and formed the Organization. There's me, Xemnas, Vexen, Xigbar, Lexaeus, and Xaldin."

"And then there's the second generation; me, Axel, Saïx, and you, we're assuming you at least." Demyx said.

"Neophytes." Zexion said. "The correct term is 'Neophytes'."

"Whatever." Demyx nuzzled against Zexion.

"Okay, then." 'Dolur' looked at the two of them like they were missing something in the upstairs.

After descending the stairs, Zexion made the computer do measurements for 'Dolur' and a new Organization uniform popped up on one of the tables. "Here." Zexion handed it to 'Dolur'. "We'll be waiting in the hall." He pulled Demyx up the stairs with him.

"How come you waited for me down there when I changed, but we're leaving while he changes?" Demyx asked.

"Well, he doesn't know us." Zexion offered.

"I didn't know you."

"Well, _yes_, but…" Zexion paused. "I was close to Myde."

"How close?"

Zexion pulled Demyx to him by the waist and kissed him. "What do you think?" he wondered.

Demyx flushed deep red. "Zexion…" He muttered.

"What?" Zexion chuckled. "It's not like the others don't know."

"Yeah, true, but…"

"Aw, come on, Axel." Saïx's voice called from down the hall. "You can't stay mad at me forever!"

"You just watch me!" Axel's angry voice growled.

The two of them rounded the corner, Saïx chasing after Axel. "I said I was sorry, man, what more do you want from me?!"

"I've told you time and time again." Axel shook his head. "You sold me out! There was no need to tell him it was me."

"So?" Saïx huffed. "We're friends. It shouldn't matter what I tell Lord Xemnas."

Axel turned viscously on his heel. "What _else_ have you told him about me?"

"Nothing, I swear." Saïx's hands went up in a harmless gesture.

Axel gave him a look before turning and continuing down the hall towards Demyx and Zexion, who were watching with curiosity.

"I'm sorry, Axel, I really am." Saïx said. "Please forgive me?"

"No."

"What do I have to do so you'll take the apology?" Saïx wondered, finally catching up and putting a hand on Axel's shoulder.

Axel held his arms out and fire swirled down his arms. He held a Chakram in each hand, each one ablaze. Saïx took a step back.

"You can leave me alone." Axel sneered. "Got it memorized?"

When Saïx nodded, Axel let the Chakrams vanish and his arms drop, walking the way he was originally going.

"Meeting in the gray room in ten minutes." Zexion told him as he passed.

"Whatever." Axel snorted and walked past.

Saïx stopped with Demyx and Zexion.

"I wish there was a way I could make it up to him." Saïx said. "He'll never forgive me."

"Give him time." Zexion said. "If he's anything like his somebody was, he'll cool off in a few hours and then you can talk to him again."

Saïx sighed. "I hope you're right." He said, shaking his head. "Ten minutes in the gray room, you said?"

Zexion and Demyx nodded. Saïx nodded back and walked down the hall after Axel. 'Dolur' came up from the basement. "Did I miss something?" He wondered. "I heard a lot of voices."

"Just Axel and Saïx having a fight. No big deal." Zexion said.

"Ready to go?" Asked Demyx.

When 'Dolur' nodded, the three of them walked off down the hall.

Xemnas drummed his fingers against his left arm. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed out in front of him. Everyone was in the room, except for Axel. The only seat left in the room was on the couch next to Saïx, so who knew if he'd sit or not.

"Where in the world is he?" Xemnas wondered.

"I haven't seen him for ten minutes." Saïx said.  
"That was oddly specific." Xaldin told him.

Saïx shrugged.

"He's pissed." Zexion said. "Don't expect him to show, Xemnas."

Xemnas sighed dramatically. "Fine. I guess we'll just start without him. Cue the…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the door opened and Axel walked in.

"About damn time you got here." Xemnas told him.

"Bite me." Axel ordered. Without even looking, he went and sat next to Saïx.

"So…does this mean you're not mad at me now?" Saïx wondered.

Axel glared at him. "It's not like I had a choice other than to sit by you." He sneered.

Saïx looked away, knowing Axel's temper was flaring. He threw a look at Zexion.

"I don't need to know what you two are fighting about, but put it aside for now." Xemnas ordered. "Cut the lights."

Xaldin used a lance to flick off the light switch. Once the candles were lit once more, translucent letters floated down from the ceiling and sped around 'Dolur', before Xemnas put up his hand to stop them. The name hanging in front of him was 'Luxord'.

"D, o, l, u, r." Vexen said. "The letters are all there."

The lights came back on. "So…my name's Luxord?" 'Dolur' wondered.

Xemnas nodded. "Yes." He confirmed. "That's your new name. Well, at least we know what happened to Dolur…vaguely."

"Are you _sure_ you can't remember anything?" Xigbar asked Luxord.

"Like I told Zexion and Demyx when they found me, all I remember was walking in an alleyway behind Lotus Casino and getting jumped by the Pit Boss and his thugs." Luxord said. "That's all. No black things with yellow eyes, no gang members attacking me. No nothing."

"Alright, alright, no need to get worked up." Lexaeus said. "Your memories should come back to you shortly."

"Depends on how long you were out." Xaldin said. "A blow to the head could affect it."

"Your memory takes a longer period of time to come back once you've been hit in the head." Vexen said, matter-of-factly. "Try paying attention in health class."

"Class?" Luxord wondered.

"The senior members go to school." Xemnas said. "I'm a teacher there. We have to blend in, so we figured 'why not?'. You don't have to go, though, Axel, Saïx, and Demyx all stay here while we're gone."

Luxord nodded. "Good. If people who know me go there, it could cause problems when I don't know anything."

Xemnas nodded an agreement. "Well, we have no more business here." He said. "I'll show you to your room. The rest of you can go and do…whatever. I really don't care." He gave a look to Saïx that clearly said to come and find him later before he left. Luxord shrugged and walked out after him. The others shared looks as Saïx scurried out of the room.

"Is there something between them that we should know?" Xigbar asked, looking to Axel.

"To hell if I know." Axel grunted.

"You're friends, aren't you?" Vexen wondered. "I thought maybe he would have told you."

Axel rolled his eyes. "I'm sure there's something between them, but I'd never ask. I don't want to know his problems."

"Or Xemnas'." Xaldin offered.

"Lord Xemnas, you mean." Lexaeus picked on Saïx's addressing of their superior.

The others chuckled.

"Well, I'm ready for bed." Vexen said. "We've got classes in the morning." He stood and stretched.

"The Originals have to go to school tomorrow, you mean." Demyx chuckled.

"You know you and Zexion won't sleep without one another." Xigbar chuckled.

Demyx and Zexion flushed and looked away from one another. The left side of Axel's lips curled and he chuckled. "I'll be practicing with my Chakrams." He said, leaving.

The others followed suit. Zexion and Demyx looked at one another.

"That was awkward." Demyx complained.

"Yeah, I know." Zexion said. "They were right, though."

Demyx flushed. "Bed time?" He wondered.

"Bed time." Zexion stood and took Demyx's hand in his, before they left the gray room.

Zexion yawned and stretched as he stood with the others in his gym class. The coach had made them run three laps around the perimeter of the football field, and was waiting for the Myde Replica and Vexen to join the rest of the class. The Replica collapsed next to Zexion, panting heavily. Zexion knelt down to him.

"Are you okay, Myde?" Zexion wondered.

The Replica coughed. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Lumaria handed him the water bottle the pink haired teen had brought out in his coat pocket.

"Thanks, Lumaria." The Replica said.

Zexion wondered if water would affect the fact that he was mostly metal and wires. The Replica took a few thirsty gulps, but he seemed unaffected. He handed it back.

"No problem." The other teen said, putting his water back with his jacket.

The Replica and Zexion stood as Vexen finally joined them, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. His shoulder-length blonde hair was pulled back into a low ponytail to keep it off of his neck.

"Alright, everyone." The coach said. "Drop and give me ten pushups. You can do it." He blew his whistle.

Everyone groaned as a unit before dropping and doing what they were told. Zexion didn't consider himself weak, but pushups always seemed a bit hard for him. He did the ten the best he could and sat next to the Replica, who finished first out of the class. Zexion would have held it to the fact that he had robotic limbs, but if that was the case, he'd have finished running first as well. Once everyone had finished, the coach smiled down at them. "Today, we start our baseball unit." He said. "First, we'll just practice some basic pitching and catching. Everyone pair up in groups of two or three."

As expected, Zexion was with the Replica, Vexen was with Lumaria, Xigbar was with Xaldin and Lexaeus, and Arlene was with her friends. They each picked up a glove and one ball to each group before getting together to play. Vexen stood close to Zexion so they could talk if they needed to. Zexion and the Replica just three the ball back and forth as they were told to, until the Coach's whistle blew again. "Join up with another group and use one ball!" The coach ordered. "Make sure everyone gets included."

Vexen and Lumaria simply joined Zexion and the Replica.

"So what do you guys think happened to Dolur?" Lumaria wondered. "You think he's coming back?"

"Probably not." Zexion said. "It's been quite a while."

"If he was taken, he's definitely gone for good." Vexen agreed. "Most of the time, it's a small window the cops have to find a person."

"I guess." Lumaria said.

"Well, first Lea went missing, then Isa, and now Dolur." Myde said. "Kind of scary when you think about it. I mean, what if there's a serial abductor or murderer in town, huh? It makes you wonder who's gonna be next."

"I wouldn't say that, Myde." Zexion shook his head. "It's a bit foreboding, if you ask me. Might make something else happen."

"I guess you're right." The Replica shrugged.

"What makes you say that, Zexion?" Lumaria asked.

"Well, you know how in movies they always say 'it can't get much worse than this'? and something worse _always_ happens directly after?" Zexion asked. "That's what I mean. I know this is real life and not a movie, but…"

"I know what you mean, Zexy." The Replica offered. "I had a day like that, where everything that could go wrong went wrong, and when I said 'today can't get much worse', something _else_ happened."

"Exactly."

"They have a point, but that's no reason we can't share our ideas about what happened." Vexen said with a shrug, trying to back up Lumaria, a gesture which got a blush from the pink-haired teen.

"Thanks, Vexen."

"So, I heard you two were going to the Botanical Gardens tomorrow." The Replica said.

"Yup!" Lumaria smiled. "The rose festival is tomorrow, so I wanted to go. I know roses probably aren't your thing, Vexen, but at least we can hang together."

"No, I'm actually excited to go tomorrow." Vexen said. "I've never been."

Lumaria smiled. "I went once." He said. "My mom wanted to go to the tulip festival one year and I went with her cause dad didn't want to go."

"Why?"

"He said it was too gay for him."

The Replica snickered, but he caught himself. "Sorry." He said.

"It's okay, Myde, I don't mind." Lumaria smiled, tilting his head to the side. "I know I'm gay, duh." He chuckled.

Vexen caught the ball from Zexion. "Catch." He ordered.

Lumaria put up his glove and the ball landed in it with a light smack. He threw it to Myde. "I can't wait to go back."

"Should be fun." Vexen nodded.

Lumaria smile deepened and he flushed. The coach blew the whistle. "Alright, that's enough for now!" He said. "One lap around the football field and you're done."

Everyone groaned, dropped their stuff in the nets the coach had brought the equipment out in, and started running around the track.

"I think he's trying to kill us." The Replica told Zexion.

"You're telling me." Zexion agreed.

"We're not machines." Lumaria complained.

Vexen shot a look down at Zexion and chuckled. Zexion rolled his eyes at him.

"What was that about?" Lumaria wondered.

"Nothing." Zexion shook his head. "Tired is all."

"Uh huh." The Replica answered. "You're lying." He laughed.

"Am not." Zexion lightly nudged him.

"Careful, Zex." Vexen whispered when the Replica almost stumbled off into the grass.

The Replica nudged Zexion back.

"Zexion, Myde, enough horseplay, you two!" The coach called to them.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "He's trying to kill us _and_ take away our fun."

Lumaria, Vexen, and the Replica snickered. The four of them were the last to finish, but not by much.

"Alright, you can go back into the locker room and change." The coach said.

Vexen took Lumaria's hand in his and they walked off together, talking and laughing.

"Gives me an idea." The Replica said with a smirk.

Zexion pulled the Replica close. "I think I know what you mean." He tilted the Replica back a bit.

"Zexy!" The Replica complained.

Zexion kissed him. He was nudged over by one of the other guys and fell, landing right on top of the Replica. Zexion pushed himself up a bit. "Sorry." He said.

"I don't mind." The Replica smirked and kissed him.

A shadow fell over them. "Alright, you two, get up." The coach ordered.

Zexion pushed himself off of the Replica into a sitting position and pulled the Replica up with him.

"There we go. Now go and get changed for your next classes." The coach said.

Zexion and the Replica stood as one and jogged back to the locker room, laughing all the way.


	20. Marluxia

Dlbn: Holy crap has it been a while! Well, I finally got internet at my house and can upload stuff, so here's the next chapter. More updates are sure to come!

Disclaimer: I haven't had this in a while, have I? I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Everything belongs to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. I am neither

Demyx was waiting for Zexion at the entrance to the Castle That Never Was when Zexion arrived home.

"Why are you out here?" Zexion asked, hair pressed tightly to his scalp from the never-ending rain that covered the realm.

"Waiting for you." Demyx said. His hair was also plastered to his skull from the rain.

"You could have done it inside."

"I like water." Demyx said. "I think it's my attribute."

"Yea?" Zexion set his bag down. "How you figure?"

"It makes sense. I love the water and I'm so comfortable in it, so it makes sense to me. Oh, and I can control my weapon more now!" Demyx held his hand up in the air and a blue object fell into it. It reminded Zexion of a guitar, but it wasn't.

"Awesome."

"It's not a surprise that it took so long, though, since I'm fairly new." Demyx said. "At least, that's what Xemnas called it when he got home earlier."

"He got here before me?" Zexion wondered.

"I'm as surprised as you are." Demyx chuckled.

"I mean, I walked the Replica home, like I always do," he saw Demyx frown at that. "But I still should get here before he does."

Demyx shrugged one shoulder and let go of his sitar. It faded away in a flurry of bubbles.

"Saïx's weapon is more under control, too." Demyx told him. "I think he's been practicing with Xemnas. They spend a lot of time together."

"I can imagine why."

"Why?"

Zexion blinked. "You know how we're always 'together'?"

Demyx snickered and flushed. "Oh yea." He said. "Then again, Saïx used to hang around Axel all the time."

"Until Axel started hating him." Zexion chuckled, noticing Demyx's shiver. "Let's go inside."

"I agree."

Zexion picked up the strap on his backpack in his left hand before putting an arm around Demyx's neck and leading him inside.

Vexen paced in front of the loveseat in the Gray Room, a seat which Demyx and Zexion were currently occupying. Demyx was curled up against Zexion, his feet underneath him. He had called up his sitar that morning and was playing it like a guitar. Zexion watched him, noticing how he still looked like Myde playing on the bench at school. His hair hung lightly in his face, framing his features. His hands moved furiously over the fret as he played. The soft tones filled the room.

"What are you so nervous for?" Zexion wondered. "You two hang out in the janitor's closet all the time. How is going to a Botanical Gardens making you so nervous?"

"I don't know, it just _is_." Vexen answered. "My first date…with Lumaria…"

"Your first date ever, I thought." Demyx didn't look up from his sitar, even when Vexen sent him a smoldering look.

"Yea, that makes it so much less nerve wracking." Vexen rolled his eyes and resumed pacing. "I know I shouldn't worry, but I'm meeting his family, too."

"How bad can they be?" Demyx asked.

"He gave me a run-down of who's in his family and what to and not to say to them." Vexen pulled a sheet from his pocket. "And gave me a study guide."

Demyx took it and read it over, eyebrow raising at every few items on the list. "He's…got an interesting family." He handed it to Zexion for more approval.

Zexion looked it over. Lumaria seemed to have three siblings, two sisters and one brother, all younger, and his parents were divorced. He and his siblings lived with his mom. The girls were twins, but the boy wasn't. Among the list of things to not say were not mentioning Lumaria's father, commenting on why his brother didn't talk, and a few other things that didn't seem like a real big deal.

"I wonder why he doesn't want his father mentioned." Zexion said, handing the paper back over.

"I didn't ask." Vexen shook his head. "If he wants to tell me, he can tell me. I have to make up stuff about my family, though, so you're my cousin, Zex."

"Oh joy." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"You better tell the others, in case it gets around your school." Demyx said.

"Yeah, I know." Vexen answered. "Would you guys mind telling everyone while I'm gone?"

"If they're home." Zexion said. "I know a couple of them went to go and see if they can get any more paperwork and files from Ansem the Moron's computer lab."

"Oh, alright. Someone should be around to tell, though." Vexen said as his watch alarm went off. He checked it. "I gotta get going. See you later." He opened and dark portal and stepped through. It slid shut behind him and vanished as if it had never come.

"I guess it's just us again." Demyx said with a smile. He kissed Zexion before going back to play his sitar.

"Is that a problem?" Zexion chuckled.

"No, I'm just glad we don't have to do anything."

The door to the Gray Room opened the second he stopped talking.

"You had to say something, didn't you?" Zexion sighed. "What, Xemnas?"

"I'm not Xemnas." It was Saïx.

"You have his scent." Zexion said.

"What are you? A dog?" Saïx asked, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"No. I just have the ability to identify people by 'scents'. It's mostly like a power signature."

"Oh, okay." Saïx sighed. "I guess I get it."

"So Axel's still not talking to you, huh?" Demyx wondered.

"No." Saïx said. "I wish there was something I could do to make him not be mad at me anymore, but…you know, I can't help it. When Xemnas looks at me the way he looked at me earlier, I…"

"Okay, no details please." Demyx said.

Zexion nodded.

"Yeah, I know, no one wants to know about mine and Xemnas' relationship." Saïx said.

"Well, at least we don't wanna know anything sexual." Zexion said.

"Oh, oh, no, we're not that far, I mean…we share a bed, but I…I'm a …I never…no…" Saïx seemed at a loss for words.

"You sure?"

"Yes, very sure."

"Okay, then." Demyx nodded, continuing to play.

"You're good at that." Saïx said.

"Thanks." Demyx smiled. "Did my other play too?"

"Yeah, the guitar." Zexion said. "He loved that thing."

"Pretty cool." Saïx shrugged. "What did you get from your other, Zexion?"

"Me? I read a lot, which I'm pretty sure you've noticed. I'm pretty sure Ienzo read a lot, as well." Zexion said.

"Is Saïx anything like Ïas?" Myde wondered.

"A bit." Zexion shrugged. "I didn't really know him that well. Obviously, Axel likes playing pranks like Lea did, Xemnas takes charge like Xehanort did, Vexen and Even were both into science, Xaldin's weapon is like the one Dilan used to carry, Lexaeus has the hair," That got a couple giggles from Demyx. "And Xigbar has the scars."

"What about Luxord?"

"He hasn't been around long for me to tell you that." Zexion shook his head. "Everyone has something from their Nobody, other than just appearance."

"I doubt anyone ever had hair like yours, Zexion." Saïx said.

"Ienzo did, in color, anyway."

"You say so." Demyx chuckled. "How do you remember all this, anyway?"

"We all have memories of our time as humans." Zexion explained. "Don't you guys?"

"Vaguely." Saïx said. "All I remember is that I was close to Lord Xemnas."

"Lord?" Demyx looked at Zexion. "Are we supposed to call him that?"

Zexion shrugged. "He never said to, so I assume no."

"I do." Saïx said.

"Pet name?"

"Maybe." Saïx flushed.

Zexion just chuckled.

A pounding on the door to his and Demyx's bedroom late that night made Zexion stir. He rubbed his left eye with one hand, looking to see if Demyx was up, and he wasn't. He yawned. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's Vexen, let me in!" Vexen's worrisome voice said from the other side. "Come on, Zex, please!"

Zexion heard the despair in his blonde friend's voice and rushed to the door, swinging it open. Vexen was on the other side, Lumaria cradled against him.

"What happened?" Zexion wondered, noticing that Lumaria didn't look quite right.

"Heartless." Vexen said. "Please, help me get him to the lab."

Zexion nodded as Demyx began to stir.

"W-what's going on?" Demyx wondered, rubbing one eye.

"Go get Xemnas, please, Demy." Zexion said.

Demyx nodded and opened a portal with his hand. He went through it as Zexion shut the bedroom door behind him and heading for the lab.

Lumaria was hooked up to monitors and computers the same way Myde was before he became Demyx. Vexen was frantically looking over the computers and reading the printouts that came from them. Demyx and Zexion shared a chair against one wall and Xemnas was pacing back and forth with his hands folded behind his back.

"Did they take his heart, Vexen?" Xemnas wondered for the third time.

No response came from the blonde yet again as he moved to another machine to check results.

"Vexen!" Xemnas hissed harshly.

"Yes, he was attacked. What do you think?" Vexen was panicked.

"Watch it, Vexen."

Vexen gave him a look before checking computers again. Xemnas didn't say more and just watched the other pace. Demyx yawned. Lumaria began to stir.

"Mm?" He wondered.

Vexen was quickly at his side. "Lumaria?" He asked.

Lumaria's eyes opened and he looked to Vexen. "Vexen…?"

"What?" Demyx and Zexion stood.

"You…know him?" Xemnas asked.

Lumaria looked in his direction. "Who are you?" He asked.

"So he knows Vexen, just not Xemnas." Zexion said.

Lumaria looked at Zexion and Myde. "Do I know either of you?"

"Him, maybe." Demyx pointed to Zexion, but Lumaria shook his head.

"Sorry." He said. He looked to Vexen. "You…_are_ Vexen, right?"

"You don't know?" Vexen asked.

"For some reason…the name just felt right."

"My name's Vexen." Vexen nodded. "And that's Xemnas, Zexion, and Demyx." He pointed to each of the others.

Lumaria slowly sat up. "So…do I live here…?"

"Well, _no_, I mean, you didn't before, but, I uh…" Vexen didn't seem to know what to say.

"You're cute when you blush." Lumaria giggled.

"Yeah, you're Lumaria." Zexion muttered.

Demyx laughed.

"Huh?" Lumaria asked.

"Nothing." Xemnas shook his head. He sighed. "Vexen, I trust you know what to do by now. You two get the others." He left.

"What to do?" Lumaria looked at Vexen.

Vexen kissed him. "I'm sorry."

Demyx pulled on Zexion's arm and nodded to the stairs. Zexion nodded in agreement and followed his boyfriend out.

"Wow." Demyx said, once they were in the hall.

"Yeah. Wow." Zexion said. "I've never seen Vex that…"

"Affectionate?"

"Before." Zexion nodded. He sighed. "Well, I guess we've got to go and get everyone for a naming ceremony."

They walked off down the hall together to get the others.

Demyx spoke. "I'm really getting tired of these."


	21. Further Concerns

Dlbn: Me here again with a brand new chapter for your viewing pleasure!(Or horror, whichever comes first)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and some of the Nobodies. The rest belong to Square Enix/Tetsuya Nomura.

'Lumaria' watched the letter as they spun around his head, spinning in a circle to follow.

"Wow!" He said. "This is awesome!"

Vexen chuckled, hiding it behind his hand when Xemnas gave him a look.

"It's going to be your name." Xemnas said.

"Awesome is going to be my name?" Lumaria stopped turning and scratched the side of his head.

"No." Vexen corrected with a chuckle. "The letters are going to form a name."

The letters stopped.

"How would you even pronounce that?" Xigbar wondered.

Zexion blinked at the letters. "M-A-R-L-U-X-I-A?"

"Mar-lux-ia?" Demyx offered from Zexion's side.

Lumaria tilted his head. "Mar-loo-she-a." He said.

They looked at him.

"Sounds right to me." Lexaeus muttered.

"I guess we're gonna go with that, then." Xemnas wrote down the name and, presumably, the pronunciation of Lumaria's new name.

"So…are we done?" Axel wondered. "I need sleep."

"Agreed." Saïx said, flushing and looking away when Xemnas winked at him.

"Fine, you guys can all go." Xemnas said. "School in the morning." He was talking to the Original Six, which made the Neophytes laugh.

Xemnas vanished, Saïx soon after. The others dispersed quickly as well. After watching Vexen take his lover by the hand and escape through a portal, Zexion and Demyx left together hand in hand.

Zexion sat in Xemnas' science class the next day with a headache. He hadn't slept much after the naming ceremony, and all the lying about the Replica that morning when he began to act strange wasn't helping. The Replica had started stuttering a bit, not enough to be noticed by the others, but Zexion caught it. He had mentioned it to Vexen, so the two of them were going to try and shut the Replica down after school for a bit so they could bring it to the Castle and fix it. Vexen wasn't sure what he could do, but Zexion hoped they could at least slow down whatever was happening. The Replica was sleeping on the desk next to Zexion, his pen still poised like he was writing. Zexion himself only had half of the notes written down, and Vexen was working on designs for a Lumaria Replica. Zexion wasn't sure that making another Replica was a good idea. All interest should be on fixing the Myde Replica first. People had started to notice that Lumaria wasn't in school, which was strange for him since he had perfect attendance, so they had to act quickly. Xemnas' voice was drowned out by the ringing of the school bell, signaling that class was over. The Myde Replica shot up quickly, awoken by the bell, with a cry of "I swear, it wasn't me".

Zexion snickered and nudged him with his right hand. "It's just the end of class bell." He informed.

The Replica flushed as the others laughed. Vexen quickly shoved his designs into his bag. "We need to talk." Vexen muttered to Zexion, a hand on his shoulder, before he left.

"About what?" The Myde Replica yawned.

"Nothing. Mom's surprise party is all. Vexen's my cousin."

"Oh?" The Replica raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know."

"I never told you? Sorry. I thought I did." Zexion answered, stuffing his papers between the books in his backpack.

"No, you didn't." The Replica said.

"Oh."

He giggled. "But now I know, so it's fine, right?" The Replica was giggling, the giggles broken up a bit.

Zexion was concerned. How could the Replica's voice pattern be changing so suddenly?

After school was out, Zexion walked the Replica behind the school. Vexen had gone back to the castle during their lunch period. He was going to use a special remote to shut down the Replica so they could go back to the castle through a portal, and have little resistance.

"Why are we back here, Zexy?" The Replica asked.

"Oh, I just thought we'd take the long way home so we could be together for a little while longer." Zexion lied.

"Oh." The Replica took Zexion's hand in his and smiled. "Okay."

Zexion kept his ears peeled for Vexen, trying to locate his scent and having no luck that way. He answered the questions the Replica had about the homework and kept the conversation flowing, hoping the Replica didn't notice his distraction. The Replica suddenly fell silent and still. Zexion looked at him to find that his eyes were closed and he was just standing there. Vexen emerged from behind a dumpster, a banana peel stuck to the top of his head.

"What's with the banana?" Zexion wondered.

"Huh?" Vexen looked up. "Oh." He brushed the garbage off. "Someone overshot the dumpster." He answered.

"If you say so." Zexion chuckled. "Is he off?"

Vexen poked the Replica in the side and it fell into Zexion. "Yeah, I'd say so." Vexen held out a hand and a black portal swirled in front of them. "Help me bring him back."

They picked up the Replica and stepped into the portal.

"So how does that remote work?" Zexion wondered. "I didn't think the Replicas were robotic."

"Well, they aren't." Vexen chuckled. "It depresses the nervous system and essentially shuts the mind down. It's like the remote form of anesthetic."

"How long do we have?"

"Easily three hours." Vexen said. "I shouldn't need more than an hour to find and fix the problem."

"You're cocky."

"Whatever. You know I'm right." Vexen answered. "Besides, it's not like using a portal take s a full hour, anyway."

"True." Zexion waved his hand and the portal opened to the Castle Basement.

Demyx was sitting in a chair against the far wall, thumbing through a book from the Castle Library. He looked up and smiled when the Senior Members came in.

"Hey, it's the Replica!" Demyx greeted, standing and smiling. "So the remote works?"

"Yeah." Zexion took the full weight of the Replica in his arms as Vexen went to a computer-like control panel on the far wall, next to where Demyx was sitting. He pressed a button and a table came out from the floor.

"Lay him on that." Vexen ordered.

Zexion did as told as Demyx joined his side. The other Nobody kissed Zexion's cheek.

"Welcome home." He greeted as Vexen approached with a few cables.

"Thanks." Zexion responded, pulling Demyx to him and kissing the other male.

"Hey, if you two are going to do that, go somewhere else, okay?" Vexen offered. "I need to concentrate."

"What, I can't kiss my boyfriend?" Zexion asked. "Sheesh, Vex."

Vexen rolled his eyes and attached a metal cuff to each of the Replica's wrists.

"What are those for, Vexen?" Demyx wondered.

"To check pulse, normally." Vexen responded. "It's just going to check some things."

"Like?"

"I'm not sure Vexen even knows, Demyx." Zexion informed with a chuckle.

Vexen glared at him. He attached more cables and wires to the Replica before going back to the computer. "I'm going to run a diagnostics check on the Replica and see if I can find a bug that's causing this speech problem." He explained. "It doesn't appear as though anything's wrong." He looked over the words and numbers written in a blocky black font on the screen.

"Something has to be." Zexion argued, looking at the Replica. "Does it have a voice box?"

Vexen picked up a long chord with a camera-like object at the end. He walked over and held the Replica's jaw open. He pushed the chord lightly in, the camera end disappearing quickly inside the Replica's mouth. "Keep an eye on the chord." He ordered.

Both of the other Nobodies looked down to the Replica.

Vexen walked back to the control panel and flicked on a switch. He controlled the chord with another small switch, which looked like it belonged to a Play Station 2 controller.

"I found a tear." He said after a while, a quiet 'yes' following.

"So how do you fix it?" Demyx asked.

"Like this." Vexen returned with another chord and put it down the Replica's throat alongside the chord that was already there. "There's a small laser on the end that should correct the tear." He said, going back to the control panel.

He hit a few buttons and a small whirring came from inside the Replica. The whirring went away after a few minutes, prompting Vexen to return to the table and remove the chords. They all snapped back to where they had been earlier concealed, barely avoiding hitting Vexen in the head.

"The voice problem should be all fixed, now." He said. "I'm gonna go find Marly. Zex, can you being him back?"

"Sure."

Vexen disappeared up the stairs.

"Marly?" Zexion wondered, once the blonde had gone.

"I don't get it either." Demyx shrugged and shook his head. He was still staring at the Replica.

"Something wrong?" Zexion wondered, following his gaze.

"It's like looking in a very creepy mirror." Demyx shuddered. "I didn't notice it before, but the Replica and I really look like one another."

"Yeah, you do." Zexion kissed Demyx's forehead. "And somehow, you're better looking."

Demyx chuckled and kissed Zexion back. "We should bring that home before we do anything." He said.

"I agree." Zexion picked up the Replica as Demyx opened a portal. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Demyx agreed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

The other side of the portal opened up in Myde's bedroom. Zexion flushed at being in his boyfriend's room without his boyfriend. Well, technically Myde wasn't his boyfriend anymore, but what Zexion had said hundreds of times before was true. What was Myde's was Demyx's, despite whatever Xemnas said. Zexion was sure that the eldest Nobody still didn't have any idea as to how being a Nobody really worked. Zexion lay the Replica down on Myde's bed, putting him under the covers and laying the pillows under his head. Zexion kissed the Replica's cheek.

"Goodnight, little Replica." Zexion whispered, before vanishing into a portal.

When the portal opened to Zexion and Demyx's room, Demyx was sitting on the bed, playing his sitar. The sandy haired Nobody smiled when Zexion caught his eye and joined him on the bed.

"That was quick." Demyx commented, strumming along on his sitar.

"I just had to drop him off in his own bed." Zexion responded, wrapping an arm around Demyx's shoulders. "His parents should think he slipped past them when he came home."

"Or question you mercilessly about why he came home so late." Demyx said. "Figuring that you were out somewhere together."

A chuckle from Zexion. "I suppose it's possible, but I don't think he told his parents we were going anywhere. We didn't have a 'date' set, and…"

"Date?" Demyx looked to Zexion, his fingers stopping his strumming.

"Yeah. You know, a date."

"How come we never do that?" Demyx cocked his head to the side.

"What, go out on dates?"

Demyx nodded.

"Well…it just didn't occur to me to do that. and if we were out together and the Replica was around, people would ask questions."

"Well, the Replica's out of commission for now." Demyx jumped up from his spot on the bed. "Why don't we go out somewhere?"

"I don't know…"

"Aw, come on, Zexy." Demyx asked. "_Please_?"

Zexion smirked. "How can I say no to that?" He asked. "Oh, yeah. No."

"Not funny." Demyx pouted. "Let's just go somewhere! Out to eat, take a walk, something!"

"Well…when you ask it that way…" Zexion stood. "You need clothes other than your uniform."

"Really, Zexy! You'll take me out of the Castle?"

"Of course." Zexion said. "I can't say no when I've got you practically begging me."

Demyx smile. "Thanks, Zexy."

"Of course. Come on. you'll probably fit in my clothes."


	22. Complications at Home

Dlbn: it's been a while! I've been lazy again. Bad writer! Bad! Anyway, I told myself that I'd have this finished before I got to bed tonight (or is it today? Considering its one am…), no matter what, and I have. Yay! Listening to a lot of Boa helped with this chapter. Thank her…I guess…

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters and locations belong to Tetsuya Nomura. I am not Tetsuya Nomura. If I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, I'd be filthy stinking rich, and Birth By Sleep would already be out in the US.

Zexion and Demyx sat in a little café down the road from the school, both wearing clothes from Zexion's closet. The outfit Demyx had chosen was something Zexion could picture Myde wearing, which had made him smile a bit. The two of them had tried to find Xemnas so he wouldn't send a search party out to find them, but noises had come from Xemnas' room when they had passed it. Since Zexion was sure the second voice was Saïx, they had decided to just let someone in the Castle know and left through a portal. Vexen had mentioned that maybe he would join them later with Marluxia, but Zexion hoped they wouldn't show up. Demyx chuckled into his drink as a teenage girl and her friends waked in the door, taking loudly about how Myde was acting strange lately. He couldn't help the little chuckles, considering that he looked like Myde and that one of the girls had shut her friend up once she noticed him.

"Oh." The blonde sneered. "It's you two."

"Nice to see you too, Arlene." Zexion said without meaning it.

Demyx just smiled. "Hi." He said.

Arlene rolled her eyes at him. "Don't act like you didn't hear us talking." She snarled.

"It was kind of hard not to." Demyx pointed out.

Zexion chuckled into his cup as he took a sip, Arlene's bright eyes burrowing into his own.

"Whatever, Myde, you know we're right."

"My name's not…"

"Come on Arlene, lay off." Zexion said. "Maybe he's not feeling well."

Demyx let out a weak cough to try and convince her that he indeed wasn't feeling well. She simply rolled her eyes and walked away to the counter with her friends.

"So that's Arlene, huh?" Demyx asked, his voice lowered so no one could hear him.

"Yeah." Zexion said. "Royal pain in the…"

"Hey, guys!" Vexen's voice greeted. He and Lumaria were standing behind Zexion. "I told you we'd stop by."

"Have a seat." Demyx offered with a smile.

Vexen pulled a chair out for Marluxia and the pink-haired Nobody sat. "Thanks, Vex!" He said with a smile.

Vexen kissed him before sitting as well. A waitress walked over and took their drink orders before anyone else spoke.

"You're so chivalrous, Vexen." Zexion chuckled.

Vexen hit him upside the head. "No one likes when you show off your big words, Zexion." He commented.

"I think it's cute." Demyx argued, earning a kiss on the cheek from Zexion.

"You two are so cute." Marluxia said with a smile, tilting his head to the side.

"Thanks." Zexion rolled his eyes. "Lumaria."

"Huh?"

"We have to call you guys Myde and Lumaria." Vexen said. "People might notice you guys look like your others and say something if we don't."

"Speaking of names people go by from school," Zexion said, "Arlene's here."

"Ugh." Vexen wrinkled his nose. "I saw."

"Don't like her?" Marluxia asked.

"You'll see why soon." Demyx informed.

Arlene and her friends walked up to their table. "You're outside, Lumaria?" Arlene asked.

Vexen nudged Marluxia when he didn't say anything to her.

"Oh, yeah." Marluxia said. "Why? Is it that much of a shock?"

"You weren't in school." Arlene's friend informed. "We thought you were out sick."

"Oh, no." Marluxia giggled. "I had a family emergency. Dog got run over."

"You don't _have_ a dog." Arlene's other friend said. "I live next door to you."

"Not my dog. My cousin's dog."

"And you got out of school?" Arlene snorted. "Wish I had your parents." She led her friends outside.

Marluxia shrugged as the blonde left. "She doesn't seem too bad." He said. "A bit rude, I guess, but not bad."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "I think Lumaria got along with her, too." He answered.

"She didn't treat him the exact same way she treated us," Zexion nodded at Demyx and himself. "So I guess so."

"Aw, you're special!" Demyx laughed.

The waitress walked over with their drinks. Once Vexen and Marluxia had what they ordered, she bowed slightly and ran off to help another table.

"Hm! This is good!" Marluxia smiled after only taking one sip.

Vexen chuckled. "It's just a latte, Mar-Mar. don't get so excited."

Marluxia giggled at the name.

"Mar-Mar?" Zexion rose an eyebrow in Vexen's direction. "Seriously?"

"Shut up." Vexen glared. "Zexy."

Demyx chuckled. "This is fun." He said.

"What does Zexy call you?" Marluxia winked at the shorter Nobody.

Zexion flushed as Demyx responded with, "Demy."

"Aw, short and sweet!" Marluxia smiled and closed his eyes.

"And what does Marluxia call you, Vexen?" Demyx wondered.

"Just vex." Vexen responded with a shrug.

"I'll think of something sexier later tonight." Marluxia winked at Vexen.

Demyx and Zexion exchanged a look, but the four Nobodies were laughing.

Once they arrived back at the Castle, Zexion and Demyx walked towards the kitchen and almost bumped into Axel.

"Sorry." Axel muttered, pushing around them.

"Are you okay?" Demyx wondered.

"Fine." Axel smiled softly. "Why? Do I not seem okay?"

"You're quiet." Zexion said. "And if you're anything like Lea at all, you shouldn't really be."

"Why not?" Axel sneered. "I'm not Lea anymore, am I?"

"Well, no…"

Axel nodded. "Exactly." He walked off down the hall.

"What a jackass." Zexion complained to Demyx, once Axel was out of ear-shot.

"Maybe he's just tired?"

"It's not that late."

"Okay, then maybe he heard the noises coming from Xemnas' room? You acted off for a few minutes after that, yourself." Demyx chuckled.

"Yeah, true."

As if it had been cued, Xemnas and Saïx rounded the corner.

"So this 'Kingdom Hearts' thing is the source of the heartless?" Saïx wondered.

Zexion was surprised. Had Xemnas learned more about Kingdom hearts on his own?

"Well, not exactly." Xemnas said. "The hearts that the heartless collect end up in Kingdom Hearts."

"So where is this 'Kingdom hearts'?" Saïx wondered.

"I'm not sure." Xemnas shook his head. "I need more data. Saturday will be a mission day. I'll send Zexion to look up some stuff at the old man's castle."

"Oh you will, will you?" Zexion wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

His voice clearly startled his superior and, who Zexion assumed from the nature of the noises, was his lover. Saïx flushed.

"Yes, I will." Xemnas nodded. "And there's school tomorrow. Why are you still up?"

"It's not that late." Demyx mocked his boyfriend.

Zexion nudged him. "Shut up, you." He tried not to laugh, but a snicker made its way out of his throat.

"Is the Replica back where it belongs?" Xemnas asked, folding his arms.

"Yeah, I dropped him off earlier."

Xemnas rolled his eyes at the term 'him'. Obviously he didn't think much of the Replica outside of it being something that he could use to his advantage. "Good. No use in it waking up in the labs." Xemnas smirked. "Did Vexen find out what was wrong with it?"

"There was a tear in his voice box." Zexion said. "There shouldn't be many problems now that Vexen's fixed him. Why haven't you just asked Vexen?"

"I can't find him."

Both Xemnas and Saïx were flushed a dark red at that statement.

"I wonder why you can't." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Watch it, Zexion." Saïx ordered.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you the boss of me, Saïx?" He laughed to show he meant no harm.

"Since I made him my second in command." Xemnas pulled Saïx close by the hand.

"I wonder why you did that." Demyx said. He sounded like he really had no idea, but Zexion had known him and Myde long enough to know that he was messing with them. Xemnas, on the other hand, seemed to think he was being serious.

"Because I know I can trust him." Xemnas gave a lame answer.

"And I know you just pulled that answer out of your…"

"Zexion!" Xemnas scolded.

Even Saïx was laughing at that one. Xemnas gave him a look, but he was smiling.

"What about Xigbar?" Zexion asked.

Xemnas gave him a stern look. "Times change."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Have you even told him yet?"

Silence.

"I should have guessed as much."

"I don't need to take this from an underling." Xemnas sneered. "We have some unfinished business to take care of. You go to bed."

He and Saïx inched around the other Nobodies. Saïx looked over his shoulder and mouthed a 'sorry', but threw a cocky smirk at the end of it.

"No wonder Axel fights with him now." Zexion muttered.

"Hm?" Demyx wondered.

"Saïx is a lot different than Isa was. He and Axel have to adjust to the changes in order to stay friends." Zexion shrugged.

"Well, all we can do is wait." Demyx smiled. "And you know…" He wrapped his arms around Zexion's neck and kissed him. "Xemnas was right. We _should_ go to bed. It sounds like a fun idea."

Zexion took Demyx's arms off of his neck and pulled him down the hall by the hand.

At school the next day, Zexion sat at his usual lunch table with Vexen. Vexen had completed a Lumaria clone the night before and had planted it in Lumaria's bedroom. Unlike Zexion, though, he said he wouldn't continue a relationship with Lumaria in order to make it seem like everything was normal. He felt like it was cheating on Marluxia. Zexion found it strange that Vexen had a feeling of loyalty to the other Nobody, but then again, Zexion had the same feeling towards Demyx. It was probably simulated from memory. Lexaeus sat down next to Zexion.

"Xemnas is acting weird." He informed.

"How so?" Zexion wondered.

"He was kind of harping on us in class." Lexaeus said. "And I don't mean 'us' as in the class entirely. I mean as in the Nobodies in the class."

"So by 'us', you mean you and Xaldin."

Lexaeus nodded.

"Come to think of it, he's been acting weird since Saïx." Vexen said, tapping the end of his fork on his chin.

"Demyx and I heard noises coming from Xemnas' room. They belonged to him and Saïx…" Zexion admitted, flushing.

"And by the flush, I can guarantee you that I know the cause of those noises, am I right?" Vexen asked, smiling.

"What noises?" Replica Lumaria asked, taking a seat next to Vexen.

"Noises form the Janitor's closet this morning." Zexion lied. "I'm sure you two know what people do in there together."

Replica Lumaria laughed, but his skin was darkening in color.

"Oh, shut up, Zexion!" He ordered. "You're just jealous because those noises never come from you and Myde!" He stuck out his tongue and Vexen burst into laughter.

"How do you know they don't come from us?" Zexion retorted.

Replica Lumaria cracked a smile. "You're too rule-abiding for that!" He argued.

"Too rule abiding for what?" Replica Myde asked, sitting down as well.

"Oh, nothing." Zexion flushed.

"He was picking on me and Vex about making noises in the closet." Replica Lumaria informed. "And I said it's only cause he's jealous that it's never you two making the noises in there."

"It could be." Replica Myde winked at Zexion.

"Enough about your sex lives." Lexaeus muttered.

"Just cause you don't have one, it doesn't mean we can't discuss ours." Replica Lumaria winked.

Lexaeus rolled his eyes, but Zexion saw a quick flash of a smile cross his lips.

"What's this about Lexaeus' lack of sex life?" Xigbar asked, a bit too loudly. He and Xaldin joined the others in sitting at their table.

Laughter came from the others, but Lexaeus was flushing darkly and rolling his eyes.

"I have a sex life…" He muttered.

"With who?" Replica Lumaria wondered.

"Not your business." Lexaeus said with a coy smile.

"One of your customers, perhaps?" Zexion wondered softly.

Lexaeus rolled his eyes.

"Uh oh. Señor Yells A Lot just walked into the cafeteria…" Replica Lumaria informed.

"Time to split." Lexaeus muttered. He stood with his tray and scrambled away.

"Should we run, too?" Xigbar wondered.

"He shouldn't bother us." Xaldin said, looking at the Replicas out of the corner of his eye. "Wouldn't want to start a commotion outside of the classroom."

Xemnas noticed the Nobodies, nodded towards them, and promptly left in the other direction.

"Well…at least he said hi…sort of…" Replica Myde said.

Zexion chuckled. "More like a nod of 'I'm acknowledging you're there, cause I don't want to be mean, but I don't want to have to deal with you right now'."

Both Replicas laughed. Xigbar and Xaldin shared a look. "Alright, then." Xigbar said, shaking his head.

Vexen chuckled. "Well, I've had enough of picking on the professor today." He gave Replica Lumaria a look that had him flushing. "Let's go celebrate the janitor's closet."

Replica Lumaria giggled and took Vexen's hand. "_Some_one's straight foreword…" He said.

They walked off together.

"Is anyone else disturbed by that?" Replica Myde wondered.

The Nobodies nodded.

After school was over, Zexion flopped down on his bed. His backpack, full of books, was thrown in the corner. He'd do his homework later, if he felt like it. Though Xemnas had been acting normal in his class, the older Nobody had been acting strange all day. Every time Zexion saw him, Xemnas would either give a curt nod like he had in lunch, or he'd turn and walk in the opposite direction just as Zexion got close to him. What was wrong with him? Sure, Zexion and Demyx had probably pissed him off the day before, but that meant nothing…right? Zexion had little time to contemplate it, because a knock on his door resounded throughout the room.

"Number Six?" Saïx's voice asked.

"Yeah?" Zexion responded. Was he so below Saïx now that he couldn't be called by his first name?

"Lord Xemnas wishes to speak to us all in the Room Where Nothing Gathers, as soon as possible, please." Saïx said. "No exceptions, so get down there."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Sure thing."

He could hear Saïx walk away, most likely to bother the others. Zexion sighed and opened a dark portal. What in the world did Xemnas want now?

Sitting in his chair in the Room Where Nothing gathers, Zexion couldn't help but lean his head in his hand and yawn. So far, he, Demyx, Vexen, Luxord, and Marluxia had shown up. Xigbar and Xaldin were probably busy together, Axel was last seen practicing with his Chakrams outside, Lexaeus probably had a deal to make, and Zexion didn't even want to think about why Xemnas and Saïx weren't in the room.

"How long do we wait?" Marluxia wondered, twirling some of his pink hair between his fingers.

"Saïx said to get here as soon as possible, and he and the Xemnas are both late?" Demyx wondered, sinking into his chair. "I'm starting to think none of us should come on time."

"Agreed." Vexen nodded.

Darkness swirled around two chairs and Xigbar and Xaldin appeared. "Alright, we're here, don't start complaining that we're late, Xemnas." Xigbar said.

"He isn't here either." Zexion informed.

"Are you serious?" Xigbar rolled his eye. "That's the last time I rush to get myself on time to any of these things. Why bother being here on time if they're not?"

"I was just saying the same thing." Demyx said with a small smile.

"I give them five more minutes." Vexen said. "I have experiments to complete."

"I think you can stand to be out of the lab for a few minutes." Luxord said, bored. "I saw you go down when you first got here. It's been a good three hours, if not more."

"I was only down there three hours?" Vexen seemed shocked. "Damn, I didn't get much done. I'd better get my ass in gear."

"That's not all your ass should be doing later." Marluxia winked at him.

"That's more details than I really needed." Xaldin made a face, but it quickly went back to neutral.

Darkness swirled around Lexaeus' chair and he came out of the darkness, looking half asleep. "No one should go near the library for a while." He informed.

"Lovely." Vexen held his head in his hand.

"What's wrong, Lexaeus?" Xigbar asked, not sounding like he really cared.

"I heard some more of those…noises…we were talking about in lunch."

Zexion crinkled his nose in a mock show of disgust. "Great."

"I think that's enough details for the day." Xaldin informed.

Axel arrived in his chair, the ends of his coat sleeves a bit singed.

"Are you alright?" Demyx eyed the burn marks.

"Some fire got out of control. I had it handled." Axel responded.

"I'm sure you did." Vexen sneered. "What kind of mess am I going to have to clean up in the morning?"

"No mess." Axel smirked. "Just a few scorch marks here or there."

"Where were you practicing?"

"Outside." Axel said simply.

"That doesn't help me." Vexen shook his head.

"Memory's Skyscraper."

"I'll check out the damage later."

"Why not now?" Demyx wondered. "We'll be here for a while."

"Because I know that the second I leave, those two fools will come in." Vexen replied.

Everyone was silent for a moment or two, as if expecting their leader and his second in command to arrive.

"I'm sick of this." Xigbar said. "Someone go to the library and interrupt them."

"Why don't you go?" Xaldin chuckled.

"I'll do it." Marluxia said softly, raising his hand.

"Oh, for the love of…" Luxord face-palmed.

"Yeah, you don't need to see anyone's…" Vexen started.

"Stop that line of thought." Axel sneered. "No one wants to hear it. Got that memorized?"

A few chuckles. Darkness swirled around the two remaining empty chairs and Saïx and Xemnas both appeared.

"Well, look whose finally here." Axel sneered. "Having too much fun in the library to actually arrive on time?"

"Maybe if you had a bit of action yourself, you wouldn't be so jealous of us." Saïx sneered.

"Jealous of you?" Axel asked. "Ha!" He leaned back in his chair. "As if."

Saïx growled and started to speak again, but Xemnas put a hand on his knee and he silenced.

"We are all here for a reason," Xemnas said, "but that reason is not to pick on each other's sex lives." He looked at Axel and smirked. "Or lack thereof."

Axel rolled his bright eyes.

"So what _is_ the point, then?" Vexen wondered, idly playing with his fingernails.

"I have continued my research on Kingdom Hearts." Xemnas said. "From what I can gather, the hearts of those who are attacked by the heartless gather there. I believe that this is where we will find our hearts as well."

"So you mean to say that there's a way for us to be human again?" Zexion raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I thought the process was irreversible."

"Well, you thought wrong." Saïx sneered.

"_Listen_ you…"

"Enough." Xemnas ordered. He looked at Zexion with scolding eyes, but didn't even blink in Saïx's direction. "Obviously, this can all be undone if Kingdom hearts is complete. As of now, I have no idea if it is. So for now, I need you all to look into this." He nodded once, looking around the room. "Saïx and I will stay here and work in the labs…"

"Now by 'work'…" Axel chuckled.

"Shut up, Axel." Saïx ordered.

Axel sent his once friend a glare, but did nothing otherwise.

"Zexion, go with Vexen to Castle Oblivion and see what you can find there." Xemnas started to give orders. "Demyx and Xaldin, go to Radiant Gardens and dig through Ansem's research. Lexaeus, go with Xigbar to the school and see if you can find the source of the heartless there. Axel, Luxord, and Marluxia; go into The World That Never Was and scour around for any clues you can find pertaining to Kingdom Hearts."

"How are you so sure there _is_ anything?" Axel wondered.

"I'm not." Xemnas said. "But I have yet to find other worlds we can search. For now, we have here, the school's world, and Radiant Gardens."

Axel rolled his eyes.

"So that's it for orders." Xemnas said. "But before we depart, I have another announcement."

"One of you is pregnant?" Axel asked, sending Saïx a knowing smirk.

Saïx flushed as red as Axel's hair. "No!" He snarled.

Xemnas sighed and shook his head. "That's enough out of you." He told Axel.

"So, what, we all get into trouble and anything your little boy toy is fine with you?" Axel wondered, knowing he was pressing Xemnas' buttons.

"_Any_way," Xemnas continued, with feigned annoyance. "I wish to announce a change in power."

"Here we go." Demyx whispered to Zexion, who nodded.

Xigbar's reaction would be amusing, to say the least, even if the Nobodies couldn't feel joy or much of a sense of humor.

"Shift in power?" Xigbar wondered, seeming to know that he was in trouble.

"I am sorry you had to find out this way, Xigbar, but…" Xemnas looked at Saïx and then back to Xigbar. "You've been replaced."

"Replaced?" Xigbar calmly raised an eyebrow. "Why should I not be surprised at that?" He sneered. "Sleep with the Superior and you're in his good graces."

"Hey, what we do in the bedroom is our business and our business only." Saïx sneered.

"Zip it." Xigbar ordered. "I figured it was only a matter of time."

"Please, do not take this personal. I just…"

"Don't take this personal? You're _replacing_ me! What in the World That Never Was did I do to lose your trust?"

"You haven't." Xemnas shook his head. "Look, I don't have to justify myself to you." He said. "This is my decision and my decision is final."

"Fine." Xigbar sneered. "Whatever you say. Have fun with your pet. I'm out of here." He disappeared.

"Way to drop the ball, Xemnas." Xaldin vanished as well.

"This went amazingly." Axel rolled his eyes. "Congratulations, Saïx. You've successfully destroyed what little trust these people had in Xemnas." Axel left as well.

Vexen and Marluxia exchanged looks. They both shrugged and left. Lexaeus followed shortly after with Luxord. Zexion sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt Demyx gab his other hand. "As if things weren't tense enough around here." He sighed, shaking his head. He and Demyx left together.


	23. The Chambers of Waking and Repose

Dlbn: Here I am again with another chapter, because I'm an unstoppable death machine, you know. Anyway, school starts tomorrow so updates might get choppy again, but I'll try to keep an schedule for updates going. I've already got the next chapter finished, so it should be up soon.

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to BlackButterfly9, Youngnozomi, and Light within Darkness for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

888888888888888

After the meeting, Zexion waited for Vexen in the gray room. The scientist of the Organization walked through the doors, his hair a bit disheveled. He smoothed out the blonde locks as he noticed Zexion sitting on one of the couches with his Lexicon.

"Ready to go?" Vexen wondered.

"Waiting for you." Zexion nodded once as his Lexicon vanished.

"Well, let's go, then." Vexen waved his hand about and a dark portal opened.

"Getting a little pre-mission action, hm?" Zexion chuckled as they walked to the other side of the corridor.

"I assume your attitude is because you didn't get any before we left." Vexen said.

"Oh, ha-ha." Zexion rolled his eyes and waved his hand.

The other end of the dark portal opened again and they stepped into the Castle Oblivion library.

"So what are we looking for again?"

"He didn't exactly say."

Vexen rolled his eyes at the younger Nobody. "So helpful."

"Very much so."

They took off in opposite directions. After a few moments, Vexen spoke up.

"Things are really getting screwed up around the Castle, huh?"

"Yeah, I know." Zexion said. "To be honest, I'm not surprised that Saïx is second in command now."

"Yeah?"

"Apparently the only thing you have to do to get power around here is sleep with the Superior."

Vexen laughed. "Yeah, really! Hey, I have a theory."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there's a reason that Isa was attacked by the Heartless?"

"For his heart." Zexion spoke as though Vexen were an idiot.

"No, I mean…how do I say this lightly…Isa and Xemnas were very close, no?"

"Yeah…"

"So…well…what's to say that Isa wasn't…_involved_…with Xemnas and none of us knew?"

"I don't really want to think about that…" Zexion shuddered. "So what does this have to do with heartless?"

"I'm getting to that." Vexen said. "So what if Xemnas knew he'd be screwed over if anyone found out?"

"Then he'd do anything he could to keep his secret safe, I assume. Or just vanish for a while if anyone found out."

"But we all know Xemnas pretty well. And those who know Xemnas well know that once he finds something he wants, he's not going to give it up."

"I think I see where you're going with this."

"So he lured Isa off one day to do whatever perverted things they were doing, and told him that he had the perfect way for them to be together without people knowing and it not being a problem." Vexen's voice was lower, darker. "And then when Isa's guard was down and he agreed, or not, then Xemnas somehow called forth the Heartless to attack him and steal his heart."

"So then Isa became a Nobody and 'went missing', and Xemnas could be with him without anyone getting suspicious."

"A cover-up and a crazy scheme." Zexion was thoughtful. "Yeah, that sounds like Xemnas."

"Certainly does."

Silence followed.

"Find anything?"

"Nope." Zexion shook his head, though he knew Vexen couldn't see him.

Suddenly, the ground began rumbling. "Zexion, what did you do?" Vexen called.

"I didn't do anything! What did _you_ do?"

"Nothing!"

"Hey, look at this!"

Zexion half-walked, half-ran over to where Vexen was. One of the library walls had opened up. There was a bit of a corridor and a room attached at the end.

"How'd this open up?"

"I don't know." Vexen looked around on the floor. "None of the tiles are moved like a trip pad, and I didn't touch anything."

Looking at one another, they both shrugged. Vexen went into the corridor first, Zexion following closely behind. The inside of the room resembled the rest of Castle Oblivion; stark white. A white desk sat in the middle of the room, and white bookshelves adorned the walls.

"This whole place reminds me of a mental institution." Vexen complained.

"There's nothing really in here." Zexion said, looking around. He found one book on a shelf in the far right corner of the room and walked over.

Vexen joined him as he flipped through pages.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really. Most of the pages are blank." Zexion stopped flipping the pages once he saw that a couple pages were written on. "Here." He handed it to Vexen.

"Chamber of Repose and Chamber of Wakening?" Vexen asked, reading the words.

Zexion shrugged. "Read on."

"Nothing else. Just '-Terra'."

"Terra?" Zexion repeated.

"I have no idea who that is." Vexen shook his head.

"Maybe one of the others would." Zexion shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing else in here. Let's just go back to the main room."

"Alright."

8888888888888888888888888888

Back in the main room of the library, Vexen and Zexion were flipping through books some more. Vexen had checked the computers and found nothing. But a note written in an almost-completely-blank journal by a mysterious person would not be enough to quell Xemnas' recent thirst for knowledge.

"The Chamber of Wakening is here." Vexen said.

"What?" Zexion looked up.

"It's somewhere in Castle Oblivion. This book mentions it, but it doesn't say exactly where in the castle it is."

"Somewhere close, I'd say. Why leave a note about it far away?

"No clue. Wish I knew who this 'Terra' person is though."

Zexion shrugged and went back to the book in front of him. "This one looks like a log of some sort for an experiment or whatever. Maybe for the building of this place? There's blueprints, too."

Vexen looked over Zexion's shoulder, reading. "That's probably all it is. Bring it to Xemnas, I guess."

Zexion shrugged and shut the book. "I'm not looking all night." He said. "You want to call it quits, too?"

"Sure."

They left the library together.


	24. Detention!

Dlbn: Dlbn here with another update! Everything is going smoothly and if that pattern continues, then I should be able to continue to regularly update. Dance and be merry!

Nbld: Review Corner! Thank you to: Light Within Darkness and Inuobsessed004 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The Somebodies I guess are mine, but not entirely. But yet they are…ah, screw it.

000

In science class the next day, Zexion found that his headaches weren't about to stop any time soon. Xemnas had been pretty receptive of the information the Illusionist and Academic had brought him, but he was still acting off. Not only was he still avoiding Organization members in the hall, particularly Xigbar, but he was also drilling Zexion and Vexen with questions pertaining to the lesson, as though he didn't expect them to have been paying attention. Replica Myde had started the class flirting with Zexion by rubbing his foot against Zexion's ankle, but the flirting died away the second Xemnas started with his incessant questioning. Replica Lumaria was pretty quiet, too, but he wasn't seated close enough to Vexen to start a problem. Also, he was most likely asleep; something Lumaria used to make a habit of in science class when he wasn't staring at Vexen or doodling. Zexion practically jumped out of his seats when another question from Xemnas jolted him from his thoughts.

"Yes?" Zexion wondered, not having heard the question.

"I thought so." Xemnas rolled his eyes. "Pay attention!"

"Sorry, Sensei."

Xemnas rolled his eyes at the youngest of the former Apprentices and turned back to his lecture. Zexion fell back into his daydreams for a few more minutes before he heard his name again.

"Zexion!" Xemnas snarled. "Would you mind telling me what you're thinking about that's _so_ much more fascinating than the lecture?"

"Anything, really." Zexion shot back, smirking. He knew Xemnas wouldn't punish him too severely…right?

Kids were snickering, but Vexen's eyes were wide. He looked completely surprised that Zexion would dare talk back to Xemnas.

"Excuse me?" Xemnas wondered, as the laughter ceased.

"I think you heard me." Zexion yawned. "Sorry, but it's the truth. Someone had to say it."

Xemnas opened his mouth to speak, but the end-of-class bell cut him off. Everyone stood and left quicker then they had come into class, before Xemnas could say anything. Xemnas glared in Zexion's direction over the other students' heads. Zexion gave him a glare back. The Myde Replica sidled up next to Zexion. "You're in so much trouble." He whispered. "Xemnas-sensei has been acting all weird and stuff since class started."

"I'll be fine." Zexion said. "I'm his best student, or so he says. I don't think he'd punish me too badly."

"I want to talk to you, Zexion." Xemnas said, tapping his foot. "_Now_."

"Coming, coming." Zexion kissed replica Myde's cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." Replica Myde scurried out the door without so much as a smile in Xemnas' direction.

Vexen rolled his eyes. "Now he's scared." He said. "Okay, Xemnas, you had your fun. Now let us leave."

"_You_ can leave, Vexen. But I want to talk to Zexion. Alone."

Xigbar and Xaldin pushed Vexen out of the room, despite his whiny protests.

"What's up, Xemnas?" Zexion asked, walking up and taking a seat on top of a desk in the front row.

"Your behavior." Xemnas sneered. "I don't like it."

"No?" Zexion cocked an eyebrow and crossed his legs. "And why not?"

"You act up and you spoke out at me in the _middle_ of class." Xemnas growled. He handed Zexion a pink slip of paper. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you detention."

"What?" Zexion leapt to his feet. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm afraid not." Xemnas flicked his wrist and the pink slip sailed in Zexion's direction.

The paper fell to the floor, but Zexion paid it no mind. Instead, he stared directly at Xemnas. "Stop the jokes, Xemnas. I can't work if I'm in detention besides all the homework I get today. I'm behind schedule as it is."

"Should have thought of that sooner. After school, detention room until 4:30. You have your orders, now go."

Zexion picked up his backpack and stormed out the door into the hall, leaving the pink slip behind him on the floor.

000

"Detention? No way!" Replica Myde's jaw dropped. "Oh, Zexy, I knew you shouldn't have talked back to him!"

"Xemnas has been acting weird since yesterday." Lexaeus countered. "Nothing new. I think he's overreacting."

"It was kind of funny, though." Vexen said. "Watching Xemnas get all bothered and red faced from a simple joke."

"I think you took it a step too far, Zexion." Lumaria Replica wagged a finger in Zexion's direction from across the lunch table. "Should have stopped while you were ahead."

"Ah, let him alone." Xigbar waved a hand. "Xemnas needs to cool down and chill out. I'm _glad_ Zexion knocked him down a peg."

Zexion hit his head on the table. "I'm so behind."

Xaldin rolled his eyes. "Do your work when you're supposed to and you wouldn't have any of these problems." He said.

Zexion turned his head a bit to see Xaldin. "Shut up." He ordered.

Replica Myde frowned and laid his head on Zexion's shoulder. "At least it's only for a day, right? What's the slip say?"

"I don't know. I left it on the ground where Xemnas threw it." Zexion said.

"Uh oh." Xigbar said. "Here comes grumpy."

Xemnas stalked over and stood next to the lunch table the other apprentices were seated at. He slapped a pink slip of paper at the end and pushed it to Zexion with his index finger. Xemnas left without a word. The former apprentices stared at his back as Replica Lumaria picked up the paper. "Oh, Zexion." He shook his head sadly.

Replica Myde took it. "What? What?" He asked. "Oh." He groaned.

Zexion took the slip from him. "He gave me detention until the end of the month."

"That's two weeks." Xigbar said. "Oh, harsh."

Replica Myde shook his head. "You're done for, Zexy."

"I know I am." Zexion moaned and hit his head on the table again.

"I'm sure he's just mad." Lexaeus said.

"Yeah, he'll probably lift it later." Vexen waved a hand, agreeing with the imitation of his boyfriend.

"Somehow I doubt it." Xaldin huffed air through his nose.

Zexion glared at him before hitting his head down again.


	25. Tattoos and Scars

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! Time for another update of Hell is for High School. This is my favorite chapter to have written, especially right before the break.

Nbld: Review Corner: Thank you to Inuobsessed004 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and technically Lumaria, Dolur, Myde, and Arlene…sort of…kind of…no. I own nothing, really.

000

Zexion ran into Axel in the Grey Room after Detention had let out.

"Hey, Zexion." Axel said. "Heard about Xemnas. Harsh."

"You're telling me." Zexion crashed onto the couch, his bag on the side of it. "Demyx is asleep, so I'm gonna do my homework in here. I'm already behind, not to mention that Xemnas is probably going to have another mission night for us tonight."

"It sucks to be you." Axel laughed.

The door opened and Saïx walked in. he noticed Axel and Zexion and said nothing as he turned back to the door.

"Be a man and just sit down, Saïx." Axel growled. "Don't act like you don't see us."

"Not acting." Saïx said. "I just didn't want to intrude."

"Bullshit."

"Woa, Axel, chill out." Zexion ordered, pulling a textbook from his bag.

"I'm not going to just stand here and take this." Saïx said.

"So leave." Axel said. "Run away with your tail between your legs to Xemnas and complain about how I was mean to you." Axel put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Don't do this here, you two." Zexion moaned, rolling his eyes.

"What did you say?" Saïx turned viciously.

"You heard me."

Saïx stalked up to Axel, and the redhead shot to his feet, as if anticipating an attack from Saïx. "You know what? I'm sick of your attitude." He growled. "All I did was tell Xemnas that something was your fault and you've been mad at me ever since!"

"All you did? I haven't seen head or tails of you in _weeks_ since that day." Axel growled. "Are you afraid to come near me because you know you need to apologize?"

"Apologize? To _you_? Ha!" Saïx laughed. "I'm second in command here. There's nothing you can to do me."

"Watch me." Chakrams appeared in the pyro's hands in bouts of flames.

Saïx stood back, but Axel had already swung both Chakrams. Each one cut across Saïx's face, between his eyes. Saïx cried out in pain and put his hands up to where he had been cut. When he pulled them away, Zexion could see blood. Dark marks from where he'd been cut formed an 'x' between Saïx's eyes, blood dripping down his nose. Saïx growled and called forth his Claymore, but Zexion was to his feet.

"Enough, both of you." He scolded. "Saïx, go to the infirmary. Have Vexen give you some stitches. Those look deep."

Saïx growled at the shorter Nobody and then at Axel. Axel's green eyes were cold as he watched his now scarred friend disappear into a dark portal. Axel sneered as his Chakrams vanished. He stalked out the door, slamming it hard behind him. The next time Zexion saw Axel, red teardrops were permanently painted into his face.

000

Zexion stared at the clock as he sat in detention the next day. It was only an hour a day, but it was still a headache, and it was going by slowly. There were a few kids in the detention room with him, none he knew, but they were either asleep or listening to IPods. Since he didn't have an IPod, nor was he tired, all Zexion could do was stare at the clock.

"You're gonna have a hard time in here if you only stare at the clock." One of the kids near Zexion said. "I suggest bringing something to do to keep you occupied."

Zexion looked at the boy. "Like what?"

"I don't know." the kid shrugged. "Whatever you like to do. Bring a book or a piece of paper to draw on or something."

Zexion cocked an eyebrow. The kid muttered something and went back to staring out the window. Zexion sighed. He _could_ take out his Lexicon and read it while he was there, but he didn't want anyone seeing it. it would just give Xemnas a reason to extend his detention and, most likely, give him more missions to work him senseless as a twisted punishment. What was up with Xemnas anyway? He'd been acting even stranger in class today. Instead of a lecture, he'd simply told everyone to work on a packet that he gave out, which was about 25 pages at the least, and said they could work together. However, when students talked, even if it was about the packets, he would tell them to be quiet and refuse to let them talk. Could he have been upset about what had happened to Saïx? If he was, it was Axel's fault; he should be punished, not the students or the other members. Xemnas was something hard to figure out. He'd been talking to himself the night before, but Zexion was too annoyed, if that was even possible as a Nobody, with the detention Xemnas had given to talk to him about it. Zexion had been called into the office earlier to talk about the detention, and the Principal had said that he thought what Xemnas asked was too long. He had reduced it to just being until the end of the week. Zexion looked at the clock again. Half an hour left.

000

Once detention let out, Zexion sat in the grey room with the other members. Saïx was leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, staring at the floor, and was glaring at anyone who either looked in his direction or walked past him. Xemnas was absent from the room again. Axel was spinning his Chakrams around on either side of the chair he was sitting in. Saïx wouldn't even look in his direction. No one had asked about the scar on Saïx or the tattoos on Axel, but somehow Zexion knew that they had all figured it out. Demyx played his sitar softly, sitting next to Zexion on a couch. The mulleted Nobody was leaning against his older boyfriend, which Zexion had to admit he enjoyed. Xigbar and Xaldin were arguing over something from their math class and Vexen was tinkering with some invention with Marluxia picking at his fingernails at his side. Lexaeus was seated on the other side of Zexion, quiet as usual. Luxord was playing with cards he had somehow obtained, apparently trying to do a card trick with Lexaeus. The door opened and Xemnas finally walked in. He sent a cocky smirk to Saïx, to which the former winked. Lexaeus exchanged a look with Zexion; they were obviously up to something.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "Something we should know?" He asked. "Or are we going to be kept in the dark about _that_, too?"

Xemnas gave him a look, but it was his only response to the question. "Mission assignment time." He informed. "Speak to Saïx, he'll let you know."

The others exchanged a look. Axel scoffed.

"I'll be on the roof." Xemnas seemed to direct that at Saïx. He left through a dark corridor that closed when he left.

Everyone looked at Saïx, expecting him to hand out orders. He didn't move.

"Well?" Zexion asked.

"Orders are as follows." Saïx said. "Zexion and Xigbar, go and see if you can find out any more information on the Chamber of Waking and the Chamber of Repose. Demyx, go with Vexen to Castle Oblivion and do research. Xaldin and Marluxia go to this new world we found." Saïx held out a card, but neither Nobody took it. "Okay, then. Lexaeus, Luxord, and Axel, go and scour for any heartless infestations near your school. Xemnas doesn't want any more people becoming Nobodies. We're crowded enough." Saïx waited for a moment. "Dismissed."

The others got up without a word. Zexion watched Xaldin walk over to Saïx and pluck the card from his hand before slinking out. It seemed that if Xigbar was mat at Saïx for usurping him, then Xaldin was too. Demyx kissed Zexion goodbye quickly, though Zexion personally wanted it to go longer, and left with Vexen, discussing something about the Replica. Xigbar sidled up next to him without Zexion being much aware of it.

"Ready to go?" Xigbar asked. "I wanna get out of here, get done, and get back."

Zexion nodded. "I know what you mean." He said. "Let's go."


	26. We Found Another One

Dlbn: Holy crap, it's been so long since I updated this! (Starts crying) Bad author! Bad!

Nbld: While she freaks out, I would like to take the time to apologize to everyone who has read this, is still reading it, or just read it once. Another story took up a lot of time and there was no inspiration for this fic. But now that I have finished Birth By Sleep, I have more inspiration and am ready to get back at the wheel again. So, without further adieu, we present the next chapter of Hell Is For High School.

Review Corner! Thank you to Inuobsessed004, BakushippingxForever, and Youngnozomi for reviewing! Replicas for all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Kingdom Hearts and all related characters, places, themes, and items belong to Tetsuya Nomura. I make no money off of this and I don't own…oh, wait, I already said I don't own…roll story!

000

Zexion flipped through a book in Ansem the Wise's laboratory. The man had once sat behind the oak desk against the far wall. Zexion could remember when he was Ienzo, coming down here to see the older man. Ienzo had been a mute at the time, but he'd grown into talking after about three years of being under Ansem the Wise's tutelage. The office had both frightened him and calmed him as Ienzo, if that had made sense. Being a Nobody now, the office made Zexion feel nothing. He was a bit uneasy at most, but that was probably his body reaction to the intruding thoughts that heartless could be waiting around any corner. Xigbar was flipping through books as well, but he'd just flip through casually and then discard them by throwing them to the floor.

"I hope you plan on picking those up." Zexion said. "We can't leave a trace."

"I'm aware." Xigbar said, as if Zexion's comment had annoyed him. "I don't think we're going to find anything."

"I'm finding brief references, but nothing more." Zexion set down the book he was holding as he reached the last page. "You?"

"I see mentions of Xehanort." Xigbar shrugged. "Nothing else. I think Xemnas knows all of this stuff, though."

"You never know." Zexion said. "From what I remember, no matter how vague, is that Xehanort showed up with no memories of how he was."

"Really?" Xigbar looked over his shoulder. "And who was saying that in your memories?"

"Ienzo overheard him and Braig talking."

"No way, man." Xigbar turned and shook his head. He leaned on the bookshelf behind him. "I think I'd remember that."

"Just telling you what I remember." Zexion shrugged and picked up another book. "Your somebody was close to Xemnas'."

"Yeah. Probably why I was his second in command before his little sex toy came around." Xigbar scowled. "But whatever. I'm over it."

"Yeah, seems so." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh. Nothing, nothing." Zexion said, as he read. "Hm?"

"Yeah?" Xigbar wondered.

"Just one of Ansem the Wise's logs." Zexion said. "About Xehanort."

Xigbar dropped the book in his hand and walked over, peering over Zexion's shoulder.

_One of the three Keyblade Heroes, as they have come to be known, is missing. Terra._ Was written in barely legible handwriting. _A new man has emerged. Braig brought him to me today; Memoryless and drenched from the downpour outside. Though he came without a name, I shall call him Xehanort. It somehow seems right. How I know that is not clear. All I know is he looks vaguely familiar. I know I've seen those eyes before._

"Not that much." Xigbar said. "But you were right about the lack of memories."

"Told you." Zexion scoffed. He turned to the next page and his eyes scanned it.

_I _knew_ I'd seen those eyes somewhere else. Golden eyes that seem to glow in the night. They belong to Terra._

"So Xehanort's eyes belong to Terra?" Xigbar scratched the side of his head. "Woa, trippy."

"I'm not sure what he's trying to say." Zexion shook his head. "Another entry."

_I'm sure of it now. Terra's disappearance, the arrival of Xehanort, Xehanort possessing Terra's eyes. I don't know how, but I know what. Xehanort is_

The writing last word in the entry seemed to fade out. What had stopped Ansem from writing? And why hadn't he written again?

"Xehanort is what?" Xigbar wondered.

"I have a hunch." Zexion said. "I think Xehanort is this Terra person."

"What?"

"Think of it. He arrived around the same time that Terra vanished. Maybe Terra lost his memories and was bought back to the castle somehow?" Zexion offered.

"An incomplete analysis, as Vexen would say." Xigbar said. "It's possible, but we won't know without any more information."

Zexion shrugged. "There's nothing written after this day."

"Weird."

"Yeah. Weird."

"I wonder if Ansem was put banished into that world of darkness sometime after that entry." Zexion said.

"That would explain things." Xigbar nodded. "Does it mention anything else?"

Zexion shook his head. "Just about the basement lab Ansem had been advised to create."

"Who's idea was that."

"Mine."

Xigbar laughed loudly. "Serious, man? That's funny."

"Is not."

"If you think about it, it is." Xigbar chuckled. "If Ienzo hadn't convinced Ansem to build the lab, the heartless generator may have not been built and then we wouldn't be here. So if you think about it, it's all Ienzo's fault. In turn, this is all your fault."

"I'm sure Xehanort would have talked the old fool into it eventually." Zexion counted. "It was both of them who convinced him to create the lab."

Xigbar nodded. "So in other words, it's both your fault and Xemnas'."

"Pretty much. Hey, wait!"

Xigbar laughed.

000

Demyx was already in their room playing his sitar when Zexion came into the room. Demyx smiled up at him.  
"Find anything interesting?" He asked.

"A bit. What about you guys?" Zexion said, sitting next to Demyx on their bed.

"Just some stuff on how to make heartless." Demyx shrugged. "Nothing big, but Vexen insisted we didn't tell Xemnas."

"Oh yea?" Zexion cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"He doesn't trust Xemnas. Thinks he'll use it to make more heartless."

"Why's he think that?"

"To get more Nobodies." Demyx said. "I don't get all of what Vexen meant, but I got the gist of it." He cleared his throat. "Xemnas and Saïx were talking about some Kingdom Hearts stuff and they mentioned that if enough hearts are gathered, then Kingdom Hearts will be complete. Since Heartless capture hearts and release them when destroyed, more of us means more Heartless being destroyed. The more Heartless being destroyed, the more hearts are released and the quicker Kingdom Hearts will be done."

"Why do they want to finish Kingdom Hearts?"

Demyx shrugged one shoulder. "I don't know."

"And besides, I have yet to see a destroyed Heartless release a heart." Zexion said. "And I've killed quite a few Heartless over the years on missions."

"I don't know either." Demyx said. "It's only Vexen's theory, so I'm not so sure it's right."

"Probably isn't." Zexion chuckled. "Vexen always comes up with convoluted explanations for why things are the way they are. I don't think he's been right so far." He chuckled.

Demyx laughed. "That's so sweet of you, Zexy." He said.

"I'm aware."

Demyx kissed Zexion, letting their tongues dance alongside each other momentarily. A knock on the door roused them from their actions.

"Yes?" Zexion growled, annoyed that his and Demyx's personal time was being interrupted. From the 'scent' of the person behind the door, it was Axel.

"Meeting time again. Grey Room." Axel said. "Found another one."


	27. Naming

Dlbn: Oh my god it's been forever (AGAIN!) Time for another update from this very lazy author who hasn't updated. I blame a lack on inspiration, other fics sucking the creativity out of me, and HORRIBLE final exams to deal with. I know this is short, but I just wanted to get out a chapter to show everyone that I'm not dead yet.

Anyway, happy holidays to all and to all a great New Year and rest of 2010. Maybe I'll actually update again before the New Year. I hope. (Sweat drop)

Nbld: Thank you to: Inuobsessed004, Light-Within-Darkness, Anelir-sensei, Miggery, BakushippingxForever, and JakeyScruffles for reviewing! Organization XIII shaped sugar cookies for all!

Inuobsessed004: Xemnas Replica it is! (Hands it over) Yeah, Terra's eyes are blue, but at the end of BBS it explains the golden eyes. (I don't want to give it away to anyone who hasn't played it yet, sorry. (Sweat drop)

Light Within Darkness: You tell me that every time you review something, you know that? Lmao, it's fine. Wuv u like a sis, 2! Hey…YOU STILL HAVEN'T SHOWN ME THE KH SNUGGIE! Grrr lolz

Miggery: No, Axel won't end up with Arlene. That grosses me out, too. Shudder.

JakeyScruffles: I won't stop adding more, yet. I'm not washed up completely! (Throws confetti)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything associated with it. I only own the plot of this fic, the Somebodies of Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. At least until the real ones are revealed Square Enix. KH belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. They own my soul, too.

000

Inside the grey room, Saïx stood at the center of the room with a girl who looked very close to Arlene. It was probably her that had been the next victim. Served her right, Zexion personally thought. Xemnas was actually in the room on time, dressed in his black and white robe. Now that Zexion had seen it enough, it looked like Xemnas had made the coat out of a zebra.

"A new Nobody has been found and is now chosen to wear the cloak." Xemnas informed the others, though no one really seemed to be paying attention. "Step forward, number twelve."

She didn't budge.

"Number _twelve_." Xemnas repeated himself.

"That's you." Saïx shoved the girl roughly forward.

She stumbled but quickly regained her footing and sent a glare in the scarred man's direction.

Xemnas grabbed her by the arm and pulled her a bit closer to him. "Now, the naming shall begin."

When he held up his left hand, Arlene's name fell in front of them in luminescent letters. An 'x' dropped down and the letter swirled around her. She seemed to ignore them in favor of glaring harshly at the zebra-clad man before her. When Xemnas held up his hand, a new name was made.

"Pronunciation?" Xemnas looked to her.

"Larxene." She said, her eyes holding a glint that was unusual for even Arlene.

"It's decided, then!" Xemnas said, as Saïx wrote down the name on a clipboard. "You are all dismissed." He winked at Saïx before leaving. Saïx sighed and followed.

'Larxene' just stood there as the others left around her.

"One more Replica I need to make." Vexen muttered, shaking his head. "Maybe I'll make hers with a different personality…"

Zexion and Demyx started to leave as well, but Larxene grabbed Zexion's arm.

"Yes?" Zexion asked with a sigh.

"What is there to do around here?" She asked. "Seems to me that you're all very boring people."

"Sure sounds like Arlene." Zexion muttered. Aloud he offered an answer. "Take a walk around the Castle or play around in the computer lab. Or sleep in your room. Not much more."

"That's all boring."

"I hear ya, sister!" Marluxia said, bouncing over with a smile. "Nothing much to do around here at _all_!"

Larxene cocked a smirk. "Let's go and see if we can come up with something _interesting_…to do."

"Alright, then!" Marluxia smiled. "Bye-bye, Vexy!" He pulled Larxene out of the room by the hand.

"Heh-heh. Vexy." Demyx chuckled.

Vexen glared. "Shut up, Demy." He sneered. "That's right. I know what Zexion calls you when you two are alone."

"How in the world do you know?" Zexion asked, as Demyx flushed.

Vexen glanced at Xigbar out of the corner of his eye.

"Figures." Zexion muttered. "The spy."

Vexen chuckled. "I've got experiments to work on." He informed. "I'll see you guys later." He left the room.

"So where to?" Demyx asked.

"Our room?" Zexion offered.

Demyx smirked.


	28. Get Some

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Time for another update! I think I have more inspiration since finishing my Invader Zim fic "Iz Moth", so I can get back to this now. Yay!

Nbld: Thank you to Inuobsessed004, Miggery, -Jansenfriedh827-, JakeyScruffles, and mcrgirl2500 for reviewing! Nobodies carrying paopou fruit for all! (Sorry if I spelled that wrong. I'm too lazy to go and look it up XD)

Inuobsessed004: Xemnas Replica, free to a good home! Lol. That would explain why we've never see the zebra coat before. I wonder how long it's going to be before the others just randomly see a zebra running away from the castle? XD

Miggery: She actually owns a KH snuggie. I saw it and it's pretty cool.

-Jansenfried827- : Marluxia would never cheat on his Vex. He loves him to death! (Watches them go into the hall closet) Oh for Kingdom Hearts' sake, here they go again.

JakeyScruffles: There's Roxas left to cover. Alas the fic is almost to an end, I suppose.

Mcrgirl2500: Roxas shall show up at one point. Axel _needs_ to, in the words of Xemnas 'get some'. ;)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and, technically, the others of the neophytes. Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, and everything going with them belongs to Jhonen C Vasquez. I make nothing off of this.

000

The next day at school, Zexion was happy to see that Vexen had made the Arlene Replica rather quickly. It was working the same way the real Arlene worked. Same personality and everything, despite Vexen's earlier ideas of making a different personality for her. If even the slightest thing about the replica was off, people might start to recognize that something was wrong. Zexion spared a glance at Vexen, who was sleeping on his desk. Xemnas was going over the homework on the board, but no one was really listening to him. The Myde Replica was doodling in his notebook, counting on his fingers. He was probably writing a song or something, judging by what the real Myde had said he'd done in class. Xemnas suddenly stopped going over the homework and looked out over the classroom.

"Is there _anyone_ paying attention to the lesson out there?" He asked.

"No." Replica Myde responded, not looking up from his drawings.

Some people snickered but, knowing how Xemnas responded to the Nobodies in class, Zexion said nothing. Vexen was asleep, so he couldn't say anything other then incoherent mumblings in his sleep. Xemnas sighed loudly and turned off the overhead machine.

"I see that my class bores most of you." He looked at Vexen. "Especially Vexen."

Vexen muttered something about an experiment failing as everyone laughed at the sleeping Nobody.

"So, how about a little extra work to wake you up?"

The class groaned as a unit.

"Open your books to page 431 and work until the end of the period." Xemnas offered them. "Wherever you stop, you stop. Then hand it in at the end of class. Good luck."

"Especially Vexen." Zexion said, making the other students laugh.

Xemnas gave him a look. "Don't make me assign extra work on top of this."

Zexion held up a hand.

"What's wrong, Xemnas-sensei?" A kid in the back asked. "You used to be so cool, and now you're pelting us with extra homework!"

Xemnas glared at the boy.

"Must not be getting any at home." Zexion arched an eyebrow.

"I'll have you know, I 'get some' all the time, thank you very much."

"Ew." Replica Myde said, his eye twitching as he looked at his professor.

"No more distractions!" Xemnas glared. "Get to work or I _will_ be forced to start a pop quiz!"

The others immediately went to work on what Xemnas had assigned. Zexion sighed and flipped his book open as Xemnas slipped out into the hall. He didn't need to know how often Saïx and the elder nobody did it together. Yuck.

"Something's seriously wrong with Xemnas-sensei." Replica Myde said. "He's been acting strange since Ïas left."

"He has a point." Replica Arlene said. "I wouldn't normally agree with you losers, but this time…"

"I mean, Ïas _was_ his best student." Replica Myde pointed out.

"He just misses the GPA." Zexion informed.

That got some laughs.

"Seriously, though, I wonder what his deal is."

Vexen muttered something in his sleep in reference to puppies and laser eyes.

"Let's just ignore him." Zexion said. "He's no help."

Xemnas slipped back into the classroom. "I don't hear working in here." He informed.

Without a word or hesitation, the students quickly snapped their attention to their books and began working. Zexion looked Xemnas out of the corner of his eye. Something was going on. Something that was going to change everything.

000

Axel was in the Grey Room setting a plant on fire when Zexion walked in with Demyx.

"Uh…Axel…" Zexion announced their arrival. "Shouldn't you just burn some stuff out in the town?"

Axel grunted and turned to face them. "It's always raining out there." Axel said. "Last I checked, fire went out with water added to it; and rain is water."

"Our abilities don't follow the laws of nature sometimes." Zexion informed.

"Oh." Axel looked to the burning white plant. "Whatever way you put it, this is more entertaining."

"Destruction of property, very amusing." Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Should I put it out?" Demyx asked.

Axel gave him a dirty look.

"I wouldn't." Zexion shook his head. "So…nothing new between you and Saïx? You're still not speaking?"

"You mean Xemnas' sex toy?" Axel wondered, arching an eyebrow. "Nope. Not talking. Nothing. I don't know what to do with him anymore."

"So you set a plant on fire?"

"Well…no…that was more out of boredom then anything." Axel jumped over the couch and sat down. "There's nothing to _do_ around this place."

"I think that was Larxene's complaint, too." Demyx nodded. "I swear, her and Marluxia are up to something. They're always so hush-hush."

"If they were up to anything, we'd know." Zexion informed. "Xigbar likes spying on people, if you couldn't tell yet."

"Going by how everyone around him calls him the 'snoop', or something like that, I think we could tell." Axel lay his head back on the couch.

"Spy." Zexion responded. "And I think I'm the only one that calls him that."

A dark portal swirled in the corner of the room. Xigbar stepped out, his hair loose from its ponytail and flowing to his waist.

"New hairdo?" Demyx asked, grinning.

"Huh?" Xigbar looked at his hair. "Oh, that." He shrugged. "Me and Xaldin were…working…fighting. He cut my hair-tie with a lance…yeah…"

"You're so bad at lying its pathetic." Axel shook his head.

"Whatever, Flamesilocks." Xigbar said.

The side of Axel's mouth rose in a mute growl. He obviously didn't like the nickname. Demyx, however, snickered. Zexion flopped down on a couch, his Lexicon popping up with a wave of his hand. Demyx sat and leaned on him.

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Xemnas?" Xigbar wondered.

"My whole chemistry class noticed." Zexion informed.

"Now that we're talking about it, I haven't seen him _or_ Saïx in a week or so." Demyx said.

"I see Saïx in the halls at night." Xigbar said. "Every time I go to take a piss, I see him sneaking into Xemnas' room. I don't wanna know what they're doing in there."

"Ew!" Demyx scrunched up his nose. He looked sick.

"Don't worry, I know what they're doing." Zexion nodded. "Xemnas very clearly let us all know in class."

"In class?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "Dude, that's so not right."

"I hope someone complains and gets him into trouble." Zexion laughed.

Xigbar snickered as well.

"You're sick, too." Demyx gave Zexion a look and shoved him.

"Hey, at least I don't announce how often I 'get some' in the middle of class."

"Yeah, because the Replica would freak out." Xigbar laughed. "Wait. What do you mean by 'getting any'?"

"That's how Xemnas put it." Zexion shrugged. "I said that the reason he's so pissy is that he must not be getting any. Xemnas said, 'I'll have you know, I get some all the time, thank you very much'."

"Zexy! Too many details" Demyx whined, making a face.

"Just quoting him."

"Yeah, stop doing that." Axel informed with a smirk. His eyes sparkled. "At least I can mess with Saïx with that piece of information."

"You're sick, too." Xigbar informed, nudging Axel's shoulder with his hand.

"At least we know what they've been up to." Axel shrugged off Xigbar's comment.

"And why Saïx replaced Xigbar." Demyx pointed out.

"I'm always happy when we can bring _that_ up." Xigbar complained, giving Demyx a stern look. He sat next to the redhead and began pulling his hair back into a ponytail. "I need a tie." He informed.

"Don't tell us. Go and get one." Axel ordered.

Xigbar gave him a look, but vanished with darkness anyway.

"I think you made him mad." Zexion informed, turning the page in his Lexicon.

"I was just stating a fact." Demyx said. "It's the elephant in the room, we all know that."

"Forget that." Axel flicked his wrist. "It's a whole freaking circus in the castle. We all knew why Xigbar was replaced. Now we just confirmed it."

"Confirmed what?" Vexen asked, walking through the doorway.

"That Saïx replaced Xigbar by sleeping with Xemnas." Zexion informed.

"Oh." Vexen nodded once. "Ew."

"You missed Xemnas announcing his sex life in class."

"I'm sure he's glad he missed it." Demyx said. "Where were you?"

Vexen flushed.

"Sleeping." Zexion informed.

"Oh, I'm sure Xemnas took that well." Axel laughed.

"Very well." Zexion said. "He pointed it out a few times. I was going to kick your chair, but I didn't have the heart to."

"Oh, you're hilarious." Vexen rolled his eyes, sitting in one of the loveseats. "I was up all night working on an Arlene Replica. I needed sleep. Xemnas should have known and kept his mouth shut. But since Saïx became his personal bedroom toy, he's been all pissy and hard on the rest of us."

"I thought sex was supposed to _relax_ a person. Not make them a total douche." Axel said.

"I forget that you used to be Lea until you say something like that." Zexion shook his head.

"We're Nobodies." Vexen informed, as if Axel didn't know. "Everything's different for us."

"I could always tell when you and Lumaria had been busy." Zexion told Vexen. "You're in a better mood when you do."

"Shut up." Vexen rolled his eyes. "And you mean Marluxia, now."

"Well, I figured you two haven't been busy." Zexion said. "We don't have a hall closet."

"All I heard was 'hall closet' and 'busy'." A voice said. Marluxia waltzed into the room, waving his fingers in greeting. "I'm not sure I want to know." He walked to Vexen and plopped down, kissing the elder Nobody on the cheek.

"What is everyone on their way down here now?" Vexen wondered, hearing a bit of a commotion in the hall.

"No." Marluxia shook his head. "Larxene was with me, but then she went off to…I don't know where, frankly. But I need a _break_!"

"From Larxene?" Zexion asked. "I'd understand that."

"She's a fun person and all, but she can be a bit bitchy sometimes."

"We know." Vexen said. "Well, about the bitchy part."

"Arlene was never 'fun'." Zexion shook his head.

"Oh, pooy. That's no fun."

"Pooy?" Demyx repeated, looking to Zexion for an answer.

Zexion shrugged. "Lumaria said weird things, too. I just tune it out."

Demyx nodded as though he understood. Lexaeus walked into the room with Xaldin and Xigbar behind him.

"Meeting." Lexaeus informed.

The others groaned. "A_nother_ one?" Zexion rolled his eyes.

"Maybe Xemnas was madder then we thought." Vexen muttered.

"Luxord's missing." Xaldin informed. "He left earlier and didn't come back."

"Maybe they want us to go searching." Demyx said.

"They?" Xigbar quirked an eyebrow.

"Saïx and Xemnas." Demyx explained. "I have a feeling we don't have a leader and a second in command anymore."

"We have two leaders." Zexion rolled his eyes. "More like a 'leader' with anger management issues and a puppet."

"Who are you calling a puppet, Six?" Saïx growled, walking in as the others rushed to sit down and avoid him.

"Six? So we're just numbers now?" Zexion wondered.

Saïx growled. "Where are Twelve and Ten?"

"Larxene and Luxord." Vexen corrected. "We have names, not numbers, you know."

"And if that's who you're talking about, then we don't know." Xaldin responded.

"Larxene was with me earlier!" Marluxia raised his hand as he spoke. "But…she left…and I don't know where she…went…" He trailed and put his hand down when Saïx looked in his direction.

Saïx snarled and left through a dark portal. Xemnas walked into the room a few moments later.

"Oh, look who decided to grace us with his presence." Axel commented, clapping sarcastically. "Welcome to the peanut gallery. May I take your coat?"

Xemnas gave him a look. "Where is Saïx?" He asked.

"Looking for Larxene and Luxord." Zexion answered.

Xemnas rolled his amber eyes. "Let's get started."

"Without your boy toy?" Marluxia wondered, innocently.

"Watch yourself, Eleven."

"He's just stating a fact, Xemnas." Vexen snarled. "Just because you're in a pissy mood, it doesn't mean you have the right to be an ass to the rest of us."

Xemnas started to say something, but Saïx appeared from the darkness, holding Larxene by the wrist. She looked anything but happy to be dragged around where she didn't want to go.

"Let go of me, Saïx, please." She tried flirting, pouting. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Sorry, he's into older men." Axel muttered.

Larxene looked around until her eyes fell on Xemnas. "Oh." She said. "Did I not get the memo?"

"Have a seat, Twelve." Xemnas ordered.

"Oh great. Even Señor PMS is calling us by numbers now." Axel said. "How are we ever going to remember who he's talking to?"

"Am I still two? I mean, since Saïx replaced me and all. Do I take his number?" Xigbar wondered. "Or do I just become three?"

"And what does that say for the rest of us?" Vexen asked.

"I'll make all of you into Dusks if you don't shut up now." Xemnas threatened them.

"Dusk?" Marluxia asked.

"Those Nobodies with the navy blue stripes." Zexion responded.

"O-o-o-o-o-oh." Marluxia said, a bit of a musical undertone to his voice. "Gotcha. We can become those?"

"We'll find out." Saïx told him, letting go of Larxene's wrist.

She slinked off to one the couch and sat next to Demyx, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Now listen up." Xemnas ordered. "There's been an increase in Heartless sightings near the school. Various kids have reported to me, and even more reported to the Principal. I need you to all go out into town and dispose of as many as you can. They're going to blow our cover." Xemnas ordered. "I almost corrected a student when he called a shadow a 'creepy black bug thing'."

"That's your own fault." Xigbar pointed out.

"Zip it, Two."

"About time you answered my question." Xigbar chuckled.

"None of you take this seriously, do you?" Saïx asked. "We'll be exposed if their numbers continue to grow."

"How does that expose _us_ exactly?" Vexen raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Because only we can destroy them. I watched a student try to bean one with a baseball bat, and it didn't do anything."

"So it's either destroy them now or wait until people are around." Axel said.

"Exactly." Xemnas nodded at him, but Saïx looked away.

The blue-haired Nobody was either still mad at Axel for scarring his face, or just didn't want to talk to him. Either one made sense.

"Leave in 25 minutes." Xemnas ordered. He looked at Saïx. "Saïx, check around the castle for Luxord and give him the order as well."

"As you wish, Xemnas." Saïx bowed and left through a dark portal.

"Okay…so if I'm following this right…you and Saïx have names, but…" Demyx started.

"We don't." Lexaeus finished.

"I'm not dignifying this with a response." Xemnas said.

"Which in and of itself is a response." Zexion informed, earning a glare. "You can't give me extra homework once we're out of school Xemnas, so don't bother trying to punish me for stating a fact."

"Dismissed." Xemnas left in a dark portal.

"So…we go back to school?" Vexen wondered.

Lexaeus groaned. "I thought we were out of there for good for the day." He said.

"Of course Xemnas finds any reason he can to get us out of the castle." Xigbar snickered. He stood and stretched. "Well, let's all get out of here then. Maybe the neophytes should stay here though, hm? Don't need anyone seeing them."

"Xemnas wants all of us out of here." Larxene pointed out. "Where should we go?"

"Exploration time it is!" Demyx stood with a smile. "We should get out of here."

"Why don't you guys go to Castle Oblivion?" Xaldin offered. "We could use some more data."

"Go where?" Larxene asked.

"Castle Oblivion." Marluxia repeated. "It's in need of a _total_ makeover."

"How do you know what it's like?" Xigbar wondered. "You've never been there."

Marluxia and Vexen wore matching flushes at that.

"Hall closet." Demyx piped up, earning a laugh from Xigbar and a grimace from Zexion.

"I expected that from one of the originals, not you." Zexion informed.

Demyx giggled.

"So before someone says something that makes me want to dig out my only remaining eye, let's go." Xigbar opened a dark portal and left through it.

One by one, the other Nobodies followed suit.


	29. Why Xemnas and Saix Want Everyone Out

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Look who finally got around to writing the next chapter of Hell is for High School! It's been a busy few weeks. Me and my best friend, Light Within Darkness, met Vic Mignogna. For those who do not know, he is the voice of Edward Elric on Fullmetal Alchemist. He plays a lot of other people, but I think Edward is most recognizable.

Nbld: Shut up about our lives and get on with the fic!

Dlbn: Okay, okay. We are coming to a close. I know it seems abrupt, but Xemnas and Saïx aren't much for taking their sweet time, no? There will be a set of epilogues after this, containing how each Nobody came to be (if it was not covered in this fic) and their death. I'm debating whether to put them as chapters in this fic or make a new one. Anyone have a thought?

Nbld: Finally, she shut up. Thank you to Inuobsessed004, xxStrawberryMassacrexx, Missingkeyblader Katonya, -JansenFriedh827-, mcrgirl2500, BakushippingxForever, and Miggery for reviewing! Shadow Heartless and Dusk Nobodies plushies for all!

Inuobsessed004: I don't think Xemnas is really stressed, so much as he's got a huge superiority complex that won't go away. XD. Glad you liked the title. I cracked up when writing it, myself. :D

xxStrawberryMassacrexx: Mansex definitely needs to get some. Doesn't seem to be helping him out much yet… (Glomps back)

Missingkeyblader Katonya: Hehe thanks! I've never had a teacher talk about their sex life, but my professors tell us some crazy stories…

-JansenFriedh827-: Xigbar needs to see in order to use his weapons. Digging out his remaining eye would not only be gross, but it wouldn't be a smart move on his part. And yes, I finished Birth By Sleep a while ago. It was so addicting. I just finished KH Re: Coded, too.

Mcrgirl2500: Yeah…he is…hehe…man sex…dick…sorry. Diiiiirty mind!

BakushippingxForever: No need to apologize! :3 I'd do both, actually. It's funny and yet…brings some rather disturbing mental images to mind… (Shudders)

Miggery: Yeah, being replaced does suck. Especially in his case. To be replaced by the newbie, just because he's sleeping with the leader? Horrible. Poor boy. The Magic Closet…sounds like the sequel to The Magic School Bus. XD. If my teacher told me about his sex life, I'd be tempted to hit him. Or her. Either way. Certain things, teachers should keep in their memories and not engrave onto ours. XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Dolur, Lumaria, Myde, and Arlene…technically…Organization XIII, Kingdom Hearts, and all related characters are the property of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. I spent all the money I had in my possession on convention stuff. Worth all 70 bucks. Since I have nothing left, it should be obvious that I make no money off of this. Cause I don't.

000

Vexen kicked a discarded soda can out of his way.

"I don't see why we have to be here." He complained. "It's been at least an hour and we haven't found anything."

"Xemnas and Saïx just want us out of the house." Xigbar muttered.

"And we all know what for." Xaldin added, looking away from a half-eaten sandwich that had begun to crust over with fuzzy, bright blue mold. "When's the last time they _cleaned_ this place?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure we want an answer to that." Zexion said, shaking his head. "I swear I saw this last week." He kicked at a small plastic bag filled with white powder.

"It's fresh." Lexaeus answered, shoving it into his coat pocket when he was sure no one was watching.

"Pathetic." Xaldin muttered.

"So do we just hang out around here until it's time to go back?" Xigbar asked.

"Good enough for me." Vexen plopped down on the grass and leaned back, his head resting on his arms.

"That can't be clean." Zexion complained. "I thought scientists were supposed to be all about cleanliness."

"This one doesn't care." Vexen shook his head. "When it comes to experiments, though, that's another story."

"Hey, he _has_ the right idea." Xigbar agreed, before sitting on a picnic table. "Just the wrong spot."

Xaldin trudged over next to him and sat on the bench. "I'm with Xigbar."

"Or Xiggy, as Demyx called him the other day." Vexen chuckled from his spot, looking at Xigbar to check his reaction to the nickname.

The eye-patched Nobody ignored him.

Lexaeus sat next to the picnic table. He was digging through the little bag he'd found. Zexion sighed. The only one still standing, he sat on an empty picnic table and lay down, his legs dangling off the side. He closed his eyes. Vexen began snoring, but it was most likely faked. Xigbar nudged the scientist with his toe. Vexen didn't respond, so Xigbar delivered a harsh kick to his side. Vexen yelped, fidgeting to get away from what had hurt him.

"You, my friend, are an asshole." Vexen muttered.

"Speaking of asshole…" Xigbar began.

"This doesn't bode well." Zexion muttered.

"I wonder who tops in that relationship anyway…"

"I don't want to think about that." Zexion said. He opened his eyes. "Aw man, I'm seeing it with my eyes closed. Thanks a ton, Xigbar."

"At least you're thinking." Xigbar chuckled.

"Great, I'm gonna have nightmares for a week." Xaldin groaned. "I am going to make your life a living hell that week."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Xigbar winked. Or maybe he was just blinking. It was hard to tell with him, really.

"I'm going to have nightmares now." Lexaeus muttered.

That earned laughs from the Nobodies. Whether it was real laughter or faked, Zexion wasn't sure.

"How much longer do we have to lay here?" Vexen wondered. "I'm going to fall asleep if we don't do something."

"Xemnas said to get out of the castle and do some recon." Zexion said. "There's no recon that needs to be done here. Let's just ditch."

"And go where?" Xigbar raised an eyebrow.

"Anywhere."

"We can use dark portals and world hop." Vexen offered.

"Too much energy." Xaldin said. "I have gym class tomorrow."

"We could go home and get the Neophytes and go clubbing or something." Xigbar offered an option.

"And risk people seeing Axel? Lea is supposed to be gone." Zexion shook his head.

"True." Xigbar nodded. He tapped his chin with one finger in thought. "I'm out of ideas."

"We could all just hang in the basement with the Neophytes until it's late enough." Lexaeus muttered.

"The Neophytes are in Castle Oblivion." Zexion reminded them.

A moment of silence passed.

"Castle Oblivion?"

000

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist as the other Nobody rifled through papers on one of the desks in an office of Castle Oblivion. Demyx jumped slightly.

"Zexy?" He wondered.

"Hey." Zexion responded, kissing his neck.

Demyx squealed and turned to face him, meeting their lips in a kiss. "You're here! But…why?"

"There was nothing at the school. We think we were just sent because they wanted us out of the castle."

"So they could do the hall closet thing?"

Zexion chuckled. "Not sure what their favorite make-out spot is. I'm not sure I want to know, because it's probably somewhere that we all use."

"True, true. And there aren't any hall closets in the castle, so…"

"Xigbar _did_ mention Saïx sneaking into Xemnas' room. It's probably there."

Zexion nodded. "Agreed."

A crash coming from downstairs and an 'oops' from Marluxia carried through the open door.

"Those two are doing something." Demyx stuck out his tongue.

"Sex on a lab table, I'd bet."

"Ew. Thanks for that mental image, Zexy. You ruined the mood."

Zexion smirked. "I think I can bring it back." He leaned down and pressed his lips to the musician's.

Demyx couldn't help but moan as he kissed back and ran his fingers through Zexion's hair. Another moan came from the sandy-blonde as Zexion pulled him closer by the waist. They parted for air a few moments later.

"I love you, Zexy."

"I love you, too." Zexion chuckled. "As much as a Nobody _can_ love someone, that is."

Demyx laughed.

000

At school the next day, Xemnas seemed a bit more relaxed. He and Saïx had to have been busy for a while the night before. The others had returned two about hours after they had been sent out, but no one saw heads or tails of either of the leading members for a couple hours after that.

"So as you can see, if you put a two here, then the equation is balanced." Xemnas droned on about something that Zexion didn't care about.

From the looks of the rest of the class, none of them cared about what he had to say either.

"Is no one paying attention, again?" Xemnas moaned. "I asked a question."

"Whatever you said, the answer is no." Zexion responded.

Snickers came from around the room, but the class was otherwise silent.

"I take it no one's listening." Xemnas folded his arms and tapped his fingers against his forearm. "Maybe we should have a pop-quiz?"

The other students moaned.

"Relax, it's not that bad." Xemnas rolled his eyes. He pulled a stack of papers from his desk. "It's just a few questions. You should be done pretty quickly."

Xemnas handed out papers. He gave Zexion a look before letting his test fall onto his desk. Zexion glared at his elder's retreating back before turning to his paper. It was only four questions, but they seemed complicated. Leave it to Xemnas to punish everyone when he didn't get what he'd wanted. Maybe he and Saïx hadn't had any fun the night before.

000

"Ugh, that class is getting tiring." Dolur Replica complained after class.

"I wanted to shoot something." Myde Replica agreed. "Preferably Xemnas."

"I think Xemnas wanted to shoot _us_." Zexion informed. "He gave me one hell of a look earlier."

"I saw that." Myde Replica nodded. "I wonder why he's so mad at you."

"Probably because he's getting a mouth on him." Vexen slung an arm around Zexion's shoulders. "I've never heard you mouth off to a sensei before."

Zexion forced Vexen's arm away. "He's got an attitude as of late." He informed the scientist, as if he didn't know already.

"I think we know." Lumaria Replica yawned. "This is getting too hard to deal with. How do you think you did on the exam?"

"It was alright." Vexen shrugged. "Zexion probably passed."

"You probably did, too." Zexion added.

"I think I failed." Myde Replica laughed.

"Oh, yeah! High five!" Lumaria Replica raised his hand for a high five.

Their hands met with a 'crack'.

"Pathetic." Dolur Replica said. "Truly pathetic."

"Aw, do you want a high five, too?" Lumaria Replica asked.

"…No."

"How about a hug?"

"No."

"Hug?"

"No!"

"H-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-g!"

"Get away from me!" Dolur Replica ran when Lumaria Replica tried to latch onto him.

Lumaria Replica ran after him, yelling 'hug' at the top of his lungs.

"I better go and save him from my boyfriend." Vexen muttered. He took off after the Replicas.

"Did…Vexen just call Lumaria his boyfriend?" Myde Replica wondered.

"I think so."

"Creepy."

"Yup."

"Wanna go make out somewhere?"

"Sure."

000

Xemnas called everyone together for a meeting later that night. He and Saïx were up to something, that was for sure. They were being even more hush-hush then they were when they were getting ready to announce that Saïx was taking Xigbar's position.

"I don't like this." Xigbar commented.

He sat with everyone else in the Grey Room. Xemnas and Saïx were late…again. Not that anyone expected anything more of them.

"It's too quiet." Xaldin agreed.

After what felt like forever, Saïx and Xemnas finally appeared in a dark portal, fingers loosely entwined. The others were shocked. How could they not be? Xemnas and Saïx were never this open about their relationship…not that their relationship was a secret in the first place.

"You're probably all wondering why we called you here." Xemnas started. "We have some important news."

"Let me guess." Larxene offered. "It's a boy?"

That garnered some snickers.

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Saïx rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, we have important news." Xemnas sneered, ignoring the brewing argument. "It's been decided that…"

"By the two of you, with no help from anyone else." Xigbar picked at his nails.

"That our problem with the heartless invading the high school is increasing."

"No duh." Lexaeus offered.

"So we feel it would be best to pull out of the school." Xemnas finished. "Our final day is tomorrow, and I plan on going out with a bang."

"Wait…you're pulling us out of school?" Zexion wondered.

"And quitting your job?" Vexen added.

"Your students will be happy." Marluxia nodded.

"All of you, shut the hell up." Xemnas ordered. "You're worse then my junior classes, I swear." He rubbed his temples, pulling his hand free from Saïx's.

"So tomorrow is your last day." Saïx took the spotlight for Xemnas. "I suggest you prepare accordingly. Vexen, ready the remotes to shut down the Replicas."

"I don't take orders from you."

"You take them from both of us." Xemnas countered. "Everyone, get ready to go tomorrow after lunch."

"Everyone?" Demyx wondered.

"I need the neophytes to get ready to go, too. We need to make our exit and reveal where everyone has gone."

"Are we serious?" Zexion wondered.

"We?"

"Well, I figured that since whatever you two says goes, and the rest of us don't matter, then 'we' fits."

Saïx gave him a look. "Watch it, six."

"In case you're forgetting, Saïx, your number _is_ still seven."

"Numbers don't matter." Saïx argued.

"Then why are you referring to us by number instead of name?"

A shrug.

"Enough arguing." Xemnas ordered. "It's settled. I will send a Dusk to retrieve the Neophytes. Arrive with your hoods up and waltz onto campus. Once everyone is paying attention, shut down your corresponding Replica. Everyone will be confused, and then we will reveal the truth. This charade has gone too far."

"I think it went too far when we let Isa and Lea fall victim to the Heartless and did nothing about it." Xaldin argued.

"Whatever way you look at it, we're done." Xemnas said. "That's the plan, and we're sticking with it. It will occur at noon. So you five remember. Come to my classroom and we will initiate the plan." Xemnas and Saïx vanished into a dark portal.

"So this is it?" Xigbar wondered. "Just like that, we're done?"

"I guess." Vexen shrugged. "So…who's ready for the last day of school?"

"Gives me a reason to skip out on homework." Zexion muttered.

The others laughed. Tomorrow was the big day. There was no avoiding it. Their secret would come out.


	30. The Big Reveal

Dlbn: Well, it's been a long journey complete with laughs, reviews, comments, and unreasonably long breaks between chapters. But "Hell is for High School" is coming to its close.

Nbld: I'm sad to see this end, but it has to be done eventually.

Dlbn: There is going to be an epilogue chapter after this, which sums up some stuff. We'll also answer any unanswered questions in that chapter too. I also have a sequel in mind. The title is in the works, but it should be up soon…I hope.

Nbld: Now it's time for the "Hell Is for High School Review Corner"!

Thank you to Inuobsessed004 and mcrgirl2500 for reviewing last chapter! Digital cookies for you both!

Inuobsessed004: OMG, Xemnas should have said that. That would have been hilarious. I wonder how they others would respond? Vexen would probably come up with a scientific explanation for why it would be impossible, and no one would listen to him. Or something like that. XD

Mcrgirl2500: Haha good to know I wasn't the only one! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts and all concerned characters, places, people, species, and concepts belong to Tetsuya Nomura. I am just a poor little college student with no money. Seriously. I make no money off of this work of fiction. Lumaria, Arlene, Dolur, Myde, this universe's Lea, and this universe's Ïsa belong to me, though.

000

Zexion kicked his left foot back and forth nervously once the clock read 11:45. Only fifteen minutes left for school…then it was goodbye Radiant Gardens High School, goodbye Radiant Gardens…goodbye Myde. Since it was his last science class, Xemnas wasn't really putting much effort into the lesson. Some of the kids seemed to notice, mostly the ones who heckled him all the time, but no one really said anything. Zexion couldn't take his eyes off the clock. He began tapping his pen against his desk, earning a look from Xemnas.

"You okay, Zexy?" Replica Myde asked. "You're staring at the clock a lot. Class doesn't end for half an hour."

"Oh, I know." Zexion responded. "I'm bored, is all."

"You're anxious." Replica Myde ran his toe up Zexion's shin. "Maybe we can skip class and go calm you down? Hm?"

"N-no, that's okay." Zexion responded with a smirk. "Save it for lunch. We can go somewhere more private."

Replica Myde winked. "I understand completely, Zexy."

Zexion chuckled.

Xemnas heard him and gave him a look, but his golden eyes were shinning in excitement over what was going to happen soon. Zexion looked at the clock again. Ten minutes.

Noon couldn't come soon enough for the youngest of the original six. When the clock finally struck noon and the bell tower rang loudly, Zexion let out a sigh of relief. Xemnas winked at him, but continued with his lesson.

"Uh…Xemnas-sensei?" One of the boys in the back asked.

"Yes?" Xemnas wondered. "What is it?"

"There are…people…outside."

"People?"

"Yeah, like six of them." A girl by the windows said.

The rest of the students started looking.

"And they're all dressed alike!" Another boy said. "Black coats."

"Really?" Xemnas walked over to the window, hands clasped behind his back. "Right on time." He muttered under his breath. "I'll alert the front office." He said aloud.

Everyone crowded by the windows.

"Aren't we like supposed to go on lockdown when something like this happens?" A girl wondered.

"Yeah, we are." Vexen nodded. "So away from the windows and doors I guess?"

"Not until they make an announcement." A boy shook his head. "I want to see what these guys do!"

They got an answer when one of the Organization members waved enthusiastically. Judging by the slightly pointy shoulders, it was Demyx. Kids in the class shyly waved back at him. Another member, most likely Saïx, pulled Demyx close by the arm and scolded him. Zexion wanted to go out the window and put Saïx in his place, but that wouldn't do. This all had to go down smoothly. An announcement came over the loud speakers that the school was going into an evacuation instead of a lockdown. People were ordered to leave out the front entrance. With the exception of Xemnas, the Nobodies stayed behind and looked out the windows.

"Everyone ready?" Xigbar asked with a sigh.

"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess." Zexion added.

"Are you guys coming?"

Replica Myde, Replica Dolur, and Replica Lumaria were peering in the door.

"Yeah, we're coming." Vexen smiled.

They joined the Replicas and walked out of their science classroom for the last time.

000

Outside, the Principal had everyone stopped at a point. Xemnas and the other teachers were with him. They were all talking amongst themselves. Zexion and the others found Lexaeus and Xaldin.

"This is it." Xaldin whispered, tapping his fingers on his arm.

"Yeah, it is." Xigbar nodded. "Should we go reveal ourselves now?"

Xemnas looked out over the students' heads to his subordinates, and nodded.

Zexion nodded back and looked around. "Where's the last Replica?" He asked.

"Over there." Lexaeus nodded towards Replica Arlene.

"Who has her remote?" Xigbar wondered.

"I have Lumaria's." Vexen said.

"Myde's." Zexion added.

"Dolur's." Xaldin confirmed.

"Shit." Xigbar cursed under his breath. "Can I trade with you, Xal?"

"Nope."

"He's getting annoyed, you know." Zexion informed. "I don't want to be chewed out for making him wait later."

The other Nobodies agreed.

"Let Vexen and me say goodbye, okay?" Zexion asked.

"Make it quick. You said it yourself, we don't want to keep him waiting." Xigbar nodded.

Zexion and Vexen waved the Lumaria and Myde Replicas over.

"What's going on?" Replica Myde wondered.

"Yeah, I'm scared." Replica Lumaria clung to Vexen's left arm.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Zexion said.

"But what if something goes wrong and those people attack or something?" Replica Myde asked, nervously playing with his backpack strap.

"I don't think they will." Zexion shook his head. "No matter what happens…"

"Yes?" Replica Myde wondered.

"I love you, you know."

"Oh…Zexy…" Replica Myde latched onto Zexion, wrapping his arms around the other male's neck. "I love you, too!"

Zexion pressed his lips to the Replica's, knowing it was the last time he'd be able to kiss him. Vexen sighed. "Oh, hell with it." He grabbed Lumaria by the arm and pulled him close. "Come here." He kissed Replica Lumaria on the lips.

Replica Lumaria squealed against Vexen's lips.

The two love-sick males produced their remotes from their pockets. The others pulled their remotes out of their pockets as well. Vexen and Zexion both pulled from their Replicas as other students near them began complaining back and forth.

"I love you." Replica Myde repeated, nuzzling into Zexion's shoulder.

"I love you, too." Zexion placed a kiss to the top of the Replica's head, knowing he'd have to make it all up to Demyx later.

"Three." Zexion muttered.

Vexen planted another kiss on Replica Lumaria's cheek. "Love you."

"I love you, too, Vexy." Replica Lumaria responded softly.

"Two." Vexen muttered.

As a unit, the Nobodies unleashed one final word. "One."

The four with remotes pressed the big red button at the top of each remote. Screams echoed from around them as kids turned and looked. Zexion eased Replica Myde off of his feet and up into his arms. Vexen hoisted Replica Lumaria up in his arms as well. Cries of 'he's unconscious' and 'I don't know what happened to her' echoed across campus. Xigbar and Xaldin walked over to Replica Arlene and Replica Dolur, respectively. Without really caring much, Xigbar threw Replica Arlene over his shoulder. Xaldin hoisted Replica Dolur onto his back. Teachers ran to join the Nobodies and the fallen Replicas.

"What's wrong?" A teacher asked Zexion.

"I'm not sure. He just collapsed." Zexion responded.

Within minutes, the entire place was in chaos. Xemnas looked to Lexaeus and nodded.

"Let's go." Lexaeus said.

The other Nobodies slowly eased back from the teachers, threading their way through the crowds of students and teachers to Xemnas.

"We need to get a medical team here, now!" One of the teachers ordered.

The teachers tried to grab onto the Nobodies, but they each maneuvered out of reach. Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord joined the Nobody that was holding their Replica. Demyx smiled at Zexion from under his hood.

"You owe me for that little display earlier." He winked.

"I figured, Dem." Zexion replied with a smirk. He handed off the Replica to his real boyfriend.

The others handed off the Replicas as well, and the Neophytes joined back with Saïx and Axel. Zexion stood with Xemnas and the apprentices at the front lines of the mob of students and faculty alike. The parents of some kids had shown up. Myde's parents were quick to greet Zexion.

"What happened?" Myde's mother wondered. "Is he okay? Where are they talking him?"

"I don't…" Zexion paused. 'I'm sorry, but I can't answer that."

Myde's father glared at Zexion. "You kids have something to do with this, don't you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Of course not." Xigbar laughed. "Whatever gave you _that_ idea."

Xemnas cocked a smirk, too. "I think we're through here." He said softly.

The entire mob went silent at his words.

"Done here?" The Principal asked.

"You should really be more careful when deciding what teachers to hire." Xemnas told the older man. "You never know what someone's true background is like."

"Excuse me?" The Principal wondered.

"Then again, if you wanted to know our real backgrounds, you wouldn't believe what we had to say." Xaldin pointed out.

"So true." Xigbar laughed, leaning an arm on his lover's shoulder.

Arlene's mother came through the crowd. "Arlene!" She cried out.

Larxene twitched slightly, as if she remembered the name. Xemnas caught sight of the woman. "Stop her." He ordered.

Lexaeus complied with the order and grabbed the mother before she could break through.

"There's nothing you can do, now." Lexaeus informed.

"Arlene!" Arlene's mother didn't let up.

Zexion sighed and called forth his Lexicon. It opened in front of him and he ran his hand over the book to scan through the pages. The pages stopped on a simple spell he'd found and written down. Zexion pressed his fingers to the letters and aimed his other hand in the direction of Arlene's mother. She went limp in Lexaeus' arms as Zexion's lexicon vanished. Arlene's father, or who was presumably her father, rushed to his wife's aid. Lexaeus let her go without a fight.

"She'll be fine in a few hours." Zexion told the man. "Just keep an eye on her until then."

Murmurs picked up through the crowd.

"What are you people?" The Principal wondered. "Why are you here?"

"Who are we?" Xemnas chuckled. "Just your friendly neighborhood Nobodies."

With his words, Organization cloaks replaced the street clothing that each Nobody student, and Xemnas, wore. Saïx chuckled at Xemnas' word choice from where he stood with the Neophytes.

"Let's go." Xemnas ordered.

The other five apprentices followed him over to the Neophytes, graceful even in such a hectic moment.

"Are you behind the disappearances of Ïsa and Lea, as well?" The Principal wondered, swallowing a lump in his throat.

A hush fell over the crowd once more.

"Not precisely." Xemnas worked his way around the question. "But rest assured, they, nor anyone else you see unconscious here, will be returning." He nodded.

As one, the Neophytes all removed their hoods. Gasps were produced from the crowd as they recognized the six Nobodies as the unconscious students.

"I don't understand." Myde's father said. "Which ones are the real kids?"

"We are." Saïx said, throwing a glare in the direction of someone who looked like they were related to him.

"These…" Vexen motioned to the Replicas. "Are Replicas. Artificial beings I created as perfect carbon copies of them." He motioned to the Neophytes. "The true students."

"Lea!" A woman called to Axel.

Axel raised one bright red eyebrow. "She's talking to me, right?" He asked Zexion, who was between him and Demyx.

Zexion nodded.

"How do you not recognize your mother?" The woman wondered.

"Mother?" Axel wondered. "Look, lady, I don't know who you are. But the name's not Lea. It's Axel."

"No…Lea…it's Lea!"

"A-X-E-L!" Axel told her. "Axel. Got it memorized?"

"So you all have new names now?" Lea's father wondered.

The others nodded.

"Saïx."

"Axel."

"Demyx."

"Luxord."

"Marluxia!"

"Larxene."

"We are the Organization." Xemnas announced. "And we are here to stay….but we really should be going."

He walked over to Saïx and circled his arms over the younger male's shoulders. Saïx leaned into the touch. A dark portal swirled to life behind then. Matching portals appeared behind the other Nobodies. Shadows began dancing from corners of the school. Kids seemed to notice and point them out, but nothing was done about it. The other Nobodies walked backwards into their portals. Demyx waited for Zexion.

"Come on, Zexy." He said.

Zexion sighed. "Goodbye." He uttered one last word to the crowd outside of the school. He stepped into the portal with Demyx, pulling the other into a kiss.

They separated and watched as the portal closed. Shadows leapt to life and attacked humans, causing them to scream. Zexion sighed as the last shred of light left the portal he was in with Demyx. The second chapter of his life was over. Now, it was time for chapter three, to begin.


	31. Epilogue Part One

Dlbn: Hey there everyone! And welcome to part one of the Epilogue!

Nbld: We were going to make this all one chapter, but it's too long to do so. And it's easier doing it here then just making a new story. People wouldn't get some references if they hadn't read this first. There will be a sequel later on. probably about the Organization's crumbling into the mess it was in KH II.

Dlbn: So what I'm gonna do is, for each Nobody, write their awakening and their demise. Of course, their deaths are all in the games, but no one really knows what they were thinking. So I tweaked some things and added stuff to make it fit.

Nbld: The dialogue from the cut-scenes have been reworded, so there's no plagiarism here.

Dlbn: And for the Neophytes, we're also including their deaths as humans. (Except Demyx, because that was in the fic)

Nbld: So without further adieu, it's time for the review corner! Thank you to Inuobsessed004, and mcrgirl2500 for reviewing! Chibi Nobodies for both of you!

Inuobsessed004: OMG, That is a funny image. XD. I'm lmao-ing so hard that I think I'm gonna fall out of my chair. XD Yea, that's probably what WAS what they were thinking! I'd think the same thing. I wonder if they'd take him as seriously if he was in his zebra outfit? ^^

Mcrgirl2500: Thank you! The sequel will be up eventually. But for now, here's the epilogue. :D

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, and all related people, places and things are property of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura. I only own the plot, and the Neophyte's Somebodies (In my version, anyway. Not the real ones that have yet to be revealed other then Lea and Ïas)

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to those in Japan who survived the tsunami and Earthquake, and those who did not.

000

_Xemnas Reborn_

The silver-haired man moaned as he rolled over onto his side. What happened? Where was he? All he remembered were beady yellow eyes. Pain rippled through his chest, where his heart should have been. He grasped at his chest, to find the pain quickly fading. He propped himself on his elbows and shook his head. Another man, more likely a young teenager, was lying on the ground in front of him. His left arm was stretched out foreword, his other arm underneath him. He looked like he'd taken a nasty spill and taken a knock to the head. The man stood slowly and walked towards the boy.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Hey, you." The man nudged the boy with his toe. Nothing. Did they know each other? Who was the boy? Better yet…who was he himself? The man stretched out his arms. Luminescent letters glowed in front of his face. "A-N-S-E-M?" The man read. "Is…that my name? An…sem?" suddenly, another letter fell and mixed with the others. They spun around the man for a few moments. He moved his hand to see what would happen. The letters stopped and formed a new word. "X-E-M-N-A-S?" the man read. "Xemnas?" he scratched his head as the words vanished. "I guess my name's Xemnas." He shrugged, before looking down at the boy. He shrugged again. Wasn't his problem.

Xemnas could see spires over the trees. He walked in that direction. Maybe there was someone there who could give him some answers.

000

_The Death of Xemnas_

Xemnas snarled as his wounds from the Key-brat's Keyblade festered and burned. The brown haired male was with his silverette friend, watching Xemnas.

"No! Kingdom Hearts?" Xemnas called out in anger. "Why…?"

A white light began to engulf him, burning his retinas with its brilliance. Xemnas' thoughts turned to Saïx. Was he awaiting Xemnas on the other side? Xemnas had ruined everything. He put his own interests before the Organization…before Saïx. The boy had become a Nobody because of Xemnas…but Xemnas had let him stray down his own path; away from the ultimate goal of completing Kingdom Hearts and regaining their hearts. If Xemnas had a heart, it would be full of anger. Not at the Keyblade bearer, but at himself. How could he have let this happen? How? The light completely engulfed Xemnas, burning him inside and out. As his eyes began to slide shut for the end, he could vaguely make out Saïx's face in the light. He looked different. He lacked the scar between his eyes. Was it Ïas? Xemnas reached out through the light, towards him. Ïas sneered, his bright golden eyes reflecting the bright light and anger. He turned away. Xemnas could hear him speak.

"I died for you." Ïas vanished.

"No!" Xemnas let out a roar of pain before he finally vanished.

000

_Xigbar's awakening_

The man felt someone kicking him with his toe.

"Hey, you awake?" A voice asked it sounded so familiar. "Hey, you."

The man moaned and opened his eyes. He was curled up against a wall in what looked like a dark corridor. Another man was standing next to him, probably the same man who had been kicking him just a few moment prior.

"Oh, you're awake."

The first man forced himself to sit up. "Gee, don't offer a man any help." He sneered at the other. "Who am I? Who are you?"

"Xemnas." The second man responded.

"Me?"

"No, me." Xemnas answered. "I don't know who you are."

"Great, cause I don't know either."

"Hm…let's see if this works for you, too."

"If what works?"

Xemnas held up his hand. Luminescent letters glowed to life in front of the second man. "B-R-A-I-G?" The second man wondered.

"Wait for it."

An x came down and joined the other letters, before they swirled between the two men. Xemnas flicked his wrist and the letters stopped.

"Xigbar?" The second man wondered.

"That's you." Xemnas said. "I guess." He offered his hand. "I'm going to see if there are any other survivors."

"Survivors of what?"

"I'm…not sure." Xemnas shook his head. "Maybe we can piece things together if we find more people."

Xigbar took the offered hand and hauled himself to his feet. He ran a hand over the right side of his face. What was covering his eye? No wonder he couldn't see well. Xigbar removed it, only to find that it didn't make a difference in his vision. Xemnas turned away and made a gagging motion.

"There's nothing there." He muttered.

Xigbar covered it back up with the patch. "Very well then…"

"Let's go." Xemnas clasped his hands behind his back and walked down the corridor.

Xigbar shrugged and followed him. This could get…interesting…

000

_Xigbar's Demise_

Xigbar fell to one knee before the Key-bearer and his sidekicks. He huffed, the wind and energy having been ripped out of him in their battle. Xigbar let go of his arrow gun and it crashed to the ground below him. So this was what it was like to die. He didn't like it. Xigbar looked up at the brown-haired boy.

"Why did you call me Roxas?" The younger boy demanded.

Xigbar huffed. "Wouldn't you like to know." He snarled, chuckling again. He felt himself fading as her watched his body turn to black smoke and float away. The last thing he heard before he faded completely was the boy calling for him to wait. Once death started, there was no stopping it. Stupid brat. Xigbar's spirit watched the boy and his animalistic companions run off to find that Kairi girl that Saïx had kidnapped. He sighed as he felt an arm wrap around his neck.

"Pathetic, Xigbar." Xaldin's voice sneered, making Xigbar perk up a bit. "Truly pathetic."

"You fell way before I did." Xigbar chuckled. "Who's pathetic, again?"

Xaldin humphed. "Welcome to the club." He turned Xigbar around to see everyone else form the Organization, minus Xemnas, Saïx, and Roxas of course.

"I just hope that brat gives Saïx and Xemnas what they deserve. Bastards." Xigbar sneered once more.

"There's no need to worry about them now." Another voice said.

Xigbar looked up to see a face resembling his own staring at him. Braig. They smirked.

000

_Xaldin's Birth_

Who were these two men in front of him? The black haired male didn't recognize them. Maybe he didn't know them. They didn't seem to know him either…or each other. The one with gray streaks in his hair wasn't bad looking, the black haired male had to admit. Strangely, the man didn't feel anything for these men. Confusion, yes, but nothing else. What kind of a person couldn't feel?

"So…who are you people?" The man asked.

"I'm Xemnas." The silverette informed. "That's Xigbar." He pointed his thumb to the other one, who's mouth was open. "Do you know your name?"

"Name?" The man asked. "Of course I do. It's…uh…it's…hold on."

Xigbar chuckled at him. The man felt his face flush darkly. "I don't know."

"Neither did we." Xemnas said.

"Then how…?"

Xemnas held up his hand, and the man silenced. Why did Xemnas want him to shut up…oh, pretty. Luminescent letters floated around before Xemnas flicked his wrist. "Xaldin." He said.

"So that's my name?"

"That's what we've been going with." Xemnas said. "I'm not sure how it worked, but it's fine for now."

"Do you have any memories from before you passed out or…whatever happened?" Xigbar asked, finally finding his voice.

"No." Xaldin shook his head. He ran his hand over his head and ruffled his hair so it cascaded down to the nape of his neck. Why was it up and slicked back anyway? That was kind of annoying. Too tight for his scalp. "Are there any more people around here?"

"We're on the lookout now." Xemnas informed. "Come."

Xaldin shrugged. What did he have to lose? Of course, if he knew the answer to that was 'everything', he never would have accepted the silverette's hand.

000

_Xaldin's death_

Xaldin groaned and grunted as the Keyblade wielder's weapon hit him again and again. Curse those things for destroying Nobodies as well! It wasn't fair! All he'd had to do was take the rose and then the Beast's heart. But that Harpy, Bell, had to get in the way, had to interfere! And the brat? Him and his friends too, curse them all! Xaldin gripped at his chest as the wind howled around him. His lances vanished into light. "Ugh…_yugh_!" Xaldin grunted, swaying back and forth and trying not to falter.

He let out one final, guttural growl, throwing his arms out. Not this. Anything but this! Dying…he was dying! No, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Xemnas promised him his heart! He promised! He _promised_! That was Xaldin's last thought before he faded into wisps of black.


	32. Epilogue Part Two

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! It's time for part two of the Epilogue! Don't worry, as there are only one or two more left after this; tops.

Nbld: Review corner! Thank you to TheShadowBane (Aka Mcrgirl2500) for reviewing! Here's fourteen Organization-member-shaped cookies for you! (Fourteen since I counted Xion)

TheShadowBane: Hehe you're welcome for the noodles. Thank you for the review! :3

000

_Vexen's birth_

The blonde male groaned as he sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked, with hints of an accent.

Another man, one with reddish hair, was unconscious next to him. The blonde nudged him. "Hey, buddy." He said. "Are you alright? What happened here?"

The other man didn't respond.

"_Hello_…?" The blonde nudged him over. The other man rolled onto his back. His eyes were wide open, but he didn't seem to be seeing anything. The blonde froze. Was this a corpse? The blonde leaned closer. The other man was stark white like a sheet. His eyes were dark and lifeless. The blonde let out a choked scream and scuttled away from the body. A corpse. Corpse! And he'd been sitting next to it! Oh, God, what if it had landed on him? The blonde began frantically wiping off his arms. This was dis_gusting_! Ew! He heard chuckles and looked up. Three men were standing in the doorway to the room the blonde was in. The two with dark hair were laughing, barely containing themselves now that they knew he saw them. The silverette, however, seemed to be a bit more respectful of the situation. He was simply watching the blonde frantically wipe at his lab-coat.

"Uh…hi." The blonde greeted the three of them.

"Hey, man." The one with silver streaks in his hair responded.

"Do you have a name?" The silver haired one asked.

"Everyone has a name." The blonde huffed. "I just happen to have forgotten what mine is at the moment…" He paused. "What about you? Who are you people?"

"I'm Xemnas." The silver haired one responded. "That's Xigbar and Xaldin." He pointed to each man in turn. He walked over to the blonde and crouched down to his level. "Let's see if we can figure your name, hm?"

"Go right ahead."

Xemnas held up his hand. The blonde watched as letter swirled around him.

"Vexen?" The blonde asked when the letter stopped.

"I suppose so." Xemnas said, standing. "Let's go find more."

"There's him." Vexen nodded at the other man he'd woken up next to. "But I think he's a corpse."

"We'll come back and check alter." Xemnas said. "Will you come with us?"

"Well, there's safety in numbers, I suppose" Vexen said. "Thought I've no idea where I've heard that before." He stood without accepting help from the other man.

They joined Xigbar and Xaldin at the door. Vexen sighed as he looked back at the unconscious man behind him. Maybe he'd be okay…As Vexen left with the others, he failed to notice how the other man's hand twitched.

000

_Vexen's demise_

After his second battle with the Key-brat, Vexen collapsed to his knees. He banged his fist on the green grass below him. How could he lose to a child? The first one to go, how pathetic!

"Such strength inside of you…" Vexen gasped. Your memories are in control, and yet that strength remains. Why?"

"Who cares?" The brat scoffed. "It doesn't matter either way! Now put Riku back to how he was!"

How dare this kid order Vexen around? He was just a child! Vexen was an adult, older by many years! What a little brat he was.

Despite his anger, Vexen feigned a laugh as he stood. "To how he was?" He wondered. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, my boy! He's fated to fade into darkness, just like you! Sora!" Vexen pointed at the boy, enjoying the anger that seemed to be radiating off of him. Did this Riku matter so much to him? Then why waste his time here? The boy was in the basement! Sora would never discover him if he walked about the upper levels! He'd only find pain. Only become Marluxia's toy! While Vexen loved Marluxia as much as a Nobody could love another, the boy didn't deserve a fate like that. No one deserved a fate like that one. Unable to pull together much strength, Vexen let his arm drop.

"Continue on your path, seek Naminé, if you must! The chains forming around your ankles will only grow tighter and tighter. You'll never escape." He gasped and clutched his chest. "That heart of yours will fall. You'll never find it again; and believe me, a heart is a precious thing! Not to be wasted!"

Sora's skeptical look told Vexen that the boy didn't believe much of what he said. Vexen gasped in another breath. Oh, this was too much! Why couldn't peaceful oblivion cascade upon him and end his misery? His wretched, baneful existence!

"You'll be Marluxia's pawn!" Vexen forced out. maybe that would awaken something in the boy.

"Marluxia?" Sora was confused.

Vexen growled out in frustration. This kid was thicker then Star Syrup.

"What does that have to do with…?"

Suddenly, fire blazed past Sora's head. Vexen recognized what was in the flames as it neared. Axel's Chakram! It hit Vexen, knocking him off his feet and making him cry out.

"Axel!" Sora called.

Vexen moaned from the ground. Oh, so now the brat understood something. Just great.

"Hello there, Sora." Axel said. "Bad time?"

That retched voice burned Vexen's ears. Just whose side was he on anyway?

Vexen sat up slowly and rolled over to his side, struggling for every breath that kept him moving.

"Axel!" He forced himself to his feet. How had he not seen Axel approaching? "Why did you…?"

"Someone needed to stop you from running your big mouth and ruining everything." Axel chuckled. "Why not me? You're suffering, aren't you, Vexen?"

Vexen snarled, still bent over. He lacked any real strength to stand all the way.

"So I guess I'll just have to end you." Axel said. "Bring an end to the pain, and to your voice. Clever, no? We both win."

Vexen whirled around, fear clouding his mind and making it easier to move somehow. "Don't, please!" Vexen pleaded. "What would Marluxia think of this? He won't have it!"

"The Marluxia you fell in love with is gone, Vexen." Axel said. "You still hold onto memories of Lumaria. But he's gone as well."

"Please, stop!" Vexen pleaded again, gripping his head. "I won't hear of it!"

"Why bother trying to love when you know full well that you _can't_?" Axel cocked a red eyebrow. "We're Nobodies. We aren't meant to exist…and yet we still do." He smirked. "And now, I'm giving you a chance. You'll be nothing, instead of a Nobody. Now doesn't that sound good, Vexen? And end to your pain? You're lucky you get this option, unlike the rest of us." Axel's lips arched into a grin that reminded Vexen of a snarling lion.

Vexen glared harshly. How dare he speak to a superior like he was nothing? Didn't Axel have _any_ manners? Vexen backed away towards the gate behind him. When his back was flush against the fence, Vexen knew he had nowhere to go. There was no way he had the energy to summon a portal. He threw his arms up to defend himself.

"I beg of you, Axel, please don't!" He pleaded, almost frantic. "I'll be quiet, if that's what you want! Just don't end me! I don't want to d…"

"Goodbye." Axel snapped his fingers.

Fire exploded in Vexen's belly and consumed his body. His mind panicked as he burned, going into overdrive. Vexen cried out in pain, as the flames burned him into black tendrils. Axel's cocky smirk and Sora's wide-eyed stare were the last things he saw before his mind took off to paradise.

000

_Eleus Reborn_

The red haired male moaned as he rolled over. He heard people exiting the room. "Wait!" He called out, his voice raspy.

One man, a blonde, looked back into the room before rushing to his side. "You're awake!"

Three other men soon followed.

"Wish that kid woke up that fast." Xemnas muttered. "Let me guess…no memories, no name, no nothing?"

The other man shook his head. "How'd you guess?"

"It happened to us all." The blonde informed. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

The redhead shook his head. "No." He said. "Why can't I remember what happened…?"

"Maybe you will, in time." The silver haired male said.

"We're still fuzzy on the details." A man with black hair said. "And before you ask, it's Xaldin."

"Xigbar." Xigbar waved one hand. "That's Xemnas, and the blonde is Vexen."

"If I could tell you my name in return, I would." The man informed.

"We can fix this."

The man watched letters float in front of his vision. What in the world was going on? Once the letters stopped, they formed a word. A name?

"Lexaeus?" The man wondered.

"Your new name." Xemnas said.

"How did you do that?"

Xemnas shrugged. "It just happened when I stretched." He shrugged. "I did the same thing for them as well."

"We're looking for more survivors." Vexen informed. "Would you care to join?"

Lexaeus slowly nodded, unsure of why he was doing so. He stood, with some assistance from Vexen. "Where are we going?"

"If you're awake now, the boy might be awake as well." Xemnas informed. "Come with me. I'll lead you to where I awoke. There was a boy there as well. With luck, he'll be another one of us."

Lexaeus nodded and they all left. Lexaeus couldn't help but wonder…why was he in a science lab?

000

_Lexaeus' Passing_

Lexaeus panted in a rhythm matching the boy in front of him. The silver haired male was holding a Keyblade, the very one he'd defeated Lexaeus with a few moments prior. He wasn't the Keyblade Master, though, so why exactly did he have one? Riku…not the Keyblade wielder…and yet…

"You're finished!" The boy's cry awoke Lexaeus from his thoughts. The boy lunged.

Lexaeus quickly stood. "You dare mock me!" He asked, swinging out his tomahawk. It collided with the boy, sending him backwards through the air. He slammed to the ceiling before falling to the ground. He lost his grip on his weapon. Lexaeus continued to pant. The boy was injured, no doubt. He didn't stand a chance.

"So much trouble, for such a small thing." Lexaeus panted, before he started to walk forward. He had to finish the boy off before he recovered. Though he was tough, Lexaeus wasn't sure how much energy he had left. He probably wouldn't survive another attack or two. Suddenly, the boy began fading into darkness like a decaying Nobody. Lexaeus stop and watched, surprised, by the turn of events. The boy transformed, taking on the appearance of Vexen's cursed Replica. The boy slowly got to his feet, clutching his Keyblade in his hand. In a blur, he ran at Lexaeus. Before the Nobody could react and protect himself, he felt something stab through him. The boy had run him through! Lexaeus grunted out a gasp.

"And you're too slow for me, old man." The boy said. His voice didn't sound right. It was darker, somehow.

"You're really…the Superior's…" Lexaeus couldn't get anything to come out of his mouth. He slowly turned to stare at the boy's back as he faded to nothingness. His thoughts turned to the one person in the castle that he could trust. Zexion. He'd failed him. The boy had put all his trust in Lexaeus, and now…Surely, he'd hate Lexaeus forever. If he'd had the ability to hate, that was.

"Forgive me…" He said. "Zexion." He continued to fade. "I shouldn't have started this fight. If I hadn't…"

Destroyed by a pitiful boy…pathetic on his part. He could only hope Zexion could survive on to warn the other Nobodies. With that being his final thought, Lexaeus vanished into nothingness.

000

_Zexion's birth_

The young boy stared through an iron-barred gate to the town that lay beyond. Was that his home? He ran a hand through his strangely colored hair. Who was he? What happened? Why couldn't he remember anything? The boy gripped the gate and tried to open it. The gate creaked and moaned in protest, refusing to open for him. If he did live in there, why wasn't he allowed back? Had he done something wrong?

"Hello?" He called out.

"You're awake." A voice said from behind him.

Startled, the boy turned. Five men walked out of the woods and into the clearing the boy was occupying. Who were these people?

"Look, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I don't remember, but I'm sorry!"

"We're not going to hurt you." The blonde informed.

His accented voice seemed…familiar somehow.

The only silver-haired on smiled slightly. "No memories?"

The boy shook his head. "Sorry."

"We woke up that way too." A man with an eye-patch informed. "You're not alone…"

"I don't know my name either, as funny as it sounds. But then, I suppose, you woke up with that problem as well?"

"Smart boy." The silver haired man nodded as he spoke. He held up his hand.

Wondering if he was going to hurt him, the boy flinched. But when he only saw letters floating in front of him, he chuckled.

"Is this a joke?" He wondered. "What is this going to do?"

The letters stopped. "Zexion?" The boy read. "What does that mean?"

"It's your name now." The silver haired man said. "That's how we got ours. I'm Xemnas."

"Xigbar." The eye-patch man informed. "And that's Xaldin."

"I'm Vexen." Said the familiar sounding blonde. "He's Lexaeus."

"We're looking for survivors."

"Survivors?" Zexion asked.

"People who are in the same predicament as our own." Vexen said. "What?" He asked, after noticing the strange looks the others were giving him.

"I'm the only one here." Zexion answered.

"I was here when I awoke. You were unconscious." Xemnas explained. "Do you want to join us? Maybe we'll happen upon someone we know?"

"Sure." Zexion said. "If I live over there, I can't get in. The gate's locked."

The others walked over and tried to open it.

"It's not going to work." Vexen said. "Maybe it's to keep something out."

"Or in." Xaldin offered.

"I don't need a memory to know that that's an overused cliché." Xigbar informed.

Xaldin glared.

"Let's find another way around." Xemnas offered.

The six of them left together. Little did they know, that the worst was yet to come. This little truce between them, this happiness, was never meant to last forever.

000

_Axel Murders Zexion_

Zexion stumbled out of the dark portal he used to escape Riku. He stumbled over to the wall to lean on for support. Oh, why couldn't he have come out closer to the wall to begin with? He snarled and slammed his fist into the wall.

"That power…" He muttered. "Unnatural. What is the boy? I've never met anyone who's worn the darkness like that! There's no way! It doesn't make any _sense_! Not in the least! How could a boy that young contain that much power?"

He heard what sounded like a portal opening behind him and turned. He wasn't surprised when he saw that it was Axel who'd stepped out of the dark portal. However, he gasped and backed up against the wall when he noticed Riku standing there as well. His eyes were blank and his mouth was pinched into a line.

"Oh!" Zexion gasped. "The Replica! Foolish me, who else?" He chuckled a bit. "Defeating the real Riku would be a cinch if we used you!" He turned to the other Nobody. Why was he there anyway? "Axel…?"

"You'd like to be real, wouldn't you?" Axel asked out of the blue.

"What are you talking ab…?" Zexion stopped as he saw the Replica's head move. Axel was talking to that?

"Then gain real power. Real power that the original Riku doesn't have." Axel went on. "Get that, and be someone. Not Riku, not me, or Zexion here. Your own person; a unique being. Not a copy like you are now."

Something wasn't right. What was Axel up to? Had Saïx put him up to this?

"Axel!" Zexion broke into the conversation. "What are you saying? How can you tell him such things?" He spread his arms out in emphasis.

"You may as well start here. With him." Axel nodded towards Zexion, though the Replica couldn't see Axel.

Axel was trying to kill him, without sullying his own hands. He was just as bad as Zexion felt. The Replica started forward.

"You can't do this to me!" Zexion flung his arm out in frustration.

The replica grasped Zexion by the collar of his cloak. Zexion gripped his wrist and tried to pull himself free, but he wasn't strong enough. Of course, Axel had waited until he was weakened to take him down. Zexion thrashed and fought back as the Replica hoisted him up in the air. No! Zexion promised Demyx that he'd return! He'd promised him! He couldn't hurt him like that. Zexion wasn't going to die here, he was determined!

Power flew from the Replica into Zexion, making his whole body light up and burn with a fire more intense then Axel's.

"I trusted you, Axel!" Zexion grunted, losing consciousness. "Who was with you when Saïx left? Who!"

Zexion's life started flashing before his eyes.

"Sorry, Zexion." Axel said, as Zexion stopped moving. "You know too much now."

Zexion's eyes slid shut. He was no longer alive. Zexion felt a hand on his face and let his eyes slide open. Demyx? No…Myde, was holding his face.

"Hello, Zexion." Myde greeted, pressing his lips to the former Nobody's. "Welcome."

Zexion looked around. Everyone from before his time as a Nobody was there, including Ienzo. Ienzo smiled. "My other half." He greeted sullenly.

Zexion nodded as Myde kissed him again. "I'm dead." He said.

"Obvious." Lea's voice said.

Zexion glared at him, making the boy step back. Zexion sighed and took back that sudden rush of anger. "Sorry."

"Sorry the rest of me killed you and all." Lea rubbed the back of his neck. "Saïx got to him too much."

"Sure, blame me, as usual." Ïas hit Lea on the shoulder.

Zexion turned to Myde. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Myde." He informed.

Myde smiled. "You tried. That's all that matters."

Zexion smiled. Myde forgave him. He was always a kind-hearted person. No wonder Demyx was so sweet as well. Myde collapsed into Zexion's arms and Zexion's sighed happily, closing his arms around the human. His human. He was home.


	33. Epilogue Part Three

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! And welcome to another "Hell Is for High School epilogue" chapter! Cheers Now, I know I've skipped over Zexion, but I want to save him for last. Since the story started with him, I think it should end with him. Also, it fits better that way, I think. Oh, and Demyx doesn't have Myde's death/rebirth scenes, because they were part of the story already. I'll stop rambling.

Nbld: Thank you to TheShadowBane for reviewing! Marluxia and Vexen's ice roses for you! Hope they're not too cold. I think even Marluxia and Vexen get frostbite from them sometimes. XD

TheShadowBane: Cookies are yummy! ^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plots. Literally. The characters aren't mine, the game isn't mine (though I own every current US version of games, except KH: Re Chain of Memories. I have the GBA version that I can't beat) Okay…so MOST of the plots are mine. The death/rebirth scenes of the Somebodies are…I'll shut up now. I make NO MONEY off of this work of FICTION. It's just for fun.

000

_Ïas' Death_

Ïas was confused. Why was Xemnas-sensei…er…Xemnas…bringing him here? To a clearing?

"I thought we were going to dinner." Ïas said.

"This is a surprise." Xemnas informed, kissing the boy on the temple. "I promise, you'll like it."

"I trust you…sensei."

Xemnas smirked. "It sounds so wrong for you to call me that outside of school."

"I know, Xemnas." Ïas said. "It's just…it's weird to call you anything but my Sensei."

"Emphasis on the 'my', correct?" Xemnas chuckled, before capturing the boy's lips in his own.

Ïas melted into Xemnas' arms, wrapping his own around the older male's neck. It wasn't right for him to be involved with a teacher like this, but…he couldn't help but love the older man. He treated Ïas more like any other teenager then Lea's straight-A sidekick. Ias pulled away when he felt Xemnas' lower body pressed flush against him. His sensei was obviously getting a thrill out of this.

"Xemnas…" Ïas muttered softly, running his hands up and down his teacher's jacket-covered arms.

Xemnas leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ïas' neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Ïas lay his head on Xemnas' chest before pulling away. "So where are we going?"

"Nowhere further." Xemnas said. "I want you to see something." He let Ïas go. Ias looked around, wondering what he was meant to see. All he saw was darkness and little lights. The lights were probably lightning bugs, because they were moving.

"It's pretty here." Ïas failed to notice the movement behind him until Xemnas turned him around.

"Look." Xemnas ordered.

A black creature emerged from the darkness. Two yellow lights shown on its face; eyes.

"What…what is that?" Ïas asked, shocked.

"A heartless." Xemnas informed. "Truly fascinating creatures. You love science, right? I figured you'd like seeing this."

"To be honest, Sensei? It's not the science that interests me in class." Ïas flushed.

The creature got closer.

"Xemnas…I think we should run." Ïas said. Fear was drowning him now. What if this thing was hostile? And with a name like Heartless, it was obvious that they meant to do harm.

"Hush. " Xemnas put a finger over Ïas' lips. "We're fine."

"Xemnas, I don't think…" The creature leapt at Ïas, causing him to cry out and throw his arms up to protect himself.

Xemnas grasped both wrists in his hands and pulled them to the side. "You'll be okay." He said. "Just let it do what it wants to do."

"Xemnas, what are you doing?" Ïas panicked. "This isn't funny, let me go! Sensei, please!" He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

The creature ran its pointy fingers over Ïas' chest, where his heart was supposed to be. It seemed to find what it wanted, because it ripped Ïas' shirt apart. When the blue haired male attempted to scream, Xemnas let go of his wrist and covered his mouth with that hand.

"Sh." Xemnas said. "It will all be over soon."

White-hot pain burned Ïas' body as the creature dug into his chest. Ïas looked up at Xemnas, pleading with his golden eyes to be let go. Xemnas loved him, and he loved Xemnas as well! Why was he doing this to him?

"Relax." Xemnas pressed his lips to Ïas' exposed neck. "This way, we can be together …Forever."

Ïas tried to remove Xemnas' hand that was on his mouth, but his vision was clouding over. The creature on top of him triumphantly held up his heart and devoured it. Ïas' eyes were wide as dinner plates as he looked at Xemnas. His lids slowly fell. Then everything went black.

000

_Ïas' Rebirth_

The blue haired male opened his eyes. His head was laying in someone's lap. That someone smiled softly down at him.

"You're awake." He greeted. "I knew you'd survive." He pressed his lips to the boy's temple.

"Who…who are…"

"I'm Xemnas." The man answered.

"Who am I?"

Xemnas held a hand over the boy. Letters flew in front of his face and formed a word.

"Saïx." Xemnas said, reading the letters. "Your name is Saïx."

"O-Okay." Saïx responded. "If you say so." He sat up. "Do I know you?"

"Of course." Xemnas answered. "I'm your boyfriend."

"Boy…friend?"

Xemnas nodded. "And…well…I'm also your Sensei. High school chemistry."

"Wait…you're my Sensei…and we're dating?" Saïx asked. "And I'm only in high school?"

Xemnas nodded. Saïx backed away as Xemnas stood. "That's…that's just sick!" Saïx exclaimed.

"You never thought so before."

"I guess I was a fool before then!"

"Saïx…" Xemnas stepped closer.

"Don't come near me!" Saïx backed up more. "I mean it! I'll scream, I swear!"

"Go right ahead." Xemnas shrugged. "It's night. No one's awake to hear you."

"Leave me _alone_!" Saïx turned and ran smack into a tree, one that he hadn't known was right behind him. His mind swirled as he crumpled to the ground. Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose in his fingers. He'd really miscalculated with this one.

000

_Saïx's death_

Saïx stepped back and pressed his fingers against his temple. There was no way he lost. Not before he got his heart back. Saïx's hand opened and his claymore fell to the ground with a clank. It vanished into darkness, no longer being held there by its master's hand. Saïx quickly stumbled over to the window. Kingdom Hearts shone brightly upon him. Xemnas had promised that his heart would be returned. Then again, he'd also promised Ïas that he'd never hurt him. And look how that ended. Was Saïx merely a pawn in Xemnas' games?

"Why?" Saïx asked the heart-shaped moon. "Kingdom Hearts…Xemnas…my heart. Where's…my…my…?" He gasped in one more breath. "Where is my heart?" Saïx reached towards the moon as he began to fade. He stretched his fingers a bit more, somehow hoping Xemnas could see him from the roof, in his final moments. To know that he'd led the one he claimed to love to his death not once, but twice. His eyes closed as he vanished into the next world. But when he opened his eyes, no one was there to greet him.

000

_Lea's death_

Lea looked around the clearing he was in as he lit up a cigarette. Where was Ïas? He always told Lea everything, but, now, since Xemnas-sensei transferred over…things changed. Ïas was distant now. As though he and Lea had fought. Sure, Lea had said he didn't approve of Ïas' feelings for Xemnas. It wasn't that they were both men, since Lea was gay as well, but rather that they were so far apart in age. Ïas, blinded by love-or lust, as Lea would rather refer to it as-didn't see a problem with it. In fact, he'd gotten mad at Lea for even suggesting that it wasn't right for them to be together.

"What an asshole he was sometimes." Lea sneered. He sat down on a tree stump as he took another puff of his cigarette. He didn't smoke often, but he liked the fire. And the cigarette's nicotine calmed him a bit. For whatever reason. Maybe he was just a pyro. It would explain why he pulled the fire alarm for no reason, or pulled it after setting fire to something in the bathroom.

Lea heard a rustling in the trees and looked up. "Someone there?" He asked, knowing that it was probably just a bird or something. "Whatever."

The rustling continued. Lea took another puff of his cigarette before blowing out grey smoke. Among the smoke, he watched something jump down from the trees. Lea fished his lighter out of his pocket and held it up. There was definitely something there. A small, black creature with antennae and glowing yellow eyes. It looked back and forth, dancing in place, before ambling towards Lea. "Nice effects." Lea muttered, standing. "Whoever did this, you can stop now. Not funny."

Lea thought he heard chuckles coming from up in the trees. "Come down, whoever you are!" He ordered.

"I'm a friend." A voice Lea recognized answered him.

"Ïas?" Lea wondered.

"Close." The man in the trees jumped down and landed behind Lea.

Lea turned. The man looked like Ïas. "Ïas, damn, you scared me."

"I'm not Ïas." Ïas responded. "I'm Saïx. You were right, you know. Xemnas was no good for Ïas."

"Anyone with eyes could have told you that."

"Xemnas…killed him."

"What?" Lea was surprised. He dropped his cigarette to the ground. It caught fire on the grass and soon spread everywhere. "That bastard! I knew there was something off about him I just knew it!"

"Don't worry, Lea. You'll soon see Ïas again."

"You said he's dead."

Saïx cocked a smirked. "But not unreachable."

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Lea felt something on his back and looked over his shoulder. The black creature was on top of him. Lea spun and knocked it off, before throwing his lighter at it. The lighter missed and instead hit the grass below. Lea jumped onto a stump as the fire spread. In a grass-free spot, Saïx just smirked. "Say hello to Ïas, would you?" He turned and walked into the darkness of the night.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Lea called. "Saïx!"

The heartless leapt at Lea again. Lea tried to fight it off, but another one got on his back and clawed.

"Ïas…I'm sorry." Lea said. He gasped as the heartless pulled something covered in blood out of his chest. His heart. The heat of the flames was the last thing that Lea ever saw.

000

_Axel Fades_

Axel stood back to back with Sora, Roxas' Nobody. Numerous Dusks surrounded them, dancing to the little tune that always seemed to be playing in their minds.

"It was better when they were with me, instead of against me." Axel muttered, twirling his Chakram around in his hand.

Sora smirked. "Is that regret I hear in there?" He wondered, cocky.

Axel looked at him over his shoulder. "As if." He grunted. "I can handle punks like these. They're no match for me. Now watch."

Axel leapt away from the boy so he wouldn't hurt him. When he landed, his Chakrams began to burn and spin quickly at his side, even though he was no longer holding them. Axel raised his arms up to the sky, calling forth every last speck of power he had in his body. His Chakrams glowed brighter and brighter. Once he had all his power mustered up, Axel flung his arms out to his sides.

"Yugh!" He cried out.

Flames shot up from the ground and his Chakrams cut through the waves of Nobodies. The light from the white-hot flames reached out and destroyed Dusks one by one, until nothing was left. When the fire cleared, Axel collapsed to the ground onto his back. Lying on the ground with his arms sprawled out, Axel couldn't help but sigh. So this was how it was going to end, hm? Oh, if only he could see his beloved Roxas one last time…live on to see Sora wipe the cocky smirk off of Saïx's face, then Xemnas'. But, alas, it was his time. He'd put his whole being into his attack. He couldn't go back from there. It wasn't possible. Sora rushed to his side.

"Axel!" He called the redhead's name. "You're…fading into darkness."

"I put my whole being into that attack, metaphorically speaking. This is what happens when you do so." Axel said. "You use up all your power, and then you can't move. Can't do much else, really. Understand?" He chuckled. "Not like I really have a being anyway, just an empty vessel. I guess I put the whole thing into this, I should say. Not being. Moving on. Go and find Kairi. She's waiting for you in the castle. I'm sorry for what I did. It's the least I can offer since…"

"We'll find her." Sora said. "Only…you can be the one to tell her."

Axel chuckled. This kid just didn't get it. "Pass." He said. "My heart wouldn't be into an apology like yours would. No pun intended…okay, pun intended. I don't have one anyway." Axel laughed. His lack of power and strength was getting to him. He sounded like a deranged old man who'd forgotten his medication that morning.

"What were you attempting, anyway? Doing that." Sora pondered. "It seems like it's a bit much."

"I was hoping to see Roxas."

The shock was evident on the boy's face.

"Out of them all…I only liked him. Out of all thirteen, he was the best one." Axel sighed. "Even above me. He always knew how to make me…feel…like I really had a heart." He laughed. "It may sound funny, but you…I feel the same way around you." Axel looked up at him. "It's a different feeling with you, though." His eyes grew hard, knowing it was his final few moments alive. "The castle dungeon. That's where you'll find Kairi. If she hasn't escaped by now, that is. Go." Using what little strength he had left, Axel put up a shaky arm and called forth a dark portal in the distance. His arm fell to his side.

"Axel." Sora said, as Axel began to completely fade.

Axel smirked. "Wipe Saïx and Xemnas off the face of the earth, Sora." He whispered. "They don't deserve…not after all this."

"What?" Sora wondered. "I can't hear you."

"For the best, I suppose. You'll do what's right when the time comes. Goodbye." Axel faded completely to the dark.

Ïas was there when Axel opened his eyes. Lea was too.

"I should have listened to Lea." Ïas said to Axel. "To you."

Axel chuckled, sitting up and rubbing his head. "To me? I'm as much to blame for all this nonsense as anyone."

"I blame Saïx." Lea informed.

"Of course." Zexion sneered from a ways away. "Everything in the Organization was running smoothly until he came along."

"I think problems started way before him, Zexy." Demyx said, clinging to Zexion's left arm. He glared at Axel, remembering how Axel was the one responsible for his beloved Zexy's murder. From Zexion's other side, Myde glared at the other Nobody. He hadn't liked the tale either. Axel felt a wet tear sliding down his face. Roxas wasn't here. He was still alive. In Sora. Good. Axel just wished…he could be there to see the day that Roxas breathed on his own again.

000

_Demyx Disappears_

Demyx faltered as he recovered from the attack of the Keyblade wielder for the second time. Man, the Organization never picked the right guy. Why couldn't they have sent him somewhere simple? Like Twilight Town? At least he could blend in there and not cause suspicion. But Hallow Bastion…er…Radiant Gardens? That was torture. There were a lot of people, mostly people who were fighting Heartless on a regular basis. And it seemed as though Key-boy was there a lot. Demyx staggered and fell to ground. His Sitar disappeared in a bunch of bubbles as he stood. This was it. This was the end. He could feel it…feel. Feel! He could feel something! Fear, anger, humiliation…all of those. Demyx threw his hands onto his head.

"No way!" He cried out, as he crumpled down to the ground. He let out a high-pitched moan and dropped his arms to the side. "Argh!" He cried, frustrated.

Water flew up around him as he faded into black. Bubbles rippled as he left Hollow Bastion for the last time.

"Demyx?" A soft, familiar voice asked. "Are you okay, Demyx?"

Demyx's eyes slowly opened up to half-slits. A face he never thought he'd see again was in front of him. Slate-colored hair blocked one bright blue-green eye from view. The man before him smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "You're awake." He greeted.

"…Zexy?" Demyx said, his voice raspy.

Zexion smiled and Demyx sat up. He fell into Zexion and nuzzled him, letting tears flow. "Oh, Zexion." Demyx sniffled. Zexion's arms wrapped around him and held him close.

Someone clearing their throat made Demyx look up. Another version of himself was behind Zexion, standing with his arms folded.

"Myde?" Demyx wondered.

Myde cracked a smile. "Hey." He said. "Welcome to the next world."

Demyx smiled.

"Looks like we have to share." Myde laughed, making Zexion laugh as well.

"Lucky bastard." Lea muttered from somewhere behind Demyx's human self.

Demyx had to laugh.

Zexion smiled down at Demyx. He kissed the musician. When he pulled away, he spoke. "I told you I'd never leave you."

000

_Dolur Becomes Luxord_

Dolur looked around for Reiliey, more commonly known online as Gambit452. It was the standard meeting time. Sure, it was a different spot then usual. But so what?

"Reiliey?" Dolur hissed out. "I have the money I owe you from the last deal."

No response. The wind swirled trash and leaves around Dolur's feet. Dolur gave one last look around before his eyes settled on something that resembled headlights. He took a step back. The lights were too close together to be a car. As the streetlamp clicked on from the sidewalk, Dolur caught sight of a small black creature. The yellow 'lights' were its eyes. Antennae twitched on top of the creature's head as it ambled forward.

"What the hell?" Dolur asked, stepping backwards again.

The creature continued moving towards him. It appeared to want something from him, though Dolur wasn't sure what that could have been. As the creature got closer, Dolur turned and ran. His sneakers made slight squeaking sounds as he ran down the street. If he could just get to the Lotus Casino, where he normally hung out with his online gambling friends, he'd be alright. Surely this thing wouldn't want to attack him if he was alone. It appeared to not have a thought process, but maybe crowds and noise would scare it away.

As luck would have it, the Lotus Casino had no line outside and the doors were shut tight. Dolur pulled on the handle before realizing that the 'closed for business' sign was hanging on the door. He cursed his luck under his breath and ran around back. Maybe he could hop the chain-link fence and escape out the back way. He turned and spotted the yellow-eyed creature following him. It was a distance away, but those glowing eyes only suggest night vision to Dolur. He ran around the building to the back alley.

Dolur groaned again when he noticed that the chain-linked fence was now a barbed-wire-topped fence. There was no way he could clear the barbed-wire without hurting himself in the process. It was a better option then fighting the animal, but he still didn't want to take the chances. Dolur turned around and breathed a sigh of relief. There was nothing behind him. Maybe the thing had gotten lost. He heard something behind him and slowly turned. The little black creature with yellow eyes had turned into three in the time he'd lost it.

"Great. They hunt in packs." He muttered. Dolur took off out the alley way, but the creatures were on his tail again.

Why did it have to be so late and under-populated in this town? Dolur ran as fast as his legs could carry him. At least, until he spotted some eyes in front of him. He cursed again and changed direction. Soon, the creatures were gaining on him from every direction. Maybe they did have some sense. Dolur felt his pulse increase as adrenaline crashed over him in waves. Maybe he could jump over the things. They were small enough, after all. Dolur ran at a group of them and leapt, only to have his pant leg grabbed by one of them. He struggled to kick it off, but more pounced onto him. Dolur swung his arm and threw a bunch of them away, but they became one with the darkness in the ground and converged on him again. Dolur cried out as one leapt onto his chest and stared at him. It raked its spiny fingers over his chest until it, seemingly, found what it was looking for. Without warning, the thing's hand sunk into Dolur's chest.

Dolur screamed out bloody murder as the claws ripped through flesh and muscle to his heart underneath. Dolur flung his arms and legs out against the creatures again, but he was losing blood quickly, and fighting too much wasn't an option. The creature ripped Dolur's heart out of his chest as the blonde screamed again. How was no one hearing him? Dolur saw the creature hold up his heart to the sky. The other creatures seemed agitated and converged on the other, sending Dolur's heart flying. The last thing Dolur saw was the creatures diving onto his heart. Then, everything went black.

000

"_Luxord" Wakes Up_

When he opened his eyes, the blonde found himself in an alleyway.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A voice asked.

Two men rounded the corner.

"Looks like we found Dolur. All ready and delivered to us!" A second man chuckled. "The Pit Boss will _love_ this." He raised up a club and hit the blonde on the head, knocking him out cold.

The blonde awoke again to find that he couldn't move. After struggling to get up for a few seconds, he realized that he was tied to a pole and handcuffed. He cursed as the door to the room he was in opened. Three men came in, dressed in suits. Two of them had clubs in their hands, but the man in the middle was weapon-free. He smirked.

"Thought you could squirm out of the money you owe us, hey, Dolur?" The man in the middle asked.

"Are…are you talking to me?" The blonde asked.

"Don't play stupid." The man on the left said, slapping his baton against his hand. It made a loud slapping noise against his skin.

The blonde cringed. "I'm not playing stupid!" He said, annoyed. "Who are you people? And why am I tied up like this?"

"You owe us money, big boy." The man on the right said. He and the left-hand man laughed, until the one in the middle threw up a hand to silence them.

"If you think you can play with the big boys, then you can take punishment like the big boys." He said. "You've gambled here too long and you always say 'put it on my tab'. And how many times have you paid even a slight bit of your tab? None! Zip, zero, nil!"

"I'm _telling_ you, you must have me confused with someone else!" The man snapped. "I'm not…whoever you think I am."

The man in charge held up a poster with the man's face on it. It said 'Wanted: Dolur, charges: dodging payments. Reward for information leading to his capture, or his capture itself. $5,000 per tip, $10,000 for capture.' The man gulped. Looked like they knew who he was, even though he didn't know himself.

"I'm sorry, but that's not me. Maybe I'm his twin or something. A doppelganger?"

"Nope." The man said. "I'm not buying that. Why don't you two show him what we do to liars who ditch their tabs."

The men with clubs advanced.

"No, don't!" The man argued. "You've got the wrong guy! …I think…"

"Shut up." The man on the left swung his club against the man's head, making him cry out form shock.

The other man held up his chin with his club. They began to hit him over and over again, eliciting a cry each time.

"I don't think this is working, Boss." The man on the left said.

The man in charge grunted. "Fine. We'll leave him here." He said. "Blindfold him." He ordered.

The men did as told, making sure to hit him with their clubs a few times as well.

"Now untie him, tie him back up, and throw him behind the boiler. Let the heat get to him. No ventilation, no AC, no food. No nothing. We'll break him." The man smiled sadistically, though the blonde only saw black.

The blonde felt hands all over him as he was released, retied, and moved. His head slapped against something hot, the smell of burning flesh spilling through the room.

"We'll be back in two hours." The leader said. "And you _better_ fess up. Or else."

The blonde moaned. He was left alone, confused, hurt, and stunned.

"Whoever I am, I must be a real bastard to deserve this…" He muttered.

A few moments of silence passed before the blonde heard something that sounded like a washing machine going on the fritz. A few moments later, he heard voices. Disoriented from being hit so hard, he couldn't exactly make out what they were saying. They were wondering what was in the room, it seemed. He shuffled around and tried to sit up, cursing under his breath when he heard two sets of feet walking towards him. His body tensed, ready for a fight. Little did he know, the people who entered were not the Pit Boss' henchmen. Rather, they were the men who would spring him from this vile place and lead him to a new life…one that would be the end of him.

000

_Luxord Dies_

The Keyblade Master ran at Luxord; Keyblade out and ready to strike. Luxord remained calm as he threw his hand out, causing life-sized cards to come and surround him. They were strong enough, he'd figured in his mind, that they would fend off the boy's attacks. Before he was even aware of it, the boy had sliced through not only Luxord's cards, but his body as well. No…how…was this possible…? He'd known all the chances, figured out all the odds…but it wasn't enough? Luxord grunted as he grabbed his side and fell to his knees. The Key-Brat was on the other side of where the cards had been.

"Roxas…" Luxord wheezed. "Why? How could you do it? How could you hurt a fellow…member…?"

The Key-Brat turned, his eyes full of anger. He sneered and swung the Keyblade to the side. "Sora!" He corrected. "My name is Sora!"

Luxord didn't answer as his body gave way to his injuries. The Keyblade and its Master were truly a marvel. Darkness shot up from his body in a column, parts of his 'being' slashing out to the sides as he vanished into the darkness. So this was what death felt like. Cold, numb…wait…felt? He was feeling…? He was truly dying.

When his eyes opened again, the people he'd come to know were watching him. Zexion was with both Demyx and Myde, as well as Ienzo. He looked like he was having a hard time choosing between the two musicians. Kingdom Hearts knew what the three of them did at night, but Luxord hoped that would remain secret. Vexen and Marluxia stood in each other's arms, their Somebodies regarding each other with a mild curiosity. Lea and Isa were talking, but Saïx and Axel were looking away from one another, hatred burning in both of their eyes. Xemnas and Xehanort didn't seem to notice one another, as Xemnas was more interested in checking out the rear end of the pissed off bluenette he had his arm around. Luxord gagged at the sight. Disgusting! Everyone else was with their Somebody, and/or lover. Luxord hacked as another blonde walked over to him. He looked strikingly identical to Luxord, except that he wasn't in a cloak and didn't wear Nobody symbol earrings.

"Welcome to the end." He informed.

Luxord smirked and grabbed the outstretched hand in front of him.


	34. Epilogue part 3A

Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Mighty God, I've been neglecting this fic! No, I am not dead, so I will post a new chapter. I was reading over the epilogues when I was in class earlier (I was done with my essay, so no one cared), and I realized that I forgot a scene for Axel waking up! Doy! (Slaps self)

Nbld: So while we still have time before class is over, that shall be put here, in an extra chapter. I'll work on the other members later on tonight and hopefully post by the end of the week. This poor neglected fic needs some love. Thank you to Inuobsessed004 for reviewing that last chapter so long ago! Hugs from the Organization members for you! (Members get in line for a hug)

Inuobsessed004: Xemnas' attractiveness definitely took Ïas over the end XD He's a stupid boy, sometimes^^

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and the incorrect spelling of Saïx's Nobody name. I know it's not right, but it's what I started with, so I see no reason to change it now. Organization XIII, Axel, Lea, and Saïx are all the property of Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix, who I am referencing in a final project for a computer class.

000

_Axel's Story Begins_

The man's eyes slowly opened to see where he was lying. He was on his back in a clearing, which looked to be burnt to the ground. Was he in hell?

"Oh look, you're awake." A bored voice spoke from behind him.

The man arched his back to see a man with blue hair sitting on a stump behind him. He had one leg propped up on the stump and his arms were resting on top of the leg. He wore a long black coat and, from what the man on the ground could tell, he was wearing all black underneath as well.

"And you are?" The man asked, rolling himself onto his stomach.

"My name is of no importance." He said. "I just wanted to see if you were alive. I don't need to be here anymore." He rose from the stump and stretched.

"Wait, do you at least know _my_ name?"

"No." The other man held out his arm and clenched his fist. What looked like a really heavy weapon appeared in his hand. "Now, I'm afraid I can't have you remembering me if they find you later. That would ruin a lot." He raised his arm.

"If who finds me?"

"Don't worry about that." The man swung his arm down and his weapon collided with the man's head. The man saw stars, and they everything went black. As he faded, he could hear the other man walking away.

When the man woke up a little while later, he had no recollection of anything that had happened to him before. Why was he here? Who was he? Where was he? He heard voices. Were they safe to go near? The man didn't want to take any chances. They could be the reason he was there in the first place. The man ambled to his feet as quickly as he could and stumbled behind a tree trunk. He sat down and braced himself against it. He heard the men talking about killing something. Killing him? He risked a look around the tree and spotted two men in all black. One had slate colored hair that covered half of his face, and the other had long blue hair. For some reason, he had the feeling that he shouldn't go near these people. Why was that? They looked like they were just teenagers. Especially the shorter slate haired one, who seemed to be in charge of the other one. The man gasped as he saw a couple black creatures walking around.

"Look out!" He cried, not knowing why he was helping them all of a sudden.

The blue-haired male covered his arms. The shorter one seemed to think it was a bad idea. Head cloudy, the man didn't know exactly what they were saying. He hoped he would be able to hear them better later, if he needed to. This wasn't good. He watched as they killed the creatures. Why did the shorter one have a book? The man rubbed the side of his head, which hurt for some reason.

One of the men spoke. "Who's there?" He asked.

It sounded like he was probably the youngest of the two. Without knowing why he was going to answer the boy, the man with no memories stood and walked into the clearing.


End file.
